Harmony and Thunder
by CharmiaArkenstone
Summary: This is the story of Harmony Lockehart, a sweet, innocent, motherly mortal girl, who lives on Asgard with her family. Almost a year after the loss of her mother, Harmony is made to marry another mortal. Her family need her; she is their sister and like their mother. Can the Golden Thunderer save her, while battling his own dark, lustful desires for the maiden? Thor/OC. AU. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first Thor fanfiction and it is quite AU so please be nice. In some ways it is a little similar to Nanny McPhee as you will find out. I'm also trying out a new OC main character. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Marvel.**

Many, many years ago, nine mortal families from Earth were granted sanctuary on Asgard in return for helping the Gods. The mortals lived among the Asgardians, even one or two demigods were born, but most of the humans remained pure. They were granted with immortality in terms of aging, but otherwise they were exactly like any other human, just as fragile, just as easily broken. Many generations later, a girl is born. She is one of a pair of twins; her brother the first born child, she the second. And she is the eldest girl of a family of seven children. Her parents named her Harmony for her gentle, peaceful, caring nature. Her face had never been marred by a sneer, though she felt anger and disdain, she did not show it. Nearly all of the time, Harmony was a sweet, kind, meek and motherly girl.

Our story begins on a warm autumn's evening.

Harmony looked out over the city of Asgard, her face blank but her eyes filled with sadness. She was not often alone; she had all her brothers and sisters to care for. Harmony had taken the role of 'mother' for her family at the age of fifteen. Her real mother, may her soul rest in peace, had been cruelly taken from them almost a year ago, and Harmony had not felt whole since.

Being a mother wasn't easy but Harmony loved her family too much to care about herself. And she did have her dear brother, Kistain, to support her, and her sister, Charmia, who was only a couple of years younger than her. But it was mostly her who cared for the family. Harmony's eyes glanced over where she and her father used to sit and have long talks, slowly filling with tears. Her father never spent time with her, or any of them, since her mother had died. He was looking to re-marry.

Harmony knew he still loved them and was trying to do what was best for them but she could never accept another woman as her mother; she instantly hated any woman her father was with who had interest in becoming his new wife.

Harmony and her family lived in the Asgardian palace, where the All Father, Odin, lived with his wife, Frigga, and his sons, princes Thor and Loki. They had lived there for nearly seven months because Harmony's father could no longer keep his house, for reasons Harmony didn't know, and Odin had kindly offered them accommodation in the palace. It was then that Harmony became close friends with the Lady Sif, but despite their strong relationship, Harmony kept many things from her. She never talked about her mother or her father re-marrying, she kept it to herself. Harmony also knew the Warriors Three and the two princes but not as well as Sif; their friendship had built up over months. Sif had many times offered to watch her younger siblings while she took trips back to Earth, or Midgard as it was called there, with her friends.

A gentle breeze blew Harmony's dark red-chestnut hair out of her feminine face, chilling her tears against her skin. She wiped them away though she didn't try and stop crying. She was alone, she could let her emotions flow, she could release her vulnerability, her anger, her fear, her sorrow and pain. But she was glad. Her smiles and laughs weren't fake when they could have been. She could still feel happy emotions, and for that she was glad.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, startling the young girl. Harmony quickly wiped away her tears and composed herself as best she could. "Who is it?"

"It is Sif," a woman called from outside the door.

"Come in," Harmony called back.

She forced a smile as the female warrior entered. Sif immediately noticed her young friend's sadness. "What troubles you, Harmony?"

"It doesn't matter," Harmony replied dismissively.

Sif knew that reply meant it was about something personal which she did not wish to share. "I like what you wear, Lady Harmony," Sif said in a bright voice. She hoped a change of subject might lift her friend's mood.

Harmony glanced down at what she was wearing. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans from Earth and a dark purple tunic with a matching belt around her petite waist, and a pair of black boots that reached her knees. Harmony often wore a combination between fashions of Midgard and Asgard.

"Thank you," Sif was glad when she earned a genuine smile from her little friend.

"I've been asked to summon you," Sif said. "Your father has important news for you."

Harmony felt her stomach knot. This had never happened before. Her father hardly ever spoke to her; she hardly ever saw him! She followed Sif to the hall, surprised to see all her family, the All Father, the Warriors Three _and _the two princes. This couldn't be good. Harmony felt both Thor's and Loki's eyes boring into her, making her a little nervous. She looked to her brothers and sisters first. She saw a look of worry in Charmia's eyes and then her little sister, Clerna, ran forward to Harmony, her short dark curls bouncing with her movement. "Harmie!"

"Clerna!" her father called, irritated. Clerna didn't listen.

Harmony picked her up and kissed her cheek and then carried her the rest of the way, ignoring the pain in her arms. Clerna was only four but Harmony wasn't very strong at all. Meanwhile, Clerna entwined her tiny fingers in her sister's curly hair.

"Harmony put Clerna down," her father said stiffly. Harmony did as she was told and gave Clerna a little nudge to run back to Charmia's open arms.

Sif stood close to Harmony in a silent gesture of comfort. Harmony's father slowly approached his eldest daughter, a look of regret in his dark eyes. He took her small hands in his and looked down at her. "Harmony," he began.

"Don't do it father," Kistain spoke out, his voice bold but pleading.

"Kistain, please," he turned back to his son. "Do not make this harder than it already is."

"But you don't have to do this," Kistain begged.

"Kistain, you are still a boy! You cannot understand this."

Harmony flinched at her father's raised voice. He softened as he looked back to her. "Harmony, my darling, I… I must give you away. I cannot support this family with so many of you and anyway, it is time you started to grow up."

"What do you mean grow up?" Harmony cried.

"You spend all your time with the children, as a child. It is time you grew up," he repeated.

"You mean the children I practically now raise myself? I'm the one who looks after them, not you!"

"Harmony Lockehart, do not raise your voice at me! You know full well that I'm doing everything I can. You must understand that this is for your own good," Sir Lockehart said.

"Father, please don't send her away. The family needs her. She's like a mother to them," Kistain pleaded again. He turned to Odin and collapsed to his knees. "All Father, please, there must be something you can do to help us. She is not old enough to get married. We need her, they need her," he gestured to the rest of the children.

"I am sorry, my boy, there is nothing I can do," Odin replied calmly. "This is your father's decision, not mine."

Kistain got back to his feet and turned to his father. "Father, please reconsider."

Sir Lockehart's temper was wearing thin at his son's defiance. He dropped Harmony's hands and stormed to his son. Kistain was quite short at 5"7 (coming from his mother's side of the family) but he had the heart of a lion and stood bold as his father approached him.

"You will learn your place, boy! I would not do this if I did not have a choice!"

Sif gripped Harmony's trembling hand tightly. She had known the matter was urgent but she never knew it was about Harmony's marrying off. Harmony's head was lowered as she tried to battle her tears. She tried to be strong for her family, she always had to be. They couldn't see her so broken.

The Asgardians looked upon her sympathetically. A beast in Thor's chest growled as he wished he could be the one to have her. At least that way she could still be with her family, and she would be his. Thor knew the girl fairly well, having known her all her life. They had always gotten on well, even flirted a few times. He had never seen her so broken before; he had always seen her as fragile – even for a mortal – and he always had to restrain his strength whenever he touched her because he was scared he'd break her like stain glass. But he'd never seen her like this.

Now calm, Sir Lockehart returned to his daughter. "Everything will be all right, Harmony. The man you are to marry is a good man. He is mortal like us and he will look after you. You can still come and visit." He cupped his daughter's delicate jaw. "I would not do this if I had another choice."

Harmony was not angry at her father. It wasn't his fault. She was angry at the situation. She didn't want to be married to a stranger, or even at all. When she did marry, she wanted it to be for love, not convenience. She looked into her father's eyes sadly and nodded in acceptance.

"That's my girl. You shall be wed in the morning."

Harmony's heart broke all over again.

**A/N: So, was it okay?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Thor or Marvel aren't mine.**

The evening before her wedding, Harmony sat in the nursery brushing Clerna's messy, tangled hair while the youngest of the family, a toddler called Rose, sat at her feet, playing with her toys. Charmia and their ten year old brother, Arro, were reading quietly in the corner of the room, surrounded by cushions. Kistain sat brooding by the window, ignoring his brother's requests to play.

"Not now, Colba," he told the six year old.

Colba pulled a face and sat down next to Harmony. She kissed his head as he leant against her. Lifting her head, she looked at the family she would be saying goodbye to the next day. Kistain brooding, Charmia and Arro reading, Clerna in her lap, Rose at her feet, and Colba next to her. She looked to the clock. "It's getting late. You lot should be getting to bed," she said, gently pushing Clerna off her lap.

All of them whined in protest. Clerna and Colba clung to their sister.

"Don't want you to go," Clerna said stubbornly.

"I know," Harmony said softly, hugging her close. "But I'll be back, I promise."

Her promise was not set in stone; she'd be back if she was allowed to come back. She prayed her husband would be a kind, decent man who wouldn't force her to do anything. All her siblings, except Kistain gathered around her, all wanting a final embrace from their sister. And all of them were scared. Who would look after them after she was gone? No one would ever be more like their real mother than she was. She had the same petite build as her mother, the same chestnut hair, the same deep brown eyes.

Harmony held back her tears as she held her brothers and sisters close, perhaps for the last time. After a long while, they finally let her go. Harmony took Charmia's hands and looked into her eyes. "You're going to have to look after them when I'm gone. Do that for me," she whispered.

"I will," Charmia replied, bottom lip trembling. Harmony knew how hard it was to take on the responsibility of the mother role, and it would be harder for Charmia being only thirteen.

Harmony stepped away from her and turned to Kistain. "Don't ignore me Kistain. You know I wouldn't leave if I could." She touched her twin's arm and he reluctantly turned to look at her.

"I should have done more," he said.

"No, you couldn't have done anything anyway," she rubbed his arm gently. "I'll find a way to come back."

"But what if you can't?" he interrupted.

"I will," Harmony said with determination. She hugged her brother without warning. He was taken by surprise but returned her embrace. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her soft hair.

Harmony pulled away. "I should get the others to bed."

Kistain nodded sadly and returned to looking out of the window. He caught sight of Prince Thor looking up at the nursery room from a balcony not far away. Kistain held his eyes for a few seconds before turning his back to the Prince. Meanwhile, Harmony put all the children to bed like she did every night. She told them a bedtime story and kissed each one of them goodnight. She closed the door to their bedroom and, with a sigh, leant back against it. Her chest felt so heavy. She could hardly believe this was happening.

"Harmony," Lady Sif's voice startled her. "There you are."

"Hello," she muttered quietly.

"I will miss you," Sif said sadly.

"I'll miss you too," Harmony replied. "God, how are they going to cope without me? They've already lost one mother."

"It'll be all right, Harmony. Do this for your father, if not for your family," the goddess encouraged her. "Come, some company might lift your mood." Sif took Harmony's hand and walked with her to where Thor, Loki and the Warrior's Three were drinking and laughing merrily.

"All hail the Lady Sif and the Lady Harmony!" Fandral cried with a bow as they entered.

Sif smiled. Harmony did nothing. She was in no mood to be merry. Sif took the smaller girl's hand and pulled her towards the others. Letting go of Sif's hand and ignoring the others, Harmony went straight to the blazing fire and sat down cross legged in front of it, her eyes fixed on the flames and her hands in her lap.

"My fair Harmony, won't you join us?" Fandral asked.

"No, thank you," Harmony whispered, not taking her eyes off the fire.

"Come now," Volstagg coaxed. "What has broken your spirit so?"

"You know what," Harmony answered through gritted teeth. "I am to be married tomorrow and taken away from everything I know and love."

"Does my lady not wished to be married?" Volstagg asked.

"No. No, I don't," she said stubbornly.

"But as I said, do this for your family," Sif said, crouching down by her side. "And do not blame your father. He has had much to deal with since-,"

"Since my mother died," Harmony finished bitterly. "I don't blame my dad. I just wish I didn't have to do this. On Earth it's not even legal to be married at fifteen."

"I know, I know," Sif said kindly. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just," Harmony breathed, "just keep talking and laughing like you always do."

The conversation slowly resumed in the room. Fandral boasted about his popularity with the maidens of Asgard. Thor told a story of battle. Harmony found herself listening very keenly not only to the story but his voice. A deep, smooth rumble that almost lulled her. Harmony had always had admiration and little feelings of love for the God of Thunder. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her whole life. Six and a half feet of muscle, head to toe, and strength, rugged golden locks of hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Thor was the strongest god she knew and was a deadly fighter, probably the best she had ever seen. Harmony suddenly noticed that she had turned her body slightly towards Thor, and her cheeks blushed. Luckily no one noticed.

She was starting to feel better just listening to the familiar voices of her friends. Her eyes were on the floor, her fingers tracing patterns along it, when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Her heart jumped. She looked up and turned to see Loki, God of Mischief, sitting behind her. He glanced back to the others, who were now back in full conversation like they were before Harmony and Sif came in. They hadn't noticed Loki leave the circle of sofas and sit by the young maiden.

"Hello," Harmony said very softly.

"I came to see if you were all right," Loki replied. "If there was something I could do, I would."

"I know," Harmony gave him a small but grateful smile.

"You have always been quite an extraordinary mortal in my eyes."

"How do you mean?"

Loki chuckled at the sight of her cheeks going pink. "You give yourself for others so willingly. You take on such responsibility and burden for them and continue to though you get little in return."

"If my family are happy, that's all that matters," Harmony said.

"And what about you?"

"I don't matter," she shrugged selflessly. "I love my family and I'll do anything to make sure they're okay."

"You do matter, Harmony," Loki said, his face inches away from hers. "You always have. I promise I will find a way to bring you back."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes. It's about time someone did something for you," Loki smiled gently. He had always cared for her, as what didn't matter. She had always been kind to him. She had comforted him if he was hurt by Thor's playful, but hurtful taunts and teases. Loki had watched her grow and blossom from a little girl into a (little) young woman.

"You know that's not true, Loki," Harmony smiled. "You make it seem like the whole world is against me and that's not true. I have Sif, I have you, I have Charmia and Kistain, I've got everyone here."

"And yet tomorrow you are to be married to a mortal man you have never met before for the sake of others. You were not given a choice," Loki said.

"Even if I had been, I would have said yes. I don't want to leave, the last thing I want to do is leave but my father cannot cope with all seven of us. If me being married off helps the family then I'll do it," Harmony said. "Hopefully I'll be allowed to come back and see them. I'll miss them so much."

"If you cannot, I could bring them to you," Loki offered.

"You're too kind, my lord," Harmony blushed and Loki smiled. He held her eyes with his, spiritually embracing her.

Loki escorted Harmony back to her room not long after. She was tired and needed her energy for the following day. The God of Mischief bid her farewell with a gentle kiss to her knuckles, leaving her with yet another blush. Harmony almost felt guilty for having stronger, more erotic feelings for Thor when she knew how much Loki liked her. She wasn't sure if he had feelings for her like she had for Thor, but whether he did or didn't, his feelings were strong. Harmony always saw Loki as more of a friend, though she did find him rather attractive too. But finding someone attractive didn't mean you liked them in that way.

Harmony went straight to bed, trying to think about anything other than her wedding or her family. Upon falling into sleep, her thoughts had been focused on the God of Thunder. He visited her dreams. He held her close to his half naked body, his muscles rippling and bulging with any movement he made. She felt so fragile and tiny in his enormous arms. He leaned down and captured her lips in her first kiss. If only he could be the one to steal her first kiss in the real world.

Harmony's dream was brought to a horrible close as she was gently shaken awake, pulled from Thor's imaginary embrace. She opened her eyes and stretched out. "Morning," she said to the maid who had woken her.

"Good morning, my lady," the maid said. "I've been sent to help you prepare for the wedding.

"Oh, thank you," Harmony said as she lifted herself onto her elbows.

She was taken to the dressing chamber, usually a place of girlish chatter and gossip, but today it was filled with an eerie quietness. None of the women attending to Harmony spoke to her; they barely even made eye contact with her. Her skin was washed with the finest soaps, leaving her smelling sweeter than a flower. Her hair was washed just as thoroughly, dried and left smoother than silk and flowing down her back in a waterfall of dark curls. They clad her in a beautiful, caringly crafted silk gown that caressed her skin and hugged her body closely, showing off her hourglass figure. With great care and attention, flowers and jewels were woven into her hair and a choker matching the dress was clipped around her neck. Finally a little make up was put on her face to make her eyelashes longer, her lips and cheeks darker.

At the sight of herself in the mirror, Harmony swallowed a gasp. She looked so different and so beautiful, even if she said so herself. Normally, she dressed in clothes that both a boy and a girl could wear, she never wore long, fancy gowns. Her hair wasn't usually as tidy as it could have been, but Harmony thought that was just how her hair was naturally. She stepped into a pair of shoes that resembled ballet shoes and was glad that she didn't have to wear ridiculously high heels that were impossible to walk in.

A knock came at the door and Queen Frigga entered in all her beauty and glory. Harmony and all the maids bowed to her but she merely smiled. "Are you all right dear?"

"I've been better," Harmony replied, shocked as to why the Queen of Asgardians would care so much for her wedding. She was not of royalty. She was not even an Asgardian; she was mortal. Frigga smiled at her response and offered the girl her arm.

Harmony took it and walked with her to a side chamber of where the wedding was going to take place. Awaiting their arrival were Sif and the Warrior's Three, Odin, Loki and Thor, and Harmony's family. The Lockehart children were all dressed in their best clothes and it seemed that Charmia and Clerna were to be her bridesmaids.

"Who's that?" Colba whispered.

"It's a princess," Clerna gasped in awe. The room filled with laughter at the presumption.

"It's your sister," Sir Lockehart smiled down at his children.

Harmony glanced to Loki. He smiled at her, telling her he thought she was beautiful through his eyes. She smiled gently back. Suddenly Sif bounded forward like an excited school girl, not the proud warrior she was, and enveloped her in a light hug. "I think I agree with your sister," she laughed.

Harmony was sat down and told the wedding would start shortly. In turn everyone approached her, telling her she looked beautiful or complimenting her on some way. Kistain sat with her for a little while, his arm around her shoulders but he soon had to leave to take Rose, Colba and Arro into the chapel. Harmony sat with her hands in her lap, fiddling her fingers together. Nerves had begun to pool in her stomach and the situation was starting to dawn upon her. She jumped suddenly as Thor sat down next to her.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," he grinned. "I wanted to say that you look incredibly beautiful."

"Thank you," she looked down in modesty.

"Your future husband is a very fortunate man," Thor told her but Harmony could sense something behind his voice. It was like he was restraining himself, forcing himself to be polite and gentle.

The room emptied until it was only Harmony, her father, Charmia, Clerna and Thor. The bouncy four year old ran up to Harmony, begging to be picked up. Harmony did so without a second thought. Thor smiled at her; she would be an excellent mother to her real children. Clerna looked up at the large god. "You're big."

Thor chuckled deeply. "Aye, I am."

"Harmie's not big," Clerna chirped, her fingers on her lips.

"No, she is very small," the god agreed.

"You might squish her," the infant said as a matter of fact.

Harmony felt her cheeks burn. _The only time he'll really squish me if he's on top of me. As if one of my fantasies would come true and Thor and I would ever be together._ But Thor only laughed again and remembered how Harmony was a little like Clerna when she was that young. "Don't worry, little tiny one, I'll be very gentle."

"But you're big," Clerna repeated, confused.

Before either Harmony or Thor could say anything, Sir Lockehart came over. "It's time, Harmony. Clerna, down you get."

The youngster slid off her sister's lap and ran over to Charmia. Harmony stood up, brushing and smoothing her dress, underneath which her knees were shaking. Thor stood also, towering above her by over a foot. His body loomed over her as he took her small hand in his large one and placed a gentle kiss to it. "Good luck, little one," he whispered.

Harmony smiled. She had always liked the name he sometimes called her. With that, the God of Thunder left, his long red cloak billowing after him. Harmony let out a sigh. That was probably all she was going to get of the mighty (very sexy) Thor.

"Are you ready?" her father asked.

"No," she answered, her face covered by the thin silk veil.

She gripped his arm tightly as they walked to the chapel, the two younger girls following with bouquets of white flowers. Harmony felt she might faint. She couldn't do this. Could she? _Family. Do it for your family,_ she told herself. They were outside the doors to her destiny. She gripped her own bouquet tightly in her hands, her palms gently sobbing with nerves. In her mind, she pictured Thor being the one she was to marry, or even Loki, just someone she knew. It didn't help because she knew it was not true.

Her body flinched as the doors opened and her awaiting destiny was revealed. Swallowing bile, Harmony began the slow, graceful walk down the aisle, her steps in stride with the music playing softly in the background. The man standing at the alter looked to be in his thirties, by human standards. He was not unattractive, he was just not particularly handsome either. But he looked like a pleasant man. Then again, he would have to look that way on the day he was wed to a fifteen year old girl. There was no way of telling what he was really like.

He smiled as she drew nearer. Harmony glanced to her side at her other siblings. She held Kistain's eyes for a second before turning her head back towards the alter. Behind her, Clerna wanted to clutch her sister's hand so badly but she couldn't because it would have been naughty. Clerna wasn't sure why.

Harmony and her father were at the alter now. She was passed from him to her future husband and the audience took their seats. A horrible silence reigned over the chapel. Harmony gave her bouquet of white flowers to Charmia and lifted her veil, revealing her sweet, feminine face. Her fiancé smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling with true kindness. Harmony paid little attention as the minister began to speak. She was glad it wasn't a religious wedding because she wasn't religious at all. To her, the idea of God was ridiculous but she didn't disrespect other people who did believe it. She paid full attention when it came to repeating the vows.

It could be heard throughout the entire chapel that her heart was not in her words. They were empty, meaningless. Thor fidgeted slightly in his seat. A primal desire was urging him to crush the pathetic little mortal man with a flick of his wrist, sweep Harmony off her feet and carry her back to his chambers, and she could be his. He had never felt desire as strong as this before towards any maiden, mortal or goddess. He wanted her, to make her his own.

Harmony shivered inside as a ring was placed on her small finger by a gentle hand and yet it felt so heavy with the weight of sorrow. She tried to keep her hand steady as she returned the gesture. Harmony's stomach was writing inside her, she wanted to be sick. Those terrible words were coming, the words that would seal her fate. The words that would be the biggest lie she had ever told. She listened to her fiancé speaking the words, discovering his name was William Merlotte. Harmony Merlotte. It didn't sound bad. It could have been far worse. The minister turned to her. "Do you, Harmony Lockehart, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_I don't. I DON'T!_

"I do," she whispered.

Tears threatened to push through and Harmony had to place all her focus on forcing them back. She would not show it in front of everyone. She was suddenly jogged back into reality at the minister's words. "You may now kiss the bride."

William leant down slowly, so as not to invade her space too quickly, and brushed his lips against hers in the lightest of kisses, for which Harmony was glad for. The chapel erupted with applause and music. William offered Harmony his arm, his face gentle and warm. She rested her hand upon it and walked by his side out of the chapel to the reception in the grand hall.

"It's all right," he whispered to her. "I am your friend."

Harmony felt somewhat reassured by his words. Maybe things didn't have to be as bad as she had imagined. If he was her friend as he had said, would he let her stay with her family? The entire hall had been done up for the wedding. Everyone gathered around the dance floor and Harmony was taken into the middle. She gulped, feeling incredibly self-conscious. Luckily, she knew how to dance and she could dance well. Her mother had taught her. William took her in a light embrace, his hands barely ghosting her sides. He was a good man, and dear friends with Sir Lockehart. He had paid far more than requested for his eldest daughter because he knew that Lockehart needed as much money as he could get to support his family. William did not want to make the girl unhappy.

The musicians began to play a beautiful tune. Harmony moved gracefully, her steps fluent and executed with perfection. It seemed William was not a bad dancer either. His hold was gentle but still able to support her body in their joint movements. The silk of Harmony's dress moved with her body, although tight, allowing her complete freedom. William's hold on her tightened slightly as he lifted her into the air and her body took the elegant stance of a bird breaking into flight. She was lowered to earth again as light as a feather. As the dance drew to a close and the newlywed couple held the finishing position, the audience began to clap and cheer for them. William bowed to Harmony before stepping away from her, and Sir Lockehart approached his daughter. Together, father and daughter, shared a dance, but this one was familiar and full of smiles.

"I love you, Mo," Sir Lockehart whispered. Now Harmony supressed tears of happiness. He had always used to call her Mo before the death of her mother and times were good. It was the first time since.

"I love you too, dad," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

The room came alive with a second round of applause when their dance was at an end. Now everyone was finding partners and starting to dance. Harmony wanted to dance with her brother and Loki, and even Thor if she could ever get him. Although Fandral was very popular with the girls… so was Thor. Harmony watched a handful of giggling maidens surrounding themselves around him from William's side. Thor seemed to be enjoying it and a spark of jealously lit in the pit of Harmony's stomach but she knew there was nothing she could do. Thor was perfectly allowed to do as he pleased, even if she secretly didn't like it.

William nudged her. "There's someone that wants you."

Harmony glanced to him, then to who he was gesturing to. It was Loki. Grinning, with a usual hint of mischief in his emerald eyes, he sauntered over to the two mortals. "Might I steal a dance?" he asked William.

"That is my wife's choice, not mine," William smiled pleasantly, taking a small step away from Harmony.

She gave him a small smile and placed her hand in Loki's outstretched one. The God of Mischief led her away into the midst of the dancing. His hands felt much stronger than William's and so much more strength and power lurked beneath, ready to be used, and it made Harmony feel very fragile. A new song was beginning. Harmony's stomach gave a little wriggle when she realised that she would be slow dancing with Loki. Harmony had never danced a slow dance before.

"You look frightened," Loki observed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I've just never done this before," she blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry, I'm your friend. I won't let you fall. Trust me," he promised. Harmony felt so much better he declared himself her friend; she knew how guilty she would feel if she found out Loki had feelings for her when she liked Thor. She mentally kicked herself.

_I can't think like that. I'm married. I can't… can I?_

Harmony let herself be led by Loki. Her body swayed loosely with his guided movements, supported by his arms. Harmony pressed her cheek to his chest – there was quite a height difference between them as well – and absorbed the familiar comfort of a friend's embrace. "I'll miss you, Loki," she whispered into his chest.

"And I you," he replied and held her a little closer. "But I promised you last night that I would find a way to bring you back."

"You might not have to. William seems to be a very kind man. He might let me come back whenever I please," Harmony said.

"But if not, then I will," Loki promised.

Harmony said nothing and kept dancing with the Prince until the song was over.

Harmony's belongings were packed for her. William helped her carry her bags to the carriage. She looked out over the sunset, her heart falling with the sun. A noise of footsteps behind her announced the arrival of her family to say goodbye. Thor, Sif and Loki had also come to bid her farewell. She approached the people she had known all her life, joining William's side.

"Take as long as you need," he said softly before getting into the carriage.

Clerna was the first to make a move. She ran to her sister for the last time. Tears in her eyes, Harmony lowered herself to her knees and opened her thin arms to hold the four year old for perhaps the last time. She held her close, unable to stop a tear falling from her dark, doe eyes. "I love you, Clerna," she whispered.

"I don't want you to go!" Clerna cried, her own eyes shining with tears.

Harmony sniffed back the tidal wave of water waiting to pour from her eyes. She very gently pushed her sister away and looked up to Kistain, who had come forward. He took the weeping four year old into his arm while the rest of the Lockehart children came forward, each taking a turn to hold Harmony in the tightest hug they could give. Charmia took Clerna from Kistain and took her back to her father's side. It was then just Harmony and Kistain. She looked up at her twin, holding his watery eyes with her own.

"Oh, come 'ere," he said, pulling her into a crushing hug that did hurt but she didn't care. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling another tear trickle down her cheek.

After what seemed like forever, Harmony pulled away and looked past her brother's shoulder to her father. She held Kistain's eyes for a second longer and then went to her father. He took her hands.

"You be good," his smile was filled with sadness.

"I will," Harmony promised.

"That's my girl," Sir Lockehart's eyes filled with pride. He kissed her forehead and released her hands.

Harmony went to Sif next, giving her the strongest embrace she was capable of. The lady chuckled softly at her friend's spirit. Harmony didn't hesitate to throw her arms around Loki. Standing on her toes, she managed to embrace him around the neck while he held her close by the waist.

"I'll see you soon," Harmony promised him as she pulled out of his arms. She then looked shyly up to Thor, unsure of how to end things with him.

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I wish you luck and happiness, my lady." There it was again, the restraint, the something lurking behind his voice.

Harmony refused to leave with just a kiss to her knuckles. She hugged him around the waist, and to her surprise, Thor returned her embrace just as eagerly, gently crushing her into his glorious body. He smiled down at her, glad that she showed him such affection. Maybe it was possible that she shared the feelings he felt for her.

Harmony looked down as she stepped out of the Golden Thunderer's grasp. Her lips trembled as she tried to stop any more tears fall that day. She turned and walked to the carriage, forbidding herself to look back. William extended his hand and kindly helped her into the carriage. She sat uneasily in her seat. The door was closed, making Harmony feel like an animal being locked up, never to see the light of day. She gripped the side and looked out to her friends and family.

A horse's whinny began the journey. Harmony placed a padlock over her emotions as the figures of her loved ones became smaller and smaller. The Lockeharts had lost their second mother. William placed a hand over hers and she turned to look at him. A part of her expected him to look cruel and sinister, the mask of kindness gone, but he didn't. His face was still kind and soft.

"I'll think you'll like your new home," he said. "Do you like to ride?" Harmony nodded shyly. "I have many horses. You can ride all of them as much as you like," he added brightly. "What else do you like to do?"

Harmony had to think for a moment. In the last year, she hadn't been able to do many of her hobbies a lot of the since she had to always look after her family. She would be lying if she said she never had any time to do anything she liked but it was just much less often than she used to. "Um, I used to write and play music quite a lot."

"What made you stop?" William asked casually.

"I didn't have enough time anymore," she shrugged.

"Well you have all the time in the world now to do whatever you want," he promised her. "I've been friends with your dear father for a long time. Neither of us want you to be unhappy."

_He talks to me like he knows me, _Harmony hissed vehemently to herself. There were a few moments of silence. Harmony looked out the window at the beautiful passing view of Asgard.

"What kind of music do you like? Do you like music from Midgard? Asgard?" William asked.

"Both," she answered unenthusiastically.

"What music do you like from Midgard?" he encouraged her.

"Rock, metal, heavy metal, alternative," Harmony listed. William was taken rather surprised; he had not expected those answers from a girl who looked so light and feminine, like a flower. But what he didn't know was that Harmony usually dressed in mostly dark colours and did sometimes take a more gothic appearance that stereotypically matched her taste in music, although it was mostly on her trips to Earth and she didn't have to worry about the children for a few hours.

It didn't change her character though; she dressed somewhat darkly but was still the same sweet, gentle and caring girl she always was. Plus, dark colours simply suited her. Harmony regarded herself gothic when the term meant you found beauty in dark things.

"Which artists or bands are your favourites? I was very into rock music when I was younger," William admitted.

"Um, I like Evanescence, Seether, Lacuna Coil, Sirenia, Katra, Nightwish, Three Days Grace-,"

"ACDC?" William interrupted.

"Yes, ACDC," Harmony nodded with a small smile. "I hate pop music though. They're all the same and have no meanings. They're all about drugs, getting drunk, having an affair and sex, and I think the sex appeal is so bad, especially for young girls cos it makes them think that they have to be stick thin and have big boobs to be liked. The singer can be terrible but if they make a video with lots of sex appeal then they get so much popularity."

"I agree with you," William nodded, glad she was opening up and making conversation on her own, and also because they were both mortal and could talk about things they couldn't talk to about with the Asgardians.

"I mean, it's not all bad but a lot of it is. And it's annoying how people think rock music is all about depression, self-harm and suicide, things like that, when they're not. Some of them are but their songs have actual meaning and are about real life problems, and they're not all about depression. And I just prefer the sound of a guitar to auto-tunes they make in the studio," she said.

William's smile grew and he nodded in silent agreement, pleased that she had her own opinions and wasn't afraid to share them to him. He got a little more conversation out of her, but her wish to talk seemed to fade away with that particular topic. He made sure not to sit too close to her, he didn't want to invade her personal space. At his house he had a separate room for her; he wasn't going to force her to share a bed with him, let alone anything else. He wanted to let her grow used to his presence first.

Harmony spent most of the remainder of the journey looking up at the darkening sky, admiring the contrast between the colours of the twilight and the night. William touched her arm, causing her to jump inside. "We're here."

He held her hand and led her into a, Harmony had to admit, beautiful manor house. As she was taken inside, she was able to catch a glance of what appeared to be stables and a childish spark of excitement ignited within her. The house appeared to have a few servants, both male and female, two of each. They all bowed or curtsied in respect to the new mistress of the house. Being treated like this was still unusual to Harmony. She was then taken to her room, three doors down from her husband's, and her bags were delivered up and unpacked for her while she ate a dinner worthy for royalty. She didn't eat much though. William said nothing, he was sure she just needed some time to settle in.

After dinner, Harmony was shown to her room and bid goodnight by her husband. One of the maids helped her out of her wedding dress. Harmony asked her name. It was Lidia. She was a fairly pretty girl, older than Harmony, with light blonde, rather messy hair and caramel eyes. Lidia helped her into a nightgown though Harmony could have done that by herself, and bid the new mistress goodnight.

"Thank you," Harmony muttered politely as Lidia left her.

She climbed into her four poster bed and curled up in the covers. It felt so strange knowing that the others weren't next door and that there was no way she could reach them. The bed smelt unfamiliar, pleasant, but unfamiliar. Harmony lay awake, looking at the stars through the window, thinking of everyone back home. Did they miss her as much as she missed them? Eventually, tiredness won her over and she slipped into an empty sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! More will be coming, I promise! xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

Thor paced like an angry beast. He never knew that Harmony's absence would affect him so. Over the few slow weeks without her, he had been far more aggressive in training, his temper much shorter and easily roused. The monster within refused to be tamed by anything. No one could quite work out why he had started behaving like this; they didn't assume Harmony because the two had never been exceptionally close. But Thor longed for her. His thoughts and dreams were filled with that little innocent maiden. Everyday he seemed to yearn more and more for her, and he could not understand why.

He sat back on a plush crimson sofa, his face contorted in thought. His hands tingled with an urge to grasp something and crush it, longing to hold the eldest Lockehart daughter in his powerful grip and never let her go.

Meanwhile, Lady Sif, Loki and the Lockeharts were missing Harmony terribly too. She had been in contact with her family, often requesting that they pass on her greetings to Loki and Sif. Kistain had not been himself since she left, he felt like he'd lost part of himself. He was no longer full of confidence and spirit; he was quieter and a look of sadness was stained in his eyes. Everybody admired Charmia for her efforts to be the mother figure to her brothers and sisters but she was really too young and still needed a mother figure herself. Sif had been kind enough to drop a few hours of her training to help look after them. Her loyalty to Harmony had not faltered in the slightest.

One afternoon, while Charmia was reading to Rose and Kistain was brooding as usual, Arro, Clerna and Colba chose to sneak down to the kitchens for a snack before dinner. The Lockehart children had always had a naughty streak about them, never meaning or intending actual harm on anyone. As one might assume, Harmony was the one who took the least part in the games and often joked with Loki that they'd been fuelled by him and his mischievous nature. People often said that Arro was the most like Loki when it came to trouble and mischief.

Arro activated one of their many wind-up toys and let it wander into the kitchen floor from their hiding place. One of the cooks' head turned at the odd noise and the three children scurried forward and took up their next hiding place behind one of the counters, safe from the view of the cooks. They had their eyes set on some freshly baked bread rolls. Arro peaked around the corner of the counter, checking the way was clear, and scuttled closer. He signalled for the other two to stay where they were. They flinched into the shadows as one of the cooks passed them, her hands full. Arro waited until she was a safe distance away before beckoning the other two over.

They got closer and closer to their prize, their bellies rumbling and their mouths watering. Arro reached out and snatched a roll from the table, then another, and then another. They got about six or seven in total and managed to sneak back out without getting caught. Typical of the Lockehart youngsters.

Those few weeks had passed just as slowly for Harmony too. The process of her settling in was a rather slow one. She hardly spoke to anyone but William. Everyone was very kind to her and William never forced her to do anything. She could wear what she wanted, do what she wanted, go where she wanted. He rarely kissed her, even then it was to the cheek or forehead which Harmony didn't mind much. She liked him but felt no attraction towards him or any feelings of love towards him whatsoever. She still slept in her own room. The best time to get her to break through her shy barrier and talk to you was during or after she rode. Riding always put her in a good mood.

Harmony spent most of her time alone and a great deal of time with the horses because she had little else to do. Normally her life would be filled with her brothers and sisters and her friends but there was no one there other than William and the servants who she didn't talk to. She found the horses to be better company than the people; just their presence was enough. Harmony had tried as best she could to keep in contact with her family and had been told they were doing all right without her, despite missing her awfully.

Before it got dark, Harmony went for a solitary stroll around the small Merlotte estate. Her thoughts landed on the God of Thunder, yet again. She missed him more than she thought she would. Sometimes at night, she would imagine he would come to her, climb into bed with her and hold her close, scaring away all her loneliness and fears. He'd protect her all night long but she was forced to wake up alone, his ghost long gone. And she was alone again. Harmony sighed as she sat down in the grass. Her dark eyes fixed on the ground, looking but not seeing. Her sight was currently through her mind's eye. She always thought of her home although knowing it made her upset.

"Lady Harmony?" came the voice of the stable boy, Hunter.

"Yes?" she turned and looked up at the handsome young man.

"You looked lonely. I thought you might like some company?" Hunter offered, however did not wait to be asked to stay and sit down. "How are your family?"

"Fine," Harmony answered stiffly at the very personal question.

"Do not treat me like a stranger, my lady," Hunter said. "You have been here for weeks."

Harmony said nothing and started to pick at the grass, hoping he would leave her alone soon. Hunter was a stranger to her and there was something not quite right about him.

"I know we've never really spoken before but I've seen you around the stables a lot," Hunter went on. "You seem to know your way around a horse."

"We had horses when I was younger," she revealed. "My mother was an excellent horse woman."

"I heard about your mother before you arrived. I'm sorry," Hunter said softly.

"Thanks. It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault," Harmony shrugged.

"Well, I think you're very brave."

"I'm not brave."

"Yes, you are. Not many people would have had the courage to take over for the family like that," Hunter placed a hand on her arm.

Harmony leaned away. "I'd rather you didn't do that," she said, though her voice was still soft and sweet, not insulted or bitter. That was just Harmony.

Hunter pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine," Harmony said. She was very often too polite to be rude to someone in case it hurt their feelings so either she found another way to get the message across or kept her feelings to herself. Her hint that she wanted to be left alone was that she didn't start up any conversation herself and her eyes remained mostly on the ground. Her small fingers continued to pick at the grass, and with Hunter's eyes on her, she felt naked under his gaze. A few minutes passed horribly slowly. Having had enough, Harmony picked herself up. "I should be going. I'm having dinner with my husband. It was nice to meet you properly," she said.

Despite her polite and pleasant tone, she walked quickly back to the manor. Harmony had not been lying; she did have dinner plans with William but not for quite a while. Oh well, she could start getting ready for him. Harmony did like William very much, just as a friend. He was pleasant company and easy to talk to. He made her feel comfortable and somewhat at home in the Merlotte estate, he knew when she wanted to talk and when she didn't want to talk; he was very observant of people's behaviour. Sometimes he left pretty little gits in her room like a silver hairbrush and then a few days later a matching hand mirror. Her latest gift had been a pretty dark blue little dress.

When Harmony got to her room, she found Lidia dusting the furniture. At the sight of the mistress, Lidia turned and bowed, smiling meekly. Lidia was a very sweet young woman, much like Harmony, and Harmony knew that if their roles were swapped they would behave exactly like the other. Harmony had tried to befriend Lidia but it seemed the maid was not used to the mistress wanting to be friends with a simple maid. Status did not matter to Harmony, nor did she consider herself to be the 'mistress' of the house. She was more like the ghost of the manor than anything else.

What surprised Lidia the most about the new mistress was her skill in such common things that she shouldn't necessarily have known, and also the fact that Harmony sometimes visited the kitchens and offered to help Bess the cook. The servants were all happy at the Merlotte Manor. William treated them like his friends, not people who ran around doing his dirty work. And all the servants seemed to like Harmony just as much though they didn't know her as well.

"Are you well, my lady?" Lidia asked.

"Yes, thank you," Harmony replied. "You don't have to dust. The room looks fine."

"Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yes, you do more than enough for me," the chestnut haired girl smiled, walking towards her enormous oak wardrobe and heaving open the doors.

"Would you like me to stay, my lady?" Lidia offered.

"Umm, yes please," Harmony said, pulling down the blue dress William had given her.

"I'll run you a bath," Lidia said, hurrying towards the bathroom next door.

Smiling, Harmony lay the dress on her neatly made bed and followed after the maid. "Lidia, it's fine. I can do it. I just like your company."

Lidia seemed to relax and talked to Harmony while she bathed. Harmony didn't mind her being present; she was a fellow woman and she had seen Harmony naked before. It just wasn't an issue. The water was steamy and murky with a mixture of bath salts so the most private parts of Harmony's body were concealed anyway. When she was clean, Lidia helped her dry and then helped her with the fastenings with her dress. Then she did Harmony's make-up for her, making her look very, very pretty. Harmony glanced at the time. "I should be going."

"Have a pleasant evening, my lady," Lidia smiled.

"You too," Harmony said as she left.

Harmony arrived in the dining room right on time. William was already there and waiting for her. Dressed smartly himself, he approached her and performed the common ritual of kissing her knuckles in greeting. "You look lovely tonight." His smile was warm and his eyes danced with flickering lights.

"Thank you," Harmony blushed, looking down at her feet.

William's smile broadened. He walked around the table and pulled her chair out for her. Harmony thanked him again as she sat down and watched him take his seat opposite her. "I've got a surprise for you," William said.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"Your family will be visiting us in a couple of days," he smirked, knowing her reaction.

"Really?" she gasped. "They're coming here?"

William nodded. "Mmm hmm." He watched his wife smile the biggest smile she had ever worn since she arrived at the Merlotte Estate. He a little surprised when she leapt up and threw her arms around him in a childlike way.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she smiled into his shoulder.

William chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. In return, Harmony did the same thing. It was the first time ever she had kissed him, and William felt his chest fill with warmth, knowing he had made her truly happy. Looking down shyly at him for a second, Harmony returned to her seat and, as she sat down again, the doors to the dining room opened and the butler, Cedric, entered carrying a plate of mouth-watering looking food in each white glove clad hand. Cedric was a very polite, very well spoken man with sharp, intelligent eyes and greying hair.

"Thank you," Harmony muttered as he place her food before her.

He gave her a small bow of the head and served William's food to him, and then departed, leaving the married couple alone in the dining room. The dining room was a very beautiful place, filled with portraits and ornaments. The room was delicately lit by a blazing, golden fire that burned in a grand stone fireplace. The table and chairs were made of solid oak, polished to give them an elegant gleam against the light. The wood of the floor was a bit darker than the table or chairs but the difference fitted very nicely.

Harmony dug into her dinner. There was no conversation for the first few minutes that the two ate, just the sound of chewing and cutlery clunking against plates. Inside, Harmony was ecstatic, buzzing with so much energy that she felt like she needed to break into a sprint and burn it all off. Finally she was going to see her family again! It would feel perfect to have Clerna sat in her lap again, Rose playing by her feet again, her head against Kistain's shoulder again, a chance to relive old memories that made her heart stir.

Those two days seemed to pass even more slowly than all the time Harmony had spent at Merlotte manor. Dressed in a maroon tunic and thick black leggings, she sat at her window sill, watching the road with the eyes of a hawk. Someone knocked at her door. "Come in," she called softly, expecting it to be Lidia.

"Hello, Harmony," spoke a male voice.

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" she turned, startled to face the stable boy.

"Just came to see if you were all right," he replied smoothly.

"Well, I am," Harmony said plainly. "There's no need for you to be here."

"There may be no need," Hunter agreed. "But does there have to be?"

"What's that meant to mean?" Harmony asked.

Hunter chuckled slightly at how innocent and naïve she was. He didn't answer her question and approached her with calm, casual body language. "When do your family get here?"

"They should be here soon," she said, her body stiffened slightly from his closeness.

"You've really missed them, haven't you?" the boy said kindly.

"Yeah. We were all really close," Harmony told him.

"I do admire you very much for everything you've done."

"You act like we've known each other all our lives," Harmony said, her tone smooth. "And you've known me less than a month."

"I just feel I know you for some reason that I cannot put my finger on," Hunter admitted. "There's something special about you, Harmony."

"I doubt that."

"Don't be so modest. You are special," he repeated.

Harmony glanced back out of the window and her heart leapt. "They're here!" She rushed past Hunter and ran down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping and falling. She almost ran into Cedric as she hurried to the door.

Harmony threw open the door and bolted out into the courtyard where the large carriage containing her family was coming to a halt. First to burst from it was Clerna, as Harmony had half expected. The four year old bounded over to her like an excited puppy into Harmony's open arms. Harmony hugged her close, placing soft kisses all over Clerna's smooth cheeks. Next out of the carriage was six year old Colba. Harmony kept one arm around Clerna and held the other open for him to run into. The rest of her brothers and sisters seemed to all pounce on her at once, surrounding her in hugs and kisses.

By now, William and the servants had arrived at the door and were watching the family interaction. William smiled; Harmony looked so happy, happier than she'd looked in weeks. He advanced slowly down the steps towards the Lockeharts. Last out of the carriage was Sir Lockehart.

"Papa!" Harmony cried as she flung her arms around him.

"Hello, darling," he chuckled, returning her strong embrace.

"Sir Lockehart," William called.

"William, my friend, it's good to see you again," Sir Lockehart grinned, passing his daughter and clasping hands with his old friend. "Are you well?"

"Very well, thank you," William nodded. "And yourself?"

"Not too bad, not too bad," Sir Lockehart tilted his head slightly.

"Any luck in finding a new wife?"

"Possibly. There is one lady whom I have taken a liking to and whom has taken a liking to me too."

"You think there is a chance?" William asked eagerly.

"There may well be," Sir Lockehart nodded.

"Let's talk about this inside," William said, then called to everyone. "Right, let's head inside!"

The Lockehart offspring went straight up to Harmony's room. Harmony sat on her bed with Rose on her lap and Colba and Clerna by her sides. Charmia and Arro were sharing one of the armchairs by the unlit fireplace while Kistain leant on the mantelpiece just above.

"It's not bad here," Kistain said, looking around.

"No, it's not," Harmony agreed while Clerna poked her fingers through ringlets in her sister's hair. "William is a very nice man."

"Do you love him?" her twin asked and ended up sounding much like a child.

"No, not at all. I don't even feel any attraction towards him. But he is very nice and very kind," she replied softly.

"Did you miss us?" Clerna asked.

"Of course, I did, Clerna," Harmony kissed her forehead. "You know I did."

"Then why didn't you come back?" the four year old crossed her arms and pouted.

Supressing a smile, Harmony answered, "It's not that simple. I live here now. But I'd come back if I could."

Clerna seemed satisfied with that answer and went back to playing with Harmony's hair. In her lap, Rose tugged at the collar of her tunic. Harmony cuddled to toddler close and rested her chin gently on her head. "How are things at home?" she asked Kistain.

"Different," he muttered.

"Different how?"

"Loki and Sif haven't been their normal selves entirely, come to think of it, nor has Thor," Kistain trailed off.

Harmony's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"He always seems somewhat angry, no, that's not the right word exactly, more like… animalistic and primal," he said. "And it's been ever since you left."

Harmony wasn't sure what she was currently feeling exactly. Possibly slightly flattered that her absence had such an effect on someone she thought had only feelings of a friend towards her; shocked to hear the news at all; and now somewhat nervous of the God of Thunder.

"And father has met a woman," Kistain said quietly.

"A woman? What woman?" Harmony blurted out.

"She's all smiles and charms. Father seems to like her."

"How long has she been around?"

"Not long," Kistain shrugged. "But they seem to have grown rather close very quickly. She can't even remember our names. I don't like her."

"I can tell," Harmony laughed softly.

"Father thinks she might be the one," the boy growled. "The minute he marries her she'll reveal herself as the witch she really is."

"If she is how you describe her then you need to find a way to get rid of her," Harmony said.

"That's unlike you," Arro stated. "I'd expect you to say 'it's father's choice' or 'she might not be that bad'."

"This is different. It's not some little joke, this is serious. It's practically a fact that stepmothers are a nightmare. What woman would like another woman's children? They just get in the way," Harmony said. "And she'll end up tearing father away from us and… she won't be our real mother. She'll try to be but she never will be."

"She might want more children of her own," Charmia interjected.

"Charm's right," Harmony agreed. "We'll see father less and less. I say find a way to get rid of her."

"She scares me," Clerna muttered insignificantly.

Harmony's chest felt slightly hollow. She was normally the more sensible and responsible one but as she'd said, this was different. Harmony felt an instant resentment towards any woman who had interest in becoming her new mother. They'd saunter around, acting like they knew her, as if they had birthed and raised her. Every child grew up hearing the stories of the orphan girl and her wicked stepmother who treated her like dirt while the father went around utterly clueless. On top of that, Harmony knew people with stepmothers and all of them seemed to be perfectly horrible.

Harmony was scared. Scared of losing her father to some woman who meant nothing to her. She could start beating the children and father wouldn't care because his new wife could do whatever she pleased. What woman could be a mother to the Lockehart children? She would not know that Arro never ate his bread crusts; she would not know that Clerna had to have her hair brushed before she went to sleep; she would not know which lullaby to sing when Rose was crying and could not sleep; she would not know all those little things that a mother would about her own children. Things that Harmony knew, that their real mother knew.

A huge lunch was prepared for the Merlottes and the Lockeharts. The table was just about big enough to fit everyone in. Harmony sat between her Rose and Kistain, sometimes squeezing his hand under the table to reassure him that everything would be all right. Today, all the servants had to help with the preparations and the serving. Lidia gave Harmony a smile from across the table as she served Charmia and Colba their plates, which Harmony then returned. But her smile faded when her eyes fell upon Hunter. He smirked and Harmony looked away. _I wish he'd leave me alone._

The little lunch party was a lot better than Harmony expected. All her siblings were well behaved – probably for her sake – and there was lots of laughter and conversation between them. At a sideward glance, Harmony caught her twin actually smiling and she gave his hand another little squeeze. Now near the end of the meal, the table had divided into their own little conversations. Harmony was curious about Thor.

"Kistain?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" he said.

"I want to know what's going on with Thor," she whispered.

Kistain angled himself towards her, lowered his head and spoke in a very low voice. "I don't know much, but from what I've seen of him he always looks like a raging beast, like he wants to tear the whole palace apart with his bare hands. He becomes incredibly defensive of you whenever your name comes up in a conversation. And it's only begun since you left," he told her.

"That doesn't mean anything, surely," Harmony whispered, praying that she wasn't blushing.

"I don't know. It'd be a rather odd coincidence otherwise. I think it is you," Kistain murmured.

"But that's impossible," the girl tried to deny, but she tried in vain.

"You know it's not," he raised his eyebrows and the corners of his mouth quirked up slightly. "I've seen the way he looks at you… and the way you look at him."

If Harmony wasn't blushing before she definitely was now. "What are you talking about?" she desperately tried to cover. Someone else might have scolded her for having such thoughts when she was married but Kistain couldn't care less; she didn't marry William for love.

"It's funny. You always seem to miss those looks from one another and only receive those of a friend's," Kistain showed his white teeth in a small smile.

"Thor doesn't have feelings for me. That's ridiculous," Harmony denied again.

"Would it be so bad if it were true? Would it be so bad if you both had feelings for each other?"

"Yes, I'm married!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Sir Lockehart asked from across the table in a voice that made both the twins jump.

"Nothing," Kistain replied with a hint of venom at his father. Harmony sharpened her gaze at her brother. He spoke like that when he was upset with their father about something. Harmony could easily guess what.

"So, what's this new woman like?" Harmony asked her father.

"Her name is Alice. She's a very kind and sweet lady," he answered.

"How long have you known her?"

"A few months."

"A few months?" Kistain repeated angrily. "But we only met her a couple of weeks ago!"

"Kistain, calm down," Sir Lockehart said. "She only agreed to come to the palace after…," he cut himself off.

"After what?" Kistain growled.

"After Harmony left. She was too nervous to meet you, Harmony. She knew how close you were to the others and how it would be hard for you too," their father tried to defend.

"Rubbish!" Harmony exclaimed. "She wanted to wait until I was out of the way because I was a threat to her and her attempts to become our new mother. She knew there was no hope if I was still around."

"Harmony, you're being very irrational," Sir Lockehart said very calmly. "Who knows what will happen with this relationship."

Harmony looked away grumpily like a child who'd been told they couldn't have their way, yet again. The dining room had fallen into an awkward silence. William looked into his lap for a second, unsure whether to break the tension. He didn't have to.

"I want to meet her," Harmony suddenly said.

"Of course," Sir Lockehart agreed, if not slightly hesitantly.

A sly smile had crept onto Kistain's face. Harmony had not changed! He knew that she knew what she had to do. Apparently the rest of the children had worked it out too, due to all the sly looks and glints of cunning in their eyes. They knew they could rely on their eldest sister.

Long after dark, the Lockeharts had to leave for the palace to get the younger children to bed. As they had arrived, they departed with a long hug with Harmony and lots of little kisses. Harmony lastly embraced her twin and whispered into his ear. "Let Loki know. He can help us."

Kistain nodded and leapt into the carriage with one large step. William came to Harmony's side as she waved goodbye to the disappearing carriage. He noticed her posture slouch slightly and to comfort her, he put an arm around her narrow shoulders. "You'll see them soon. You're going to the palace next week," he smiled gently.

Harmony returned the smile and nodded, letting herself be led back inside. "Did you have a pleasant time?"

"Yes, I'm just worried about this Alice woman," Harmony confessed. William sat her down in the drawing room and took the seat opposite her. He leaned forward and asked, "Why?"

"I don't like the idea of some woman trying to be our mother when she will be and… well you know what stepmothers are like," she said.

William's teeth showed in a chuckle. "Your father was saying that she was actually a very nice woman."

"She'll still never be our mother," Harmony lowered her head. William reached forward and took her hands in his. "I know."

"And I'm believing my brother over my father. Of course he's going to think she's wonderful. Stepmothers always appear like that in the beginning. Afterwards the fathers don't care," she looked away.

"You're afraid of losing your father, aren't you?"

Saying nothing, Harmony nodded. Though she had never met this Alice woman, she hated her already. "What did your brother say about her?" William asked.

"He said that she was all smiles and charms and that she and father have grown close very quickly. None of my brothers or sisters like her," Harmony relayed.

"So because of that, you don't like her either?"

"I automatically hate any woman who has interest in becoming my father's new wife and our stepmother," she told him.

"I could understand that," William shrugged. "But isn't this up to your father?"

"Not just. His decision will affect the entire family. I know for a fact that we'll slowly lose him if he marries her. She'll want children of her own and we'll just be a burden. I don't think he knows what he's doing," Harmony said in a voice laced with a mixture of bitterness and determination.

"Is that why you've asked to meet her? To scare her away?" William said.

"Well, it's obvious she's intimidated by me. You heard what my father said; she only agreed to come to the palace after I had left. She knew that I was the mother figure of the family and there was no chance that would change while I was still around," Harmony cried.

"Just be careful of what you do and remember to think of the consequences," he advised her.

Harmony was left confused by his response. "You're not going to try and stop me?"

"No," he shook his head. "I have no control over you. All I'm saying is that you must be careful in what you do."

Harmony went up to her room not long afterwards, and got the feeling she wasn't alone. It couldn't have been Lidia; Harmony had passed her on her way up the stairs. There was really only one other person it could be. With a light huff of irritation, Harmony turned and her eyes fell upon Hunter, who was leaning against the wall, his usual expression on his face.

"I'm not in the mood for any company right now," Harmony said. Correction, she was not in the mood for _his _company.

Hunter grinned, ignoring her. "Would you like me to come to the palace with you when you visit? I could help you."

"I don't need your help," she said. "And this has nothing to do with you. It wouldn't be fair if you got in trouble for anything."

"I wouldn't mind getting in trouble. You can trust me, Harmony," Hunter took a few steps closer to her, making her uneasy.

"Can I?" she asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

Hunter was close now, much too close. "I'm your friend."

She was tempted to answer with 'No, you're not' but that would be too rude and might hurt his feelings. She scolded herself for being so considerate of others and their feelings. "That's still no reason for you to get involved in this," she said softly.

"But what if I want to?" Hunter replied in the same soft tone.

"Hunter, stop this. I don't want you to be involved and you should stop acting like we're close because, honestly, we're really not," Harmony said, backing away.

The look on his face was frightening her. Her chest tightened and the most unexpected thought crossed her mind: if an average sized mortal boy can do this, make her feel like this, then imagine what an enormous, immensely strong and powerful god like Thor could do to her. At least against Hunter, she had some hope of physically fighting him, if her words weren't enough.

"We can be close," Hunter purred. "We can be _very _close."

"I'm married. Get away from me," Harmony hissed.

Hunter brought his hand up slowly and stroked her cheek. Harmony froze, petrified. Hunter chuckled softly, "You look like a frightened rabbit. I won't hurt you."

Harmony didn't believe him but she was still glued to the spot, helpless. She could not even speak, though, in her head, her mind was racing, screaming all sorts of things. With a smug expression, Hunter glided one arm around her waist, and that was when her body kicked in. Lashing out like a feral cat, Harmony struck his face, making sure that her nails dug deeply into his skin. With a pained cry, Hunter clutched his cheek and Harmony used his falter to shove him away with all her strength. She was quite impressed with herself when she saw she had drawn blood.

"Get. Away. From. Me," her voice shook with fury and fear. Harmony was not an aggressive or violent person, not at all. But this had been different; she had been defending herself from sexual harassment, a violation of her body. Her nails were probably her best weapon. She was very small and short, and nor was she strong in the slightest. If she had hit him, she would probably have ended up hurting her hand.

Clutching his bloody cheek, Hunter stormed out of her room, fuming, his eyes swearing revenge. Harmony was frightened by that. He would find some way to get back at her. Still shaken by what had happened, she didn't rush downstairs to tell William, she climbed into bed and curled up in a protective ball. Reluctantly, her body gave into unconsciousness as sleep claimed her.

* * *

**A/N: Just for anyone who may be confused or forgetful:**

**Harmony and Kistain are 15**

**Charmia is 13**

**Arro is 10**

**Colba is 6**

**Clerna is 4**

**Rose is 2**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews would be great thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is quite an eventful chapter and quite an emotional one to write. Hope you all enjoy!**

Harmony told William what Hunter had tried to do to her. He had been absolutely outraged and ordered that Hunter was not to be allowed to be alone or close with the young mistress, he had contemplated casting him away but Harmony had begged him not to go to those measures just yet. If ever she passed Hunter, she would keep her gaze lowered or look away. The few times she had caught his eye, it had frightened her. William had ordered that Lidia was to be close to his wife when he was not around her. He didn't want there to be any risks for his wife's wellbeing.

When not worried about Hunter, Harmony focused mainly on meeting Alice, and a little on Thor. Her thoughts could not go a day without escaping him, even if it was just for a few seconds; his enthralling, unnerving blue eyes, his giant, muscular body, his deep, sexy voice that could make her knees go weak.

A part of Harmony was looking forward to scaring Alice away from her father. On the day of the visit, she dressed in her usual clothes. She was not going to dress up for this woman. Satisfied with her appearance, Harmony went downstairs to meet William in the hall. She greeted him with a little kiss on the cheek, the gesture having become almost a ritual, like the kiss to the knuckles.

"You ready to go?" he said.

"Yeah," Harmony nodded, taking his extended arm.

Lidia was standing by the door, next to Cedric, and she gave a little curtsy to them as they walked past. Harmony looked back and gave her a smile and wave. Today, they were riding to the palace instead of going by carriage. Harmony requested that her horse have an ordinary saddle; she preferred to ride astride than side saddle. Because of her small size, she used a mounting block to mouth her horse, a dark bay mare called Willow. Once on, she adjusted her girth and stirrups by herself. She nudged Willow's sides and the mare set off at a brisk walk. William trotted to catch up with her. His horse was a bay gelding named Prince, larger than Willow.

"I'll race you," Harmony grinned. She urged Willow into a gallop, leaning forward slightly of her saddle.

Prince accelerated to a gallop also, his larger strides helping him to catch up but Willow had a lighter weight to carry. Harmony laughed merrily. The wind in her hair felt amazing, the speed, the thrill, like she was practically flying! She felt so free when she rode. William felt warmth in his heart again. It made him happy when she was happy. Gradually he overtook her. "Come on! I want more of a race than that!"

Harmony accepted the challenge. Her legs rammed into Willow's strong sides and the mare threw her head up, picking up even more speed. She came even more out of the saddle, making her shape more streamline and the two riders drew level again. She could almost feel the pounding of the hooves on the ground within her, like a heartbeat or a drum of war. William was the first to slow down.

"I win," Harmony smiled sweetly.

"Yes, you win," William smiled back.

Harmony halted Willow and waited for him to catch up with her. They had covered quite a bit of ground from galloping and it wasn't long until they reached the palace. All the people Harmony had expected were waiting for them.

"All hail the lady Harmony!" she heard Fandral call as they approached. "And Sir William!"

The married glanced to each other, both smiling. Harmony then caught Kistain's eye and gave him a little nod. The two horses came to a halt. Kistain hurried over to his sister. "Everything's in place."

Harmony leant down, while William dismounted, and whispered, "Where is she? I don't see her."

"Oh, she's inside," Kistain hissed. "She is very anxious to meet you, apparently." He suddenly went back to the rest of his family as William came to his wife and lifted her off Willow's back, though she was perfectly capable herself.

"Thanks," she muttered with a smile.

She had not taken three steps when she was ambushed by hugs from her family, and then her friends. Harmony had forgotten how strong Sif's embraces were. "I hope you are well," the warrior said.

"I am. And yourself?" Harmony asked.

"We have all missed you," Fandral answered for her, taking Harmony's hand and kissing it.

"I've missed you too," she said. "Loki!" She flung her thin arms around the God of Mischief.

"Kistain told me what you intend to do," he whispered. "I will help you."

"Good," Harmony replied, pulling away. She looked past him, and then gulped.

Thor looked rather frightening, still very handsome, standing tall and proud but with a certain darkness about him. She had not forgotten what Kistain had told her the previous week about the Golden Thunderer becoming 'animalistic and primal' as it had been put. He stood apart from his friends, his large fists clenched at his sides. Before turning to answer her father's beckoning, Harmony gave him a little, shy smile. Sir Lockehart pulled his daughter into a warm hug.

"Alice is anxious to meet you," he told her.

"Really?" Harmony questioned disbelievingly.

"She has been anxious since she heard the news."

_Of course she has, _Harmony thought, _I'm the threat._

"Father?" Kistain interrupted.

"Yes my boy?" he said.

"Can I borrow Harmony for one second?"

Sir Lockehart gestured for her to go. Harmony hurried over to her brother and beckoned Loki over too, which struck the Asgardians as odd. "Loki?" Sif questioned.

"One moment," he replied smoothly.

In a private corner, where they could not be heard, they huddled together like naughty school children, and Kistain began to explain things to his sister. "Father has arranged a little tea party sort of thing for you, Alice and he so you can get to know her. We're going to be outside and around, doing what we can to put her off from marrying father – Loki can use his magic. What you have to do is simply be rude and unwelcoming, but be subtle about it."

"I can do that," Harmony agreed.

"Good luck," Loki wished her.

Harmony followed her father into his chambers, where the tea party was to be held, and Loki and the Lockehart children assumed their positions. On the way there, Harmony and her father crossed paths with a brooding Thor. "Father?" Harmony whispered, watching the God of Thunder walk away. "Can Thor join us? He seems upset," she asked innocently.

"I don't see why not. My prince," Sir Lockehart called.

Thor stopped and turned.

"Would you care to join us?" he asked the immortal. "It would make my daughter most happy."

Thor didn't even have to think. His face relaxed and looked almost happy, he walked back towards them, towering over Harmony like the giant he was as he drew closer and closer. He had missed her sweet, innocent eyes that watched him in, oddly, the same way prey watched their hunters. She had forgotten just how enormous he was. As the three entered, Harmony caught a second's long glance of Kistain outside the window.

The first sight of Alice made Harmony's blood boil. She was sitting in her chair, her _mother's _chair. How dare she? With a smile sweet as sugar, Alice stood up and walked towards Harmony. She was fairly tall, pretty – Harmony had to admit – with light brown eyes and blonde hair, quite a bit lighter than Thor's, and looked to be in her late thirties. Sir Lockehart and Thor had let her walk in front because this was initially about her and Alice getting to know each other.

"I'm Alice," she smiled overly sweetly. "You must be Harmony." Alice offered her hand to the girl.

Harmony's face was blank and cold as stone. She saw right past the sweet act Alice was putting on. The woman both disliked her and felt intimidated by her. Harmony did not shake Alice's hand as every person in the room would have expected; she scowled at it and then at Alice. That was very unlike Harmony, extremely unlike Harmony.

"Harmony," Sir Lockehart prompted his daughter.

"That's my mother's chair," the girl growled, her eyes full of hate.

"Harmony," her father repeated a little more sternly. "Alice, sit down." He smiled to the mortal woman.

Harmony curled up on the sofa, adjacent her mother's chair and opposite her father's. Thor sat beside her while her father settled in his armchair.

"So, Harmony," Alice kept her sweet, oh-so-innocent smile, "I hear you're married."

"Yes," Harmony nodded. "And I heard that you only agreed to come here until after I was long gone."

Sir Lockehart said nothing to that for he was the one to reveal that fact to his daughter in the first place.

Alice laughed nervously. "Well, your father told me how close you were with your family and that you were the mother figure, and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Really?" Harmony raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Or maybe because you know that the others would never even think about accepting you as their stepmother while I was still around?"

"No, of course not, I, ahh!" Alice suddenly screamed.

Two rats were scurrying around her feet, one had bitten her.

"What in Odin's name?" Thor said.

"Alice, are you all right?" Sir Lockehart cried, leaping to his feet.

"Get them away! Get them away!" Alice screamed.

"They're just rats," Harmony said like it was nothing, picking them up, knowing where they came from, and took them to the window. She stepped out onto the balcony and gave them to a concealed Kistain. "This won't work," she whispered. "I made a mistake and invited Thor in, I'm sorry. He'll know what's going on. Abort the plan. I can do this on my own."

"Are you sure?" Kistain asked.

"Yes, now go before you're seen but tell Loki good job," she gave him a wink and returned inside.

"Are they gone?" Alice squeaked.

"They're gone," Harmony said, curling back up in her seat. "Everything's fine."

"Thank you, Mo," Sir Lockehart said.

"Mo," Alice repeated. "That's sweet. Mind if I call you 'Mo'?"

"It's Harmony to you," Harmony grumbled.

"Harmony, where are your manners?" her father scolded.

Harmony looked down. She was going against her natural behaviour but this had to be done.

"Harmony, I don't know what I've done to upset you but whatever it is, I'm very sorry," Alice lied, but very convincingly.

"Forgive my daughter, Alice," Sir Lockehart said. "It just must simply be hard for her to adjust to a new female when she was so close to her dear mother."

"Of course, of course," Alice nodded.

"I'm right here," Harmony interrupted.

Alice ignored her. "Were all the children affected so badly?"

Harmony was starting to bristle. Thor noticed and placed a large hand on her shoulder as gently as he could. He had been very surprised by her bitter behaviour. It was so unlike her. At his touch, Harmony's anger and hate was gone and the usual Harmony was back. She turned quickly to face him, her eyes wide and startled, not narrowed like they had been ever since she laid eyes on Alice.

"Not that I've ever known about," Sir Lockehart shook his head.

"I think you did the right thing by marrying her off. It wouldn't have been good for the others if they'd been around this," Alice said, her dislike for the eldest Lockehart daughter leaking through.

"How dare you?" Harmony exclaimed, turning back to a potential stepmother and jumping to her feet. "How dare you? You just walk in here, take my _mother's _chair, show no respect for her memory, and then you act like you know all of us and our situation like the back of your hand. You're glad I was married off so I was out the way because I'm a threat to you and you know it. You know you have no hope of winning over my brothers and sisters as their mother figure while I'm still around. You can't even remember their names, how do you expect to know them like a mother?" Her eyes burned with tears and her cheeks were red with rage. "You're not our mother and you never will be," her voice cracked.

"Harmony, please calm down," her father said very softly, though he was very tense in his seat; he had never seen his daughter like this before. "I just wanted you and Alice to get to know each other. Perhaps that was a mistake."

"I think so," Alice said, standing up and taking Harmony's hands. "If this is the kind of mother you've been to them, then I fear for them. I think it would be best if you went home and you left the children to me and in my care."

That was all it took.

Harmony ripped her hands away and threw herself at Alice, tears spilling down her cheeks. She gripped Alice's clothes as tight as she could, her nails digging into her, and shook her as she screamed, "YOU ARE NOT THEY'RE MOTHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! OUR MOTHER IS DEAD! YOU'LL NEVER BE HER AND THEY'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Thor leapt out of his seat and seized the tiny maiden with one powerful arm. He hauled her away with no effort at all, holding her trapped helplessly against his wide, rock hard chest. His arm held both hers pinned to her side, rendering them useless but she kept crying and screaming.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE OUR FATHER FROM US! NEVER! NEVER!"

"Thor, take her away please," Sir Lockehart begged the Asgardian prince, over his daughter's crying, whilst holding the shocked woman around the shoulders.

Thor nodded and swept Harmony's legs out from under her. He carried her to her old chambers, holding her tightly his chest, and closed the large door with his foot. She had reduced to quiet sobs and sniffles. Very carefully, Thor lowered the girl he held such strong desire for to the ground. In the back of his mind, his dark, primal side was roaring like an uncontrollable beast.

_Take her! She is all yours. She is all ours! Take her while you have her. Harmony belongs to you. You can do anything you please with her, you know you can!_

Although he didn't want to, Thor had to shut those thoughts away, for now at least. The current situation was more important. He had to focus on that.

"He can't marry her," she whispered with her arms wrapped around his waist. "He just can't."

"Hush, little one," Thor purred softly, still holding her to him. His words didn't fail to send shivers up and down Harmony's spine, despite her tears.

"I have never seen you this way, Harmony," the god said. "Do you wish to tell me?"

"We'll lose our father if he marries her," Harmony murmured. "We'll just become a burden to them both. He'll stop loving us and he'll just care about his new wife. She'll never be our mother."

"Your violent actions were unjustified though, little one," Thor had to stop him from saying 'my love'.

"I don't care," she cried.

"Your father will care. You have not helped your cause," he murmured.

"If he marries her, he loses me," she whimpered stubbornly into the giant's chest.

Thor ran a hand down her hair, holding back his strength in case he hurt her. She was so small and so fragile. If he were a lion, she would be a little mouse. But it was so hard to continue fighting his primal desires to take her and make her irrevocably his.

"I want to go home," Harmony said. "Will you take me to William?"

"Of course," Thor answered stiffly. He was reluctant to release her but he had to and walked her to her husband.

Harmony had to walk very quickly to keep up with his large strides. She stayed close to him, at the same time composing herself so William wouldn't see her so broken. William was with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"Speak of the angel herself!" Fandral cried, raising his cup to Harmony.

Harmony shared not such frivolity. "William, we have to go. Now."

William immediately knew something was very wrong. He could see she had been crying. "Of course. Right away."

"Harmony, what's wrong?" Sif asked.

"The woman, Alice," Hogun guessed.

Harmony nodded and pulled lightly on William's arm to speed up their departure.

"What about her?" Sif questioned.

Harmony didn't answer. She left with great haste, pulling William along with her. He helped her up onto Willow's back before mounting his own horse. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three hurried after them. "Harmony, come back!" the God of Thunder boomed. The monster inside him was roaring with a possessive menace. How could he have released her so easily?

"Harmony, wait!" Sif called in a softer voice. "Surely we can sort things out!"

Harmony ignored both of them and spurred Willow into the fastest gallop the mare could manage. William followed, bewildered, after her. When a safe distance away from the palace, Harmony slowed down and told William of everything that had happened and her conditions of her father's marriage. And when she got home she sent a letter to Kistain.

_Kistain,_

_I have failed to carry out my task and drive Alice away. I fear that I may have made the situation worse. I am so sorry. You must to do everything you can to get rid of her or convince father not to marry her and I mean anything. I will not lose him. We've already lost one parent, I'm not going to lose another. Do anything you can and let father know that if he marries Alice, he will have lost his eldest daughter. I love you._

_Harmony_

Harmony collapsed over her desk with her head buried in her arms, muttering to herself, "I am so stupid."

"Are you all right, my lady?" came Lidia's kind voice.

Lifting her head again, Harmony looked round, "Not really."

"Oh," said Lidia. "Is there anything I can do?"

Harmony shook her head, then paused. "Actually, could you see this letter is delivered to my brother?" She held the letter out to the maid.

"Certainly, my lady," Lidia curtsied and left her alone again.

Harmony silently begged that Kistain and the others would forgive. She cursed herself for letting herself lose control so quickly. Thor was right – she had probably made it worse and now she had to trust her brothers and sisters to continue the task she had failed. Her tiny fists slammed down on the table, and it hurt. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _She cursed herself. It had been her fault from the start. She had invited Thor to join them out of her sympathy for him and because of that the plan could not be carried out.

"Harmony, darling?" William called softly from outside. "May I come in?"

"Yes," she called back.

William closed the door behind him and crouched down in front of his wife, purposefully lowering his height so he had the submissive stance. "I want you to do something for me."

"Of course. What is it?" Harmony answered, and William smiled.

"I want you to come for a ride with me and tell me everything that's on your mind that you feel comfortable sharing, and know that someone listened to you," he said gently, taking her hands in his. "Get everything off your chest, even if you feel it is the most ridiculous and selfish thing. I will listen. Would you do that for me?"

Harmony nodded silently and him pull her up. He held her hand comfortingly in his as they walked to the stables, where Hunter was working. "Hunter!" William called.

"Sir," Hunter said, his eyes burning with lust at the sight of Harmony.

"Are Prince and Willow still tacked up?" William asked politely.

Hunter looked over his shoulder. "Yes, they are."

"Well, Harmony and I are going for a little ride," William said, walking past Hunter, and making sure Harmony was on his far side. "That'll be all, Hunter."

The boy's eyes remained fixated on Harmony as she brought Willow out of her stable and mounted. He saw how she was purposefully avoiding his eyes contact and how he made her nervous. William cast the stable boy a glare as he rode past. He did have sympathy for the boy but he had gone so long without any trouble, and William could tolerate his wife being the victim.

"You know what's wrong with Hunter, don't you?" Harmony asked when they were out of the manor gates and onto the forest path. William's eyes answered 'yes'. "Tell me."

"When he was younger, Hunter was abused by his carers. Verbal abuse, physical abuse and… sexual abuse. It became imprinted in his mind that if you love someone you had to take them unwillingly because he was taught that doing that was an act of love, not abuse. I found him and took him in, taught him the right way to love a person. He's never gone back to his old ways, not until you came here," he told her. "Do not blame yourself. Blame those monsters that moulded him into what he is now."

"I had no idea," Harmony gasped, suddenly feeling a lot of sympathy for him. What he must have been through must have been horrible, more horrible than she could possibly imagine.

"Don't let your kind heart run away with your head, Harmony. However haunting his past might be, he still tried to make an advance on you and you were unwilling, and that is unacceptable," William warned her. "But we're not here to talk about Hunter. We're here to talk about you. Tell me what you feel."

"About what?"

"About anything. Everything."

"I feel too selfish," Harmony said bashfully.

"I will not judge you," William promised. "I want you to get everything that's bothering you off your chest."

"I miss my brothers and sisters so much and… and my mother," she began quietly. William could not help but be interested for Harmony had never spoken of her mother before. "There are so many things I wished we could have said and done together. I could always talk to her about anything and she'd always find a way to make me smile when I was upset. And she never got angry, no matter what we did, no matter how naughty we were, she never got angry with us. And until she died, I had never felt a proper, deep anger or rage at all in my life."

"Never?" William said.

"No, never. And I hated it. The only time that I've actually really wanted to lose control was today with Alice. Everyone's told me so, I'm just not a violent or aggressive person. I know I'm not and I rarely feel anger like that. The only time that I really rage though is when it comes to my mother or something related to that. If there's a woman my father likes, I instantly hate her because she could be one to take him away from me. I don't want to lose my father like I lost my mother," Harmony confessed, feeling so selfish.

"So you want to eliminate any possible threats?"

"Yes, because I will not stand by and lose another parent. If he marries another woman, he'll be dead to me."

"Why do you feel that, Harmony?"

"He'll want to start a new family and we'll just be a burden or a complication he'll want to just get rid of. He won't love us anymore."

"He loves you, Harmony," William said.

"Not anymore. All he wants now is a new wife. Men don't care anymore when their wives die," she said stubbornly.

"Harmony, your father cares more than you can ever imagine."

"We don't need someone trying to be our new mother. I've managed just fine doing it and we've been all right without father trying to find a new wife. He wasn't looking for a new wife five months ago. It's only now we've become a burden on him. And I'm upset with the fact that it had to be me that had to be sent away when I'm the one my brothers and sisters need the most. I miss the palace, I miss my family and I miss my friends!" Harmony sighed. "I wish things could be the way they were."

"My lord!" Sir Lockehart called to Thor down the corridor. The God of Thunder turned to face the mortal man. "Sir Lockehart," he rumbled, his voice a deep growl. "How is your lady friend, Alice?"

Sir Lockehart closed the long distance between them. "She is well, if not still a little shaken. I am concerned for my daughter, my lord. Tell me, is there anything she told you that she didn't not… mention earlier?"

"I am unsure if she would want me to divulge such information," Thor answered. His glorious, intimidating height of 6"6 towered magnificently over Sir Lockehart, and Thor had to bite back a smug smirk.

"Please, your majesty," the mortal begged. "I have never known Harmony to be like this, not even when her mother… anyway but there must be a reason why she holds such disdain for Alice."

Thor crossed his thick muscular arms over his chest. "I think it better if you heard this from her yourself."

"I do not think she wishes to see me," Sir Lockehart sighed sadly.

"She is afraid of losing you. Be careful you do not lose her," Thor said and with that, he swept past Harmony's father and continued on his way.

His fists clenched at his sides as he strode through the corridors. He had been a fool letting Harmony slip away so easily. He'd had her right there in his arms, where she belonged. Oh, how he remembered her delicate touch so well, the feel of her hair against his calloused hand, her dark watery eyes that only truly held kindness and innocence. The anger was not like her.

Out of all the maidens in Asgard, she was the one who remained in his mind, the one he always remembered, the one who had managed to capture his attention. Thor remembered that he had thought her beautiful even when she was a child and he could see that her beauty would only continue to blossom as she grew older. Thor knew that some of the maidens who had seen him and Harmony together had turned red with envy, especially because she was a little mortal girl, nothing special. Well, not in their eyes. But to Thor, the fact that she was mortal drew him to her even more because he wasn't supposed to have her. That, in fact, made him lust for her even more.

He had often watched her as she cared for her little brothers and sisters, knowing that she would make a wonderful mother when she had children of her own. He watched everything about her. She held herself with an innocent grace and subtle spirit. She moved so lightly, having such little weight to carry, and her dark chestnut curls always had a slight bounce when she walked. And she was so tiny! Her full height was barely 5"3! Thor could hold her weight easily with one or two fingers. One of the things Thor liked about her figure was that she was very petite but not stick thin. Her arms and legs were gorgeously shaped with a tiny amount of muscle that made her look vibrant and healthy. But Thor loved everything about her, her personality, her body, her heart and soul. And by Odin's name he would have her, one way or another!

It had been quite a long time since Harmony felt like a child again. Her heart was heavy but in a good way. It was heavy with gratitude and affection. During their ride together, Harmony had confessed to William that she used to love being read to, especially by her mother. And for so long, Harmony had been without that luxury. But being as kind as he was, William wanted to give her what she had missed so much. He let her chose a book from the bookcase, curl up with her head rested against his leg and he began to read to her.

Harmony lay with her eyes closed. She was wide awake, listening carefully to every syllable that William spoke. His voice was perfect for telling stories. He just had _that _kind of voice: fairly deep, smooth and gentle. He stroked her hair in a slow rhythm as he read aloud to her. Harmony had chosen a childhood Midgardian fairy tale that she had liked when she was younger. William obliged with a smile. He wanted to do this for her.

During the second chapter, Lidia came in, as usual, at work. But the maid stopped at the odd sight and listened. She soon recognised the story William was reading to his wife like she were a child. Lidia smiled at the sight. Harmony looked so peaceful, like she had never experienced sadness. Lidia knew the mistress wasn't in love with the master, but Lidia knew that the mistress did love the master. A blind man could see that the two were close.

Transfixed, Lidia stopped her chores to listen to one of the stories she'd heard many times as a girl. William noticed her presence in the room but he did not mind at all. In the third chapter, he even beckoned her over to sit down in the seat opposite him and Harmony. The young girl looked to be sleeping but she was still wide awake and could hear everything going on around her. She knew it was Lidia who was also present.

As the story went on, Harmony began to grow tired. She curled up a little more against William's leg and let out a content hum. His voice was like a lullaby. Lidia smiled at the young mistress as she slowly began to slip in and out of consciousness. Whenever Harmony woke up, she'd give William's leg a little nudge to tell him she was still awake. When she didn't nudge for three chapters, William assumed she had fallen asleep. He closed the book and placed it on the side table. Carefully, so as not to wake her up, William lifted his wife into his arms and carried her up to her room. He laid her down on her bed and covered her with a thick blanket. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left her to peacefully sleep.

The next day, Harmony received a letter from Kistain.

_Harmony,_

_Do not be so hard on yourself. I know you are the most affected by the situation and you are not to blame. I have not yet had the chance to speak with father but I can assure you that all of us are being as unpleasant to Alice as possible and making it crystal clear to her that we don't want her. I will try to explain everything rationally to father and hopefully he'll listen. We must stay strong for each other if for nothing else. I miss you._

_Kistain._

Harmony felt a small smile creep onto her lips and she knew that none of the Lockehart children were going down without a fight. She hoped Kistain could straighten things out with her father; there was a better chance of him listening to Kistain than her. She replied to him that same day.

_Kistain,_

_Thank you for not giving up on me, on father. Please try to convince him not to marry Alice for all our sakes. Be totally honest with him if you have to. Write back to me after you have spoken with him._

_love Harmony_

It was not until almost a month later that Harmony received her brother's reply, with much anxiety.

_Harmony,_

_I have had many discussions with father but it seems Alice is gifted with a silver tongue. Every time I managed to start convincing him not to marry for all the reasons, Alice would find some way to persuade him back. Things are not looking up and I am so sorry. We will keep trying, I promise._

_On a different subject, Thor seems to be getting worse and worse. Don't ask how I know, but he has been bedding some of the maids and only ones who look like you on any level. He desires you, Harmony, face it, and it could be dangerous. He's almost turning into a monster. Let's hope it wears off soon._

_Kistain._

_p.s Do not look for us. _

Harmony was incredibly confused by her brother's added message. What did he mean? Harmony read the letter again in case she had missed anything, only this time, her attention was drawn to Thor. Harmony gulped. She folded the letter close and dropped her eyes. Now, Harmony had always had a crush on the God of Thunder but she never expected this! According to her brother, Thor was becoming some kind of animal out of lust for her. It surprised her to think about how gentle he had been on the day she had met Alice. Had he been keeping all his feelings caged within him?

Turning her head, Harmony caught a glimpse of Hunter outside the window from the corner of her eye. She focused on him. In his hand he held a horse shoe. Harmony's stomach cringed; there was something really not right. He did not notice her looking down on him through the window, he seemed far too wrapped up in something to notice anything around him. The look on his face was almost frightening. Harmony watched him closely as he slipped inside the manor, still carrying the horse shoe. No longer able to see him, the chestnut haired girl sat back in her chair, confused.

She watched the winter's sun set, silently admiring the beautiful colours of the sky. She soon felt a want to read before dinner, and decided she would fetch the book William had first read to her. It had become one of her favourites. But it was still in his room so she would have to fetch it. Heaving herself out of her comfy chair, Harmony wandered without a care towards her husband's chambers.

She knocked gently on his door. "William?" she called softly.

There was no reply.

Harmony's brow furrowed. She was sure William had been in his room. A little louder, she knocked and called again. Still no answer. Harmony shrugged; perhaps he was downstairs. He wouldn't mind her popping in to collect a book. The door opened with a creak and Harmony slipped inside, closing it quietly after her. Turning to face the room, Harmony's heart suddenly ground to a halt.

From behind the grand bed lay a hand, within its lifeless grip a copy of Snow White.

Thor had not been expecting to be summoned by Heimdall, the gatekeeper, but he was. He had been returning to his chambers after bedding yet another maiden. He had no feelings for any of them. All he needed was to try and tame the wild beast within him, ease his erotic desires. It had failed, if not made everything worse. Thor hurried to the Bifrost to answer Heimdall's urgent call.

"Heimdall," the God of Thunder boomed. "You summoned me?"

"I did," the gatekeeper nodded, his voice calm but deadly serious. "I have urgent news for you, Odinson. The one you desire, the mortal, is in grave danger."

Thor's chest tightened and his inner beast roared with fury and possessiveness. "What," he growled in a voice that could frighten a fully grown man.

"She is in need of help. If she is to remain pure, you must hurry to her aid," Heimdall said, not fazed by the blond giant's anger.

Thor turned on his heels, blood boiling and teeth bared, and stormed away from the Bifrost. Holding Mjolnir high above his head, Thor took off from the ground with amazing speed to fly to the aid of his little Harmony. He would rescue her and finally, selfishly, make her his.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? A little spoiler for you - the Thor/Harmony stuff begins next chapter :)**

**Love and hugs xxx**

**P.s. remember reviews/advice/suggestions/criticisms are all and always welcome. They really help me and keep me motivated and I love hearing what you guys think :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is when the Thor/Harmony stuff gets going. Yummy!**

A thousand thoughts exploded in Harmony's mind all at once. Her mouth opened but words refused to be uttered, instead only choked and gasping noise could be made. Her heart had stopped altogether, her blood was cold. It could not be. It just couldn't.

"William?" she managed to gasp out, her eyes filling with denying tears. "N-No."

"Oh, yes," a voice purred behind her.

Before she could turn, a hand seized her by the hair and another covered her mouth so she could not scream. Her body struggled wildly in an instinctive attempt to get free, but she struggled in vain; the hands had a firm grip on her and, as tears streamed down her cheeks, the unspeakable horror dawned upon Harmony as she registered who it was holding her. Shaking her head like a dog that had caught a rat, the girl managed to free her mouth. "What did you do to him!" she screamed.

"You want to see, do you?" Hunter growled, forcing her around the bed to look upon William's body.

Harmony let out a sound, a mix between a moan and a scream of bitter loss. From a second's glance, she knew he had been strangled, the purple collar that marred his skin gave away that much. And beside his neck was the horse shoe she had seen Hunter carrying earlier. In his hand was the copy of Snow White she had been coming to collect. But worst of all were his eyes, wide and terrified, not kind and gentle like they always were, or always had been. It couldn't sink in that he was gone. That Hunter had killed him.

"Why!" Harmony screeched, clawing at her attacker like a feral cat. "WHY!" In the back of her head, she wondered why none of the other servants had heard her terrible screams.

"Because now I can have what I want," the stable boy said gruffly. "I can love you."

"No, this is not love!" Harmony cried out. "Get off me!"

Hunter ignored her and threw her onto the bed with little effort and climbed on top of her, pinning her down. Her little fists pounded helplessly on his back but he hardly felt them. With all her strength, Harmony bucked and thrashed, screaming until her throat was raw. Hunter tried to shush her, a part of him not quite understanding what was wrong. He had always been loved this way.

With a brutish grunt, Hunter captured the girl's innocent lips, one of his hands tangled in her hair so she could not escape his hungry mouth. Harmony kept up her fight until she collapsed with exhaustion, all that time her mouth joined with Hunter's. She stopped fighting but did not cooperate. All she could think about in that moment was her dead husband lying on the floor beside them. They had never been in love but by the gods they loved one another. And now he was gone, just like that!

Hunter tore away Harmony's wedding ring from her finger and tossed it carelessly across the room, earning a cry of protest from her. He grabbed the Midgardian jacket Harmony wore and threw it down to the floor, easily holding out against her feeble attempts to escape. Harmony knew what was coming. She was helpless, she could not stop it. Hunter ignored her cries and pleas, no matter how frightened or reasonable they were. He was going to love her just the way he had been loved. He seized her in another kiss, this time forcing her lips apart to plunge his wet tongue into her mouth. Harmony had never felt so scared in her life.

She soon stood corrected.

The outside wall of the bedroom seemed to explode, accompanied by an enraged male roar. Harmony screamed in shock and suddenly she was no longer pinned down by Hunter. She covered her eyes to stop any rubble getting in, but when she looked up once more, she found herself gazing upon the God of Thunder himself. Despite being her saviour, he was the one who frightened Harmony the most; he could do some _very _serious damage.

Thor seemed to ignore her and went straight for Hunter with a deep growl of fury in his chest. Dropping Mjolnir with a thud, he seized the pathetic mortal by his clothes and lifted him off the ground, holding the boy level with his face, at the same time unknowingly bruising his skin but Thor wouldn't have cared even if he knew. "You dare touch an innocent maiden!" the god bellowed. "Your disgraceful actions will not be taken lightly." He cast a quick glance at William but he cared little about that.

Harmony was curled, frozen in fear, in a ball, her arms tightly over her knees. She knew that Hunter had no chance against Thor, an immensely strong, invincible, hulking god, and so did both Hunter and Thor. Then a part of her mind thought, _if Hunter has no chance, then what about me? I could not even defeat Hunter myself._

"What do you care?" Hunter growled defiantly but his fear could be seen. Thor smirked, knowing the boy was really terrified.

He tightened his grip on Hunter. "Because the girl is now _mine_."

Harmony felt her insides flinch; a possessive god could not be good, and worse one with the size and power (and sexiness) of Thor. But better to be in his care than left with Hunter in a house containing her dead husband. Thor could protect her when she could not. Harmony suddenly gasped as Hunter was thrown into the opposite wall. The stable boy cried out and crumpled on the floor. Thor smirked; he enjoyed the power he had as a god over the mortals. They were so easily broken and defeated. He had not even been given a fight.

"Come on, boy, fight me!" the God of Thunder taunted. "If you want this fair maiden so much then fight for her!"

Meanwhile, Harmony had regained the ability to move. She leaned over and looked down at William's body, her eyes filled with tears. Hunter saw this and he didn't like it. He tore his attention away from the Asgardian Prince and lunged for the girl, ripping her away from her husband. "No!" he screamed with jealousy.

Thor dove after him and threw him across the room for a second time. He paid no attention to Harmony; he would deal with the runt mortal first. Harmony's body refused to move again and all she could was witness the horrors about to commence.

"I said fight me, boy!" Thor hollered. He lifted Hunter onto his feet in a grip so tight that the stable boy's arm emitted a sickening crack.

Blood leaked onto Thor's hand. A dark smile crept onto his lips and he tightened his fingers around Hunter's arms. His cries of pain and even for mercy was discarded, Thor kept crushing his fragile bones. More blood spilled, creating a pool beneath Hunter's dangling feet. Without warning, Thor body slammed the boy, hard enough to break ribs but not hard enough to kill him. Harmony's body flinched. Her mind begged her to look away but she no longer had control over her body. She wanted to yell for Thor to stop but she simply couldn't.

Thor dropped Hunter to the floor and placed his large foot over his already broken ribs. Hunter screamed out in terrible agony. When Thor had had enough of that, without warning, he seized Hunter's broken arm and actually pulled his arm out of its socket in one swift and strong tug. Harmony felt sick at the sound but her body still would not let her turn away. She was terrified. The last thing she had expected from the God of Thunder was to do anything like this, especially to a defenceless boy. He _had_ become a monster. Just as Kistain had warned her so.

But it was real. This was all happening.

Reaching out with his hand, Thor summoned Mjolnir to his grip and held it high, ready to bring Hunter's miserable existence to a pitiful and gruesome end. The Golden Thunderer's bright blue eyes burned with malice and power as his enormous frame cast a shadow over Hunter's ruined body.

"Thor, stop!" Harmony cried without thinking about it. "Don't do it!"

Thor heard her but he chose to ignore her. One second and everything was over. Hunter's last cry rang in her ears. She couldn't stop shaking; she couldn't stop her heart beating so quickly. Thor turned and dropped his bloody hammer to the ground. His eyes were softer, but not without the element of possessiveness. He approached her carefully, somewhat surprised when she shuffled away from him. He had just saved her. Thor shrugged mentally, assuming it was probably the situation scaring her. "Do not be frightened, Harmony. No harm shall come to you," he promised.

"N-No," Harmony shook her head.

Thor reached out to her. "I will not hurt you. You are safe."

Now backed up against the headboard of the bed, Harmony had nowhere else to flee. The pads of his fingers touched her face and traced down her cheek. His gentle, yet somehow still intimidating, eyes searched her wide, watery brown ones, telling her he meant what he said. Letting out a long breath, Harmony nodded. She didn't make a single noise as Thor lifted her into his thick arms. He tucked her head under his chin and then summoned Mjolnir. "I'm taking you home, Harmony," Thor told her. "And you will be under my care and protection."

Harmony was reassured by his words. The process of her calming down was quickly reversed as Thor took off into flight, leaving William behind. Harmony struggled and screamed out his name but her voice became lost in the wind.

"Thor, take me back!" she cried, struggling in the god's grip. "I can't leave him!" She felt his growling response though his armour rather than hearing it. His hold on her tightened a little.

Harmony soon stopped her struggles, knowing it was just a waste of energy. Thor flew straight to the balcony of his chambers, making sure nobody saw Harmony, his new maiden. She was still curled up in a ball as he carried her inside. Thor first set his hammer down and then placed Harmony on the floor. Her knees were weak from shock and suddenly gave out from under her. Of course, Thor caught her with ease. He smiled like nothing had happened and laid her down on his large bed.

"You have been shaken. You must rest," he said to her. "Wait here for me while I relieve myself of my armour."

"No, stay here," she begged, her voice like that of a frightened child's. "I can't be alone."

Thor placed a hand on her cheek, well, more like the whole side of her face. "Harmony, you are safe. You have nothing to fear. I will not be long."

Harmony opened her mouth to protest but he had gone already. Her tears began to spill uncontrollably. She buried her face in one of the many pillows and sobbed into the soft fabric. When the sound reached Thor's ears, as he re-entered the room, his heart became heavy; he didn't want her to be crying. He rushed over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch and looked up to meet his eyes. Harmony was slightly unnerved to see him clad only in a pair of linen trousers.

Her eyes flickered from his magnificently muscled chest and stomach to his eyes. She had never seen such a muscular man before, and she had seen a fair few of the warriors shirtless over the years. Compared to Thor, they were thin and scrawny. Thor noticed her repetitive glances to his body and smirked proudly. He raised himself to his full height and Harmony gulped. His colossal figure loomed over her, practically emitting strength and power. She could not help but stare. Harmony blinked and a tear slid down her cheek.

"You're beautiful," she gasped in awe, her voice barely a whisper.

Thor chuckled deeply. "Why, thank you. You are quite the delight of the eyes yourself."

"I… I should go," she said. She edged towards the other side of the bed, away from him.

"Nonsense," Thor said. "You shall stay with me tonight. And that is an order."

Defeated, Harmony nodded. The two of them lay together in the same bed, not touching each other, not even close to each other. Harmony had never shared a bed with a man before, not even William. Oh, William. Another load of tears pooled in her dark eyes.

"What is it, little one?" Thor murmured.

"He's dead… William's dead," she choked out.

Thor had grown tired of this William Merlotte. He had been the one standing between him and his Harmony. "Do not speak of him," he warned her gently.

Unable to look him in the eyes, Harmony turned over so her back faced him. "Why did you kill Hunter like that?" she whispered.

"I did what I had to do," Thor answered.

"You didn't have to do _that. _He was defenceless and you knew it."

"You defend your attacker?"

"No, but you didn't have to be so brutal. He was only human. He had no chance against you," Harmony's voice strengthened a little. "And it wasn't his fault," she added in a whisper.

"Your words are a riddle to me," Thor said, confused.

"I can't say," Harmony muttered. "But what you did was wrong."

Thor wanted to seize her, pull her beneath him and tell her what was what. But he had to refrain such aggression; he knew she was emotionally vulnerable but he could still use his words. Thor knew his voice had an impact on her. "Do not dishonour my actions to protect you, little maiden," he said sternly. "Would you rather I had left you?"

"No, I hated Hunter for what he did, but what you did to him was wrong. I hate him most for killing my husband," Harmony bit out, knowing she would be scolded for bringing him up again.

"I thought I told you not to speak of him," Thor said.

Harmony did not answer, not wanting to provoke an argument, which she would surely lose. She closed her eyes and curled into a tight ball, holding back all her tears. She didn't want to cry again. It hurt so much. Her chest ached, wishing he could still be alive, and still reading Snow White.

The next morning, Harmony awoke at dawn from a dreamless sleep. The room was silent, aside from a soft snore coming from behind her. All the memories of the night before came flooding back to her, and her chest felt like Thor's hammer invisibly lay atop it. Harmony glanced outside. The first light had fallen delicately over Asgard, like the first thin layer of snow.

Glancing over her shoulder, Harmony looked down at the sleeping god. He had turned over in his sleep and was now lying on his stomach, his relaxed arms wrapped around his pillow. He was actually taking up most of the bed. Harmony looked at him for a second. The irrational part of her mind wanted to reach out and touch him but luckily, the irrational part wasn't usually the one in charge.

Turning her attention back to more important things, Harmony knew she had to find her family and tell them of what happened the previous night. Hopefully things could return to somewhat normal; she would be with her family and friends again. Harmony climbed out of the bed and tiptoed towards the door. She knew it was early in the morning but her family would not mind if it was because of her return.

"Where do you think you are going?" Thor's deep voice rumbled behind her.

Harmony froze. She had always assumed him to be a heavy sleeper and, come to think of it, she hadn't been as quiet as she could have been. She shuddered slightly as she heard the God of Thunder get out of his bed and approach her from behind. They did not touch but she could still feel his closeness and the inviting heat from his body.

"Get back into the bed," he ordered calmly. Harmony knew it was an order that would be said calmly only once.

But still she did not. "I have to go to my brothers and sisters," she said nervously.

"I will not ask again."

Harmony lowered her head and got back into the bed, not giving Thor the satisfaction of her eye contact. Thor climbed in after her, moving much closer than they had been the night before. Now they were almost touching. "Do they know I'm back?" she asked.

"You have not been told, have you?" Thor said.

"Been told what?" Harmony asked slightly panicked.

The giant cupped her delicate jaw. "Your father and your brothers and sisters have moved away from here."

"What? Why?" Harmony gasped.

"Alice persuaded your father to move away to start a new beginning for the whole family, away from here and what the children knew. I think they plan to marry. I am sorry, Harmony. I truly am," he explained.

Harmony shook her head. "I have to find them." It made sense now, what Kistain had said in the letter. '_Do not look for us.'_ But how could she not?

"No," Thor told her firmly. "I forbid you to go."

"Why?" she asked innocently, like a child who didn't understand why they couldn't have their way.

"They moved away for a reason," Thor trailed off slightly, hoping she would get his hint.

Harmony understood but she couldn't stand by and lose her family, not after everything she had lost already. She had to find them, and she would, even if it meant defying Thor.

"Please let me go to them," she thought she would try one last time asking.

"I said, no, Harmony," he repeated.

He wanted her so much. But she had shown nothing but defiance towards him since he rescued her, however passive it was. She questioned everything he said to her, every order, everything. His patience was wearing thin with her already. It angered him how she refused to let go of William. She had not even wanted to marry him! Harmony would have to learn that she was his now.

"Why should I obey you?" Harmony questioned, then instantly regretted it.

Thor moved in one fluid motion, and the result left Harmony trapped underneath the god. He put not weight on her; he didn't need to. His bulging arms and legs created a cage around her without touching her, though he wanted to so much. "Because you are mine now and you will do as I say," he growled and Harmony knew he meant it.

In a moment of fear, she nodded and Thor climbed off her, his beast satisfied. Thor mentally scolded himself. He had lost too much control and his primal desires had overtaken him.

"Forgive me, Harmony," he apologised. "I do not know what came over me." This was a lie.

"I was told that apparently you've been… bedding many of the maids here," Harmony said after a few moments pause.

"Who by?"

"My brother. Is it true?"

Thor hesitated before giving his answer. "Yes. However they meant nothing. I just needed to-,"

"Get it out of your system?" Harmony offered.

"Yes," Thor nodded. "Is that a Midgardian reference?"  
"I guess so," Harmony said with her gentle smile that Thor loved so much. "Thor?"

"Yes?"

"I never thanked you for saving me last night, so, thank you," she said shyly.

"I would do anything to ensure your safety, little one."

In the mid-morning, Thor took Harmony to Sif and the Warriors Three so they could watch her while he bathed. He explained everything to Sif, Hogun and Volstagg while Fandral took Harmony's hand and sat her down. The girl's mood had been lifted when she'd seen Loki. Fandral was beckoned by Sif, leaving Harmony open for Loki to swoop in. He wrapped her little body in a tight, friendly embrace.

"I've missed you," he whispered. "What is wrong?"

"William is dead," Harmony whispered back.

Loki seemed shocked and pulled her in tighter to his chest. Her shoulders began to tremble as she tried not to let her emotions overflow again. The God of Mischief hushed her quietly. "I'm sorry. How did it happen?"

"He was strangled by the stable boy, who then tried to… to…" her voice broke off.

Loki understood. He ran a soothing hand down her long hair and she began to still. Sif and the Warriors Three crowded around the dark haired god and the young girl. Sif knelt down in front of Harmony, her eyes kind and full of sympathy. The group of gods knew about her family too.

"Is there anything we can do?" the goddess asked.

"Tell me where my family is," Harmony said.

"You know we could not do that, even if we knew," Volstagg said.

"And Thor has forbidden us from telling you anything we know or may find out," Sif added.

"But his intentions are well!" Fandral chimed in with a brighter voice. "He does not wish for you to be hurt."

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Harmony grumbled as she leaned against Loki's chest. "I mean, my husband is dead and I'm a fifteen year old widow, my family are gone and I'm not allowed to find them."

"Thor only wishes to keep you safe. You should be grateful to him," Volstagg said but not in an accusing way.

"I am. Of course I am," Harmony said.

"How about a little something to eat to take your mind off things?" Fandral suggested.

Harmony shook her head and politely declined. "I'm not hungry."

"I will never understand the mortals' way with food," Volstagg chuckled to himself.

Harmony relaxed against Loki and the others slowly drifted away from them. He stroked her hair in a gentle rhythm, glad she had calmed down to a reflection of her normal self; he knew she was still hurting inside, despite how relaxed her body was. When she was sure no one, aside Loki, would be able to hear her, Harmony whispered. "I need to find them."

"Harmony, do not do this," Loki warned her in a low voice. "It was because of you that they moved away. That," he paused to think of the right word, "silver tongued harlot has won your father over."

"Loki!" Harmony giggled. "You mustn't say that!"

"But you agree," the god smirked. "I know you loathe her more than anyone."

"You still can't say that," Harmony smiled then became serious again. "But I must find them. If father wants to marry Alice then let him, but my brothers and sisters shouldn't have to live with it when they hate her almost as much as I do. I don't care if it means disobeying Thor."

"Harmony, please do not do this," Loki grasped her hand. "Your brother told you what was becoming of Thor, yes?"

"Yes," the girl nodded.

"Again it was because of you. In all my life I have never seen him this way over a maiden before. And I must tell you that he can be extremely dangerous," Loki warned her, his voice deathly serious and Harmony knew he was right.

"I'll have to take my chance. I can't let this go on," Harmony whispered. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Loki smiled at her. "You are either very brave or very stupid."

Harmony returned with her own gentle smile, her dark eyes sparkling with genuine spirit and happiness. Loki's chest felt warmed. _He _had been the one to make her smile. The mortal held his eyes. She examined his eyes closely. Harmony had always loved Loki's eyes. Such a beautiful emerald that made the colour of the stone itself look dull. Loki looked closely into her eyes at the same time. They were a very deep brown, like dark chocolate with specks of dark honey and milk chocolate scattered across the irises. They reminded him of the eyes of a rabbit or a doe.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the arrival of the God of Thunder. His hair was still wet and he wasn't dressed in his usual Asgardian armour, instead he wore something a little more informal. Harmony noticed his eyes darken when he saw her so close to Loki. It wasn't because it was Loki; it was because Loki was another man. The smaller god seemed to get the message as Thor drew closer to them. "Come, Harmony," he said calmly, extending his hand to her.

Casting a quick glance back at Loki, Harmony took Thor's hand and walked close to him back to his chambers. The Warriors Three bowed their heads respectfully as the two passed on their way out. Thor held open the door to his chambers for Harmony and then closed it behind him.

"Harmony, I want you to tell if the runt mortal boy did anything to you?" he asked unexpectedly.

"No, he didn't. You got there first before anything serious could happen," Harmony said.

"Anything serious?" Thor repeated with eyebrows raised.

"Well, he did… kiss me," she winced slightly, uncertain of his reaction. In the past few hours alone, he had demonstrated his possessiveness of her. "But I didn't want to," she added.

"I know you did not," Thor chuckled. "Oh, Harmony, how could I possibly be angered with you?" He smiled down at her. "You should rest for today."

Harmony nodded. "Where will you be?"

"Here, if you wish it so, but I have some business to attend to this late afternoon," Thor said.

"Will you stay?" Harmony bit her bottom lip.

"Of course," the god flashed his white teeth in a smile enough to make the knees of countless maidens go weak.

"Oh, I just remembered," Harmony said, "I think my clothes are still at the Merlotte estate."

"Not to worry. There are still clothes in your chambers. I will have some brought here," Thor said dismissively.

"Thanks," Harmony muttered.

By the time Thor had to leave, Harmony was very grateful for her lengthy span of patience. Although she loved being with Thor, there were more important things on her mind. Harmony first wanted to go back to the Merlotte estate. If the rest of the servants were still alive, she could ask Lidia to help her find out where her family were; Lidia could spy and overhear things whereas Harmony could not. Someone might let something slip to Lidia. That was her first plan.

She waited a few minutes after Thor had gone before slipping out of his chambers. Harmony knew she had to be careful to avoid her friends; they would surely apprehend her and tell Thor, and then she'd be in big trouble. Thinking about it, she'd be in big trouble either way.

Harmony successfully managed to escape the palace without running into anybody. Hiding in a corner, concealed from sight, she wondered if there was any way she could get a horse. She could get there by foot but a horse would be much quicker. Harmony waited for a long time and it didn't seem there was a way of her getting a mount. She'd just have to run. And run she did.

She sprinted as far as she could as fast as she could down the large forest path, until the muscles in her legs burned, threatening to collapse beneath her. Luckily for Harmony, she knew exactly where she was; the only problem was that the sun would soon be setting. There wasn't much time. Harmony had to keep moving. She forced herself to run again, making sure to pace herself so she could cover more ground before having to stop again.

As the darkness began to take over, Harmony grew increasingly scared. She had no means of defending herself should anything happen. The slightest noise startled her. With a new burst of adrenaline, Harmony was able to push herself on further. The estate couldn't be far now. But then a sudden gust of wind told the young mortal that something wasn't right. She came to a stop, long and raggedy breaths passing through her trembling lips. Had Thor discovered she had gone?

Harmony's body shook from the effort of running. She turned her head from side to side to make sure there was nothing around her. It wasn't until she glanced up. A flash of red and she knew it was him. Chest tightening with fear, Harmony bolted into the forest for it would be harder for him to catch her in there than on the path. She didn't care about what could be in the forests, as long as she could escape the God of Thunder. Unable to keep running, Harmony collapsed against a tree, trying to listen out for him over her heavy breathing, which she was trying to control at the same time.

"HARMONY!" his bellowing voice sent a tremor through the ground and up Harmony's spine.

Her knees almost buckled with fear. Would he hurt her if he got hold of her? It certainly sounded like it. Suddenly a horrible crack roared through the trees as one of their own was brought down, followed by a deep thud that shook the ground. Harmony dreaded to think what it would be like on the receiving end of Thor's anger.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" his voice was closer now, closer than Harmony thought.

She had to move carefully; moving too quickly would give her away. It was much darker in the forest and her clothes were also dark so she had a slight advantage. Dropping to her knees, Harmony crawled to the next large tree in the direction away from Thor's enraged voice. Her eyes watered slightly. She clumsily wiped her hand across to be rid of them.

"I know you are here, Harmony!" he yelled. "Reveal yourself to me!"

_Not bloody likely, _she thought. She then glanced around the tree. Her heart almost got stuck in her throat when she saw him so close to her. He had not seen her but even the slightest noise could give her away. She covered her mouth with her hand to quieten her breathing.

"Face me, little mortal. You cannot hide forever." He was so close now.

A single choked sob was all it took to blow her cover. Facing the inevitable defeat, Harmony sank down against the tree, her knees close against her chest in a fragile ball. She hid her face in her knees and her hair fell down, creating a dark veil over her face. Her whole body flinched at the sound of Thor's heavy footstep barely two metres away from her. Thor turned his head to the side and saw her body wrapped up in a tiny bundle. His chest heaved with anger and his blood boiled but he could not help feel a pang of sympathy for the little, delicate creature.

Miraculously managing to supress an impressive amount of his anger, the god crouched down in front of Harmony. "Open your eyes, Harmony," his voice was soft but frightening at the same time.

Reluctantly, Harmony uncovered her face from the protection of her arms and knees, her eyes like those of prey cornered by a predator. She was unable to look him in the eye. Her gaze remained mostly on the ground or her knees.

"Why did you run, Harmony?" Thor asked. "I forbade you from leaving and yet you did. Why?"

Like a stubborn child, Harmony refused to answer. She knew that Thor knew full well why she ran, he just wanted her to admit her defeat by saying it. A part of her felt guilty for disobeying him, her true self, but this was an exception. This was her family and her family was the most important thing in the world to her.

"Do not play games with me," Thor growled. "Why did you choose to disobey me?"

There were many things Harmony could have said to respond to that; she just had to decide which one. "You know why," she whispered.

"But why did you still go against my orders?"

"You're not the most important thing in my life. My family are," Harmony answered, a little more strength in her voice.

"Disobedience is not treated lightly," Thor said as he stood up to his magnificent full height. "You are coming back to the palace with me."

Harmony shook her head and pressed herself up against the tree as much as she could, still refusing to meet his piercing blue eyes.

"Do not force my hand, young one," he warned her. Suddenly, he swooped down and scooped Harmony up in his arms.

It caught the girl by surprise and she let out a yelp of shock. "Put me down!" she cried though it came out more like begging. She wriggled in his grasp but all he had to do to make her still was hold her a little tighter.

Thor let out a chuckle at how easily he could force her to physically submit to him. Every mortal was fragile to an Asgardian but on top of that, Harmony was considered fragile even amongst her own kind. He wished to talk with her so he chose to walk back to the palace rather than fly. It would also give Harmony more time to think about her actions against him. Had she not yet understood she was his?

"Thor, please put me down," Harmony begged, her voice trying to be calm but he could hear and feel her fear.

"You did not listen to me, I shall not listen to you," he retorted.

"Stop it," Harmony whined. "My situation isn't something to make jokes about."

Thor gave her no answer which irritated her. She had much more to say to him and scold him about but she needed an opportunity to say it. A part of her wanted to hit him but she knew for a fact that she would be the one to get hurt. The silence gave her a chance to actually think about how he was holding her. Close, tightly and intimately. She felt like a rag doll in his huge bulky arms. He had tucked her head against his broad shoulder. His fingers regularly clenched and unclenched around her waist, sending small tingles up and down her body.

Thor felt her shiver under his touch and he smirked down at her. "What is this?"

Harmony gulped.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do we think? I've hit a bit of writer's block and can't think of what should go on between Thor and Harmony in the next chapter so if you have any suggestions leave a review or PM me. I love hearing what you all think!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken a little longer to update, I hope you can forgive me :)**

Thor let out a deep chuckle, his eyes now alight with playful mirth. "Does my touch arouse something within you, little one?"

Harmony blushed, her mind racing as she tried to think of a reason why she had shivered _like that_. She glanced away from his eyes and he chuckled again.

"Is there something you have neglected to tell me about the way you feel?" the god smirked, his inner beast purring.

Although somewhat relieve he wasn't angry anymore or didn't seem angry, Harmony didn't want to get into this. Yes, she had a big crush on Thor and had done for a few years. A first it was just a little thing where she thought he was very attractive, but then it got stronger, so much stronger. And now at fifteen, she was having dreams about him, imagining them together and doing… stuff. But she never actually thought they would ever be in a position to get together. Not to say that Harmony didn't want it but she could never really give it everything she could while she was worried about her family. If she could at least get her brothers and sisters to come back then it would make things so much better for them and for her. Ideally she wanted her father not to marry Alice but it was his choice; it didn't mean the Lockehart children had to be unhappy because of it.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Harmony?" Thor teased. He jogged her playfully in his arms.

"This isn't the time," she said.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Is it not?"

"No. I'm hardly happy with you," she answered back.

"The feeling is mutual," the god said. "But, come now, am I correct in believing you hold such feelings for me?"

Harmony bit the inside of her cheek, quite pleased with what she had just thought of as a response. "Don't flatter yourself. There's nothing special about you."

"Careful how you tread. You are already on thin ice with me."

"I know. That was mean," she apologised with a soft smile. "But it's true," she muttered under her breath.

Thor jogged her again. "There are many maidens who would disagree with you, little one."

_That's not true because we actually agree_, Harmony said to herself. She did indeed think Thor was special. In all her life, Harmony had never looked at a man the way she looked at Thor. Out of all her male friends, the thought of love never crossed her, only friendship and friendly affections. She was perfectly fine with being close with males, emotionally and physically, but she never thought 'potential lover' or anything like that. Except for Thor.

He was, in her eyes, the most handsome, the most alluring, the tallest, biggest, and strongest man she had ever seen. That was what caught Harmony's eye in the first place, even when she was young, and before she got to know him as well. And as she did get to know him, Harmony found that he was very kind and caring, capable of gentleness she wouldn't have thought possible because of how large and strong he was and, because of that, she knew he could apply iron self-control to his actions.

There was no way she could admit such feelings. Yet.

"Well, I'm not like the other maidens," she said.

"I agree with you. I know not another maiden who would disobey me," Thor said.

"Maybe because I'm human," Harmony muttered quietly.

The two remained in silence.

Harmony pressed her cheek into Thor's shoulder, feeling his breathing against her side. He was so warm. Harmony could have happily fall asleep in his arms, and she did. Thor looked down at her and was surprised to see her fast asleep. He didn't think he bring himself to punish her in any way for disobeying him, not when she looked so innocent and delicate. He would let her off this once, give her one more chance.

Harmony was still asleep by the time Thor got back to the palace and carried her to his room. He placed her gently on his bed and had some of Harmony's clothes and some food sent up to his room. Harmony had not eaten for nearly two days, something Thor could not even begin to fathom, and mortals needed what little strength they had. While Harmony slept, Thor sat beside the bed, watching how her chest rose and fell with every light breath she took. He reached out to touch her face, applying the gentlest contact he was capable of. The skin of her cheek felt soft and warm against the pads of his long fingers.

Thor looked closely and could see the edges of her eyes were still red from the tears she had spilled earlier that evening. Although Thor wasn't going to punish her, he was going to make sure that she did not try and run away again. He decided that by day she would either be by his side or at least within an arms distance or contained within his chambers, and by night she would be in his bed with him, close enough so he could hold her and if she tried to flee he would wake.

Thor was suddenly jogged from his thoughts as Harmony stirred. In her sleep she had sensed his warmth and was subconsciously demanding more of it. She nuzzled her cheek against his fingers, begging for more attention. Unable to deny her, Thor slipped between the covers and took the tiny girl in his arms. His herculean body curled around her in a cage of warmth and protection. He tucked Harmony's face against his wide chest, her head rested against the great muscle of his relaxed bicep. His primal side wanted to roll on top of her, crush her with his weight and claim dominance over her, but he would wait. Of course he would wait. Harmony needed the gentle giant right now, not the enormous, lustful beast that longed to be sated.

Thor's body seemed to engulf the young girl. Nothing could ever hurt her while she was there. Thor would never allow that. He stroked her hair softly with one hand while the other traced little patterns across her waist where he held her. All his anger from earlier was completely gone now. How could he be angry with her now?

It wasn't until a little while later that Harmony awoke from her nap. Her first reaction was that of claustrophobia. Thinking she was trapped, her body jerked violently as she tried to release herself from whatever was binding her. The hold around her tightened, rendering her already useless attacks to be stilled completely. "Harmony, it is I, Thor," a deep voice reassured her.

Breathing loud and heart pounding against her chest, Harmony's stiff body slowly began to relax. Thor's big hand rubbed up and down her back to help calm her down. With her palms against his prominent pectoral muscles, Harmony's body slumped against the giant's embrace. Thor pushed her away slightly to look down at her. "Calm yourself, little one. I will not harm you, I promise."

Harmony nodded, knowing he wouldn't but was still alarmed as to why he was holding her in such an intimate way. But she accepted his embrace gladly, because in fact, she was enjoying it very much; she loved being in Thor's arms. Thor then reached for a small bowl of fruit and small bread chunks on his bedside table and placed it between them. "You must eat, Harmony."

Harmony declined with a shake of her head but Thor wasn't having that. Picking up a ripe grape between his thumb and forefinger, the God of Thunder secured Harmony with his free arm and held the morsel to her lips. Harmony pulled her head away slightly and gave the smallest of head shakes. She still wasn't hungry. Thor nudged the grape closer, making Harmony feel like a young child. She knew he wasn't going to give up until she ate something so she parted her lips and let him pass the fruit to her teeth. The skin of the grape burst against the sharp points of the girl's teeth and her mouth filled with the sweet juice. She chewed a couple of times before swallowing.

Thor smiled gently down at her and then picked up a little piece of bread. Harmony accepted the first time, her eyes flickering shyly from his to his chest. "I thought you were angry with me," she whispered.

"I was," Thor said as he popped a small piece of apple into her mouth. "But I have decided to give you another chance. If you waste your chance however, I shall punish you and make you regret your choice to disobey me."

Harmony's insides squirmed. She knew she was going to disobey him again; she was not giving up on her family so soon. But she would still take his punishment. "I accept," she murmured, her head hung. Thor hummed his approval and fed her another grape.

"Can I write to my family?" Harmony asked after she'd swallowed.

Thor seemed hesitant to answer.

"Come on! You won't let me see them, at least let me contact them!" she exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Harmony," Thor said.

"Tell me you're going to let me write to them."

"No, Harmony. I cannot risk that."

Harmony had had enough. She was sick of having her freedom restricted by him. Mustering all her strength, Harmony pulled away from him but Thor pulled her back again. "What are you doing?" Able to hold her still easily, he placed the bowl back on the table, ready for whatever kind of fight she was going to put up.

"Let go of me. I'm going to my room," Harmony protested. "I said, let go of me!"

Thor held her tighter to his chest, letting her exhaust herself against him. His hands felt so heavy upon her, she could barely move under them. Her tiny clenched fists pounded uselessly against his chest but filled with blind aggression. Harmony suddenly aimed a punch to his face. With lightning speed, Thor snatched her wrist with his hand and pinned her still against his body. "Do not ever try to strike me again, little one. It will be you who ends up getting hurt, not I," he growled close to her face.

Her eyes glistened with tears. Her body was stiff. She wanted her way, she didn't care if that sounded selfish, she wanted to get what she wanted, which was her family. But here she was, practically a prisoner to the God of Thunder. And the worst part of all was that a tiny part of her mind, the part she always ignored, found that thought sexy! _Now is NOT the time,_ Harmony whined in her head.

Harmony nodded in defeat and the prince's face softened. Letting out a sob, Harmony lowered her head and let it rest against his chest. His hold became one of comfort rather than a prison. "Hush now, little one," he soothed her in a voice deeper than usual. The god let out a hum. "You must stop trying to grow up so quickly. You are still a child, Harmony, and children must be cared for. Let me care for you, protect you, love you."

"What?" Harmony squeaked.

"Let me do that for you," Thor said gently. "I shall not fail you."

Harmony could not believe what she had just heard. What did she do? What did she say? Could she admit her feelings for a man who was practically holding her captive, keeping her from her family? What a mess Harmony seemed to be in.

The Lockehart household was in chaos… again. Charmia was trying to stop Rose from crying, Kistain was trying to break Colba and Arro up from a childish squabble while Clerna was shouting to be read to. They needed Harmony. Charmia sometimes couldn't work out how her sister coped so well but then again, the family was never like this when she was around.

"What is going on?!" Alice shouted as she burst through the door. "Shut up the lot of you!"

The children fell silent.

"What's with all this noise!" the woman demanded. None of them answered. Kistain was subtly trying to push his two brothers away from each other. Alice looked at each one of them at a time, her eyes narrowed.

"Can we have a bedtime story?" Clerna asked.

"No, now shut up and go to bed," Alice snapped and slammed the door after her.

"I'll read to you, Clerna," Charmia said.

"Thank you," the little girl whispered, although she wanted Harmony.

Charmia read Clerna's chosen story with Rose on her lap. The boys calmed down and got into bed, listening to the unfamiliar story telling voice. Kistain was not paying much attention to the story, he had too much to think about. He almost regretted telling Harmony not to find them because he wanted to be rescued so much.

All the children hated Alice. She had barged in, trying to be their mother with her sweet smile and sugary voice. In all honesty, she was perfectly lovely when their father was around but when it was just her, she revealed herself as the true hag she was. She'd taken away some of the younger ones' favourite toys, spoke foully to them like they were dirt and even used mild physical abuse. Clerna still had a red mark on her hand when she had been smacked for whining when her toy was taken away.

At first Alice had tried being nice to them, trying to be their mother but none of them were going to accept her and Alice discovered they were all just as resistant as that Harmony brat. When Alice had first met Sir Lockehart she had no idea he had a family. The two had grown close before she knew of his nasty, insolent brood but she knew if they were to remain together she would have to play nice. Clearly it didn't go to plan.

Kistain had repeatedly told his father the truth of the situation but Sir Lockehart refused to believe his son. All the children begged for Harmony but again their father wouldn't let them. Alice had managed to convince him that it was best for Harmony to be away from them because of her emotional and psychological damage and that it wouldn't be healthy for the other children. The display of anger and hate Harmony had showed the say she met Alice had aided as proof to Sir Lockehart. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss her but he did what he thought was best for his family.

And in order to make it a great deal for Harmony to ever find them, they had moved back to Earth. They now lived in a big house in the countryside of southern England. The children were home schooled and didn't tend to mix with other human children very much. But somehow it felt right being truly home.

Aside from missing Harmony so much, what hurt Kistain the most was that they were losing their father to this woman. They hardly saw him anymore, even less than after their mother had died. The younger ones often asked to play when they did see him but the answer was always the same. "Not now, my darling, I'm very busy. Alice might play with you." They never _ever _wanted to play with Alice.

Kistain feared that Harmony had been right. They were going to lose their father.

Far away, back in Asgard, Harmony awoke to a sunny day. After spending the night in the arms of the God of Thunder, Harmony had a quick bath and dressed in a short dark crimson tunic and thin dark blue jeans. Apart from while she was bathing, Thor made sure that Harmony was near him at all times. However he was scheduled to train that day and he wasn't quite sure what to do with her. He asked Harmony if she was rather come down to the training arena with him or stay in his room. Not wanting to be cooped up all day, Harmony decided to go to the training arena with him.

She sat insignificantly at the far side, away from any of the actual fighting but in a prime position to watch. Sif gave her a warm smile when she saw the mortal girl. Harmony smiled back. She saw the Warriors Three, Loki and a number of other warriors come out to train. The first fight she witnessed was between Thor and Volstagg. Harmony could not deny it was very entertaining. They both fought gallantly but it was Thor who ended up winning; he was able to lift Volstagg above his head and throw him roughly to the ground. Other spectators around her cheered and clapped for the victorious prince and Harmony felt a small smile tug at her lips.

Thor raised Mjolnir high above his head, basking in the glory of victory and the praise of the crowd. He let out a deep roar and the noise of the spectators rose higher still. Harmony rolled her eyes but her smile widened. Next to battle Thor was Fandral. It was then that Harmony's attention was caught by the flurry of blushing maidens. What could be better than seeing the two most handsome warriors battling for victory over the other?

Harmony occasionally noticed some of them throw dirty looks at her, making her uncomfortable. Perhaps they knew of how fond Thor was of her. Harmony did wonder why he did take such an interest in her. She could pick out several of the other maidens who were prettier than her with more voluptuous, curvy bodies and thick waves of gorgeous hair and bright eyes, which only seemed to shoot hate at her. Harmony sometimes wished to have a slightly more curvy body with wider hips. But she didn't and nothing she could do would change that so what was the point in fretting?

The mortal cast a quick glance to her side and caught a group of three girls looking at her. She turned her head away shyly, seeing them turn their own heads to whisper about her no doubt. She tried to focus on the fight between Fandral and Thor. The God of Thunder seemed very aggressive today and beat Fandral with apparent ease. So fixed on the giant, who, once again, was thriving in the crowd's applause, Harmony didn't notice Loki sit down beside her, dressed in his golden armour.

"Your face is like an open book," his voice startled her.

She turned with a gasp and saw a sly grin plastered on Loki's face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've seen the way you look at my brother," he then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "and apparently so have quite a few of the maidens."

Harmony knew the maidens he meant.

"My brother is extremely fond of you," Loki continued. "And it's perfectly obvious that you share that fondness for him."

Harmony sighed, "Is there something you want?"

"Do I need an excuse to sit with a friend?" Loki smiled. "And I have some information that will prove great value for you."

Now Harmony was interested. "About what?" her dark eyebrows furrowed.

"I know where your family are," the god whispered. "They are in Midgard. I can take you there. You can find your family, as long as you are ready to accept the future wrath of my brother."

"Yes," Harmony nodded eagerly. "Can we go now? Thor's busy."

"Nay, we cannot," Loki shook his head sadly. "He will notice your absence before we even get close to the Bifrost. Take this," he pushed a small vial into Harmony's hand and instructed, "pour all of this into Thor's drink. It will knock him out for an hour or two. I was unable to attain more, forgive me."

"Thor won't be happy when he finds me," Harmony muttered. "It is not in my nature to disobey."

"I know," Loki sighed. "But I thought this was the time you could bend your nature."

Harmony nodded. "Thanks, Loki. When would be best to do it?"

"Wait a little while, earn Thor's trust, then make your move when he does not expect it," the god told her.

Harmony felt torn. "But then he might not trust me ever again."

"Do not tell me your feelings for my brother are blinding you, overruling you. That brute is keeping you from your loved ones," Loki hissed, his voice laced with vehemence.

"Don't call him that," Harmony scolded though the venom was seriously lacking in her voice, instead there was hurt.

"Forgive me," Loki apologised. "But do not let yourself become bound by my brother's chains."

_I think I already have_, Harmony thought but she knew Loki was right. She had to do this first. Thor could wait. Anyway, he was a big boy – a _very _big boy – he'd get over it. Harmony looked at Loki and nodded. She then turned her head back to the fighting; a match between Sif and Fandral. Of course, Harmony wished for her fellow female friend to win, which she eventually did. Harmony clapped lightly and managed to catch Sif's eye. The warrior threw a wide smile at her little friend.

For most of the day, Harmony watched the warriors train, never once bored. She noted how Thor beat every single one of his opponents with more ease each time. Loki left her side to train for a while but then came back to her. Harmony laughed softly when she saw him a little flustered. "You all right?" she giggled.

"Aye, I am well," the god returned her smile, wincing as he sat down.

"You don't look it," Harmony said.

"This is what comes of fighting my brother," Loki replied. "In the past he has even bordered the Warrior's Madness when in training."

Harmony said nothing. She had remembered hearing of this and that it was because of her. Surely Thor would have calmed down now that he had her. Harmony leaned her head against Loki's shoulder and closed her eyes. The dark haired god smiled to himself, pulled off his helmet and leaned his own head gently upon hers.

_So much like her mother_, he thought to himself.

"Do you think he'll hurt me when he finds me?" Harmony whispered.

"I am unsure," Loki replied with honesty. "He may not wish to intentionally but you are so very fragile, even among other mortals. However, he may use that to cause you pain deliberately. I'd advise you to use whatever means you can to stop him if his intentions are that of hurting you. I do not like seeing you hurt."

"Is that why you're letting me do this?" the girl asked.

Loki did not get a chance to answer as a large shadow suddenly loomed over the two. "Come, Harmony," Thor said, offering his hand to her.

Harmony took his hand with the hand that didn't contain the vial Loki had given her earlier. She knew she'd have to keep it safe. As she was led away by the hulking god, Harmony cast one last glance back at Loki. He gave her slight nod and she turned away again. Thor's hand felt very warm against hers as he walked her back to his chambers like it had a permanent fever. "Did you enjoy watching our performances?" he asked her.

Harmony nodded, a smile on her face. But inside, pangs of guilt and betrayal were clawing at her stomach and chest. She dreaded the day she would willingly betray Thor. And she shuddered to think what would happen to her when he found out. Her eyes lowered from his to fall upon the floor as they walked; she wished to hide the pooling shame within her dark orbs.

"You do not speak, lady Harmony," Thor said. "Is all well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled up at him. "I was just thinking."

That night, Harmony slept in Thor's arms again. Her back was pressed up against his wide, hot, muscular chest, bound still by his thick arms. His body heat bled through the thin silk of her nightgown and into her, warming her all over. Her head moulded into the curve of his neck and chin and lay upon his relaxed bicep which proving to be very comfortable pillow because there was so much of it! Against her back, Harmony felt a slight rumble coming from Thor's chest. It was soft and low like a beast's purr. Above her, she could also hear his soft snores resonating around the large chamber. Every night for almost a week, Harmony and Thor slept like this.

Harmony had decided that she would wait until Thor next ordered food and drink up to his chambers again until she added Loki's potion to his drink. Every day she grew more and more frightened and more and more guilty but at the same time, Thor seemed to trust her almost completely. Her feelings for the god were strong. She was, as Loki put it, bound by Thor's chains. Just in her mind, that didn't seem to be a bad thing; she wanted to be.

On the seventh day after the vial had been given to her, Harmony awoke to find something rough against her neck. It turned out to be Thor's jaw which had found its way down to nestle in the crook of her neck. Thor was already awake when Harmony stirred from her slumber and let out a soft chuckle when she gasped to find him so close to her face. The herculean man, still grinning, pursed his lips to caress Harmony's neck in the softest of kisses. Harmony's hair stood on end as electricity seemed to spark within her at the unexpected intimate gesture.

"Tis a fair morning, little one," he murmured huskily. "And it is time to face the day."

Harmony let out a soft groan as his arm was pulled out from under her head. She stretched out her little body and forced herself upright. She had a quick bath and clothed herself in full Midgardian dress; if her plan worked she would be going there and she would have to look normal amongst the other humans. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and a black, grey and white checkered shirt over the top with some converses. She kept her long hair loose and curly.

Nerves began to pool in the pit of her stomach and she could hardly believe what she was going to do. Would Thor forgive her? Would he understand? She had been warned both by Loki and Thor himself that when caught she would be punished. She was frightened of whatever it could be but she had already accepted it.

Breakfast arrived while Thor was still dressing himself. Harmony thanked the servant with a smile and the second they had gone, she hurried over and poured the potion into one of the goblets. A shaky breath slipped from her mouth and she slipped the empty vial into her pocket, jumping as she heard Thor enter. Trying to keep her hands steady, Harmony picked up the drugged goblet and held it out to the prince in both hands.

"Thank you, Harmony," Thor said as he took it from her and drank all of it in one gulp.

The girl's stomach knotted. And her eyes seemed to betray her to the God of Thunder. "What is wrong, little one?" he asked kindly.

Harmony didn't have to answer. Thor touched his throat lightly, his brow furrowed. Within seconds his breathing grew very heavy and the thick muscles in his legs grew weak, struggling to hold the weight of his body. The goblet fell from his hand with a horrible clatter. He felt incredibly drowsy and suddenly collapsed to his knees. Harmony took a step back. The god's eyes narrowed up at her, chest heaving with both difficulty in breathing and dark rage. "You," he choked out in a growl.

"Sorry," Harmony whispered, backing away.

Thor made an attempt to seize her but whatever poison he had drunk had made him very weak and Harmony was able to step back out of his attack. Thor dropped to the floor almost completely unconscious, the last thing he saw was the mortal's frightened and guilty face as she retreated away further away from him before he was claimed by sleep.

Harmony instantly broke into a run towards Loki's chambers. Once there, she pounded repeatedly on his door, panting for breath at the same time. From the other side, she heard to God of Mischief cursing as he strode to answer. "What?" his voice trailed off when he saw it was Harmony. "Is it done?"

Harmony nodded. Loki closed the door behind him and grabbed hold of her hand. "Then we go."

They walked quickly – Harmony often having to break into a run to keep up with Loki's longer strides – until they reached the gates of the rainbow bridge. Loki suddenly pulled Harmony onto his back and broke into a very fast run. Harmony's arms locked around his neck and her legs squeezed tightly at his sides. "He's going to kill me," she muttered into his ear.

"You made this choice," Loki answered.

"I had to."

"I know. It doesn't change the consequences. Face Thor's wrath you shall."

Now at the Bifrost, Loki lowered Harmony from his back and approached the gatekeeper with a confident stride. Harmony lagged behind. She glanced away shyly when Heimdall's eyes golden eyes flickered to her for a moment.

"The mortals shall think you odd," Heimdall said before Loki could open his mouth.

"You know our intentions," it wasn't a question. Loki paused for a second. "Then let us pass."

"You willingly defy your brother?" Heimdall questioned though he still made his way to open the Bifrost. "Know that I will open the gates to him when he should arrive."

"I know," Loki answered. He turned back to Harmony. "Come."

Harmony took his outstretched hand and the next thing she knew she was on Earth.

To her relief, there seemed to be no one around. She and Loki stood in an empty field of wilted grass surrounded by trees and by the coldness of the air, Harmony knew it was winter. A chilling wind blew into their faces. Harmony gripped her arms, already shivering. Over the tree tops, the two could see what appeared to be the roof of a house.

"Come on," Loki muttered, heading towards the house.

"Did Heimdall know where to take us?" Harmony asked from behind him.

Loki didn't answer her. She jogged to catch up with him and then stayed close to his side. When they reached the forest, Loki took the lead, clearing a safe and clear path for the mortal. A branch that would scratch the skin of Harmony's arm would shatter against his touch. The forest between the field and the house wasn't very thick so it didn't take long to reach the rural building. It was the only one in sight but there was a large path leading into another cave of trees.

Loki suddenly stopped and Harmony almost walked into him from behind. The god had heard something. Harmony listened for whatever it was. It was the sound of voices. Voices Harmony knew so well. "It's them," she gasped, her body tingling with excitement.

Like shadows, she and Loki crept round the back garden, where they heard the noise coming from. Peering around a hedge, Harmony saw her family… and Alice having a picnic in the garden. Harmony's chest tightened in hate. Then her father got up and went back inside to fetch something, and, at the same time, Alice's sweet smile disappeared. Moments later, Sir Lockehart called from inside. "Alice, honey! I need you for a moment!"

"Stay here," the woman spat as she got up.

The second she was inside, Harmony ran out from her hiding place, Loki did nothing to stop her. Little Clerna was the first to spot her sister and cried out merrily, "Harmie!"

All the heads of the Lockehart children turned in almost complete sync. Clerna bolted towards the chestnut haired girl and Harmony picked her up with a big kiss to her cheek. She was then ambushed by the rest of her brothers and sisters. Harmony then saw that Colba had a red mark on his hand. "What's that?" she asked defensively.

"Alice did it," the six year old answered. Harmony felt her blood boil. "Fucking bitch," she cursed with murder.

"Why are you here?" Kistain asked.

"To bring you all back to Asgard," she said. At the same time Loki revealed himself but kept his distance. "Is father going to marry Alice?" she asked

"Things are looking that way," Kistain said.

"Then come back with me," she replied.

The younger children did not hesitate at the idea but for some reason Kistain seemed unsure. He looked back over his shoulder quickly. "I… I don't know."

"Why?" Arro butted in. "Alice is perfectly evil. Why would you rather stay with her?"

"It's not her, it's dad," Kistain said.

"If you want to stay then I won't stop you," Harmony said calmly. "But I'm taking those who want to come home with me."

Kistain thought for a second, weighing up all the pros and cons before finally agreeing. "All right. We'll come with you."

It was just as they were leaving that Alice came back outside, carrying some plates. She was shocked to find all the children gone and frantically glanced around for them. When she saw Harmony, her anxiety and anger spiked. "Oi! Get back here!"

"We're going home!" Harmony shouted boldly.

"Oh, no you're not," Alice yelled, storming towards them. "Children get back over there."

"They're not going with you," Harmony spat.

Alice continued her aggressive advance but, equally bold and threatening, Harmony took a couple of strides to meet her. Harmony was not scared of Alice. "You're never going to be our mother," she whispered. "They will never love you." As she said this, Loki drew closer, protective of the mortal maiden. He steadily overtook the other children, standing between them and Harmony.

"Children, don't be silly," Alice tried to act sweet and innocent. "Come back and we'll have a nice picnic like we planned."

"They aren't coming with you," Harmony hissed.

"I'm their mother now, you little brat," Alice strode forward to strike Harmony but Loki stepped in. He seized her wrist, breaking it in his iron grip.

He ignored Alice's screams of pain and growled, "Do not touch her, you filthy human!"

Suddenly Loki's fierce expression faded as the sky began to cloud with dark storm clouds and rumble with thunder.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we think? Reviews would be really great guys. They help keep me inspired and I'm always welcome to hear what you think. **

**I promise lots of Thor/Harmony in the next chapter so hold on tight!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	7. Author's Note (a plea for help!)

**Hi everyone, how are we all?**

**I need your help in writing the next chapter. I have started it but cannot think of which way to head with it so a little help would be fantastic. I cannot decide on how Thor should behave in this chapter. This will be the chapter were things really get going between him and Harmony but I'm not sure how to lead up to it.**

**So what kind of Thor do we want in the next chapter?**

**Please PM me and I'll get straight back to you!**

**Love and hugs and thanks for being so patient! xxx**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you so much for being so patient for this next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait!**

"Harmony, run!" Loki cried. "Forget everything, just run!"

Harmony was reluctant to leave her family, who she had come so far for. She turned from them to the furious sky, unsure of what to do. Thunder roared across the land, more fiercely than ever before in history. The sky had turned almost black.

"Harmony, go!" Kistain called over the howling wind that had arisen, blowing leaves everywhere in a whirlpool. Clerna screamed and hugged Charmia for comfort.

"RUN!" Loki screamed. His emerald eyes showed something Harmony had never seen before: fear.

Without a thought and with a burst of adrenaline, the girl bolted towards the road. She got a strange sense of déjà vu as she ran into the woods, just like her first attempt at running away. But this time, she had no idea where she was going.

Rain began to pour heavily and the ground seemed to tremble with the thunder's bellows. Harmony pushed herself on, despite her body telling her to stop. She could not stop. She had never felt so scared. Of the rain. Of the thunder. Of Thor himself. She had told herself before that a possessive god was not a good thing, but now even worse, a possessive and enraged god.

Still running as fast as her body would allow, Harmony sucked in the biggest breaths possible but they did little to help her body's desperate need for oxygen and soon she had to give in to rest. Harmony half collapsed against a tree, clutching her sides and gasping for air. She panicked slightly when her oxygen thirst seemed unable to be quenched. Slowly she regained a more normal breathing rate. Her heart stayed fast though. Thin strands of hair clung to her forehead and it seemed like her body buzzed with a thick layer of heat. Harmony looked around, avoiding the blowing of her hair, for any signs of Thor. She hoped that, like last time, he would simply release all his anger by himself and not hurt her when he actually got to her.

Harmony broke into a run once again, going in no particular direction. The rain poured heavier than before. It half blinded the girl as she forced herself on and on. Out of nowhere came a tremendous roar of thunder that sent Harmony to her knees with a cry.

Suddenly she was seized by a pair of strong arms. Certain of her captor's identity, she thrashed and screamed but to no avail. He held her tight to his chest, securing her arms to her sides.

"Harmony, it is me," came the voice of _Loki._ "It's all right. Calm down. It's me."

Harmony slumped against the smaller god's body, long and rugged breaths pouring from her lips. Loki's arms loosened around her. He turned her to face him. "Thor is close. I can try and evade him, take you back to Asgard and we can claim we know nothing of this."

"How would that work?" Harmony panted.

"He's probably only just regained consciousness. We can simply tell him his brains were temporarily addled and he was mistaken," he said.

"We could try," Harmony shrugged. "But Thor's not _that _stupid."

"You'd be surprised," the ghost of a smirk touched Loki's face.

"Not now, Loki. Thor isn't stupid, he's just arrogant and doesn't always think before he acts," Harmony defended then suddenly wondered why. Then there was another terrible boom of thunder.

"We can argue about this later," Loki said. He then flung Harmony onto his back – he could manoeuvre much more easily that way – and began to run.

As an Asgardian, he was faster and had much better stamina than a mortal. He could jump the river ahead with total ease, whereas Harmony would have no hope of clearing it. The rain did not affect his sight, nor the cold his body. To him the girl was weightless but he still knew of her presence and any movements she made. Against his neck, Loki felt the tingling of Harmony's heavy breathing. He guessed it was more because of nerves than fatigue. Harmony clung to him as tightly as she could with what remained of her energy, but at the same time, she knew Loki would hold onto her.

"Wait, what if Thor tries to get to my family?" Harmony cried.

"He won't," Loki answered. "He's only focused on you." The god ran on.

Out of nowhere, lightning struck the earth, managing to separate Harmony from Loki's back. The force of the blow sent her tumbling down a bank, leaving her scratched and bruised. She was afraid she would lose consciousness from a blow she took to the head on her way down. After what seemed like forever, she stopped rolling and ground to a halt, curled in a ball.

"Harmony!" she thought she heard Loki call.

Loki jumped down the entire bank. He turned the wounded human onto her back and gathered her close to his chest. She had a cut on her forehead which was bleeding quite nastily and about half her visible skin was marred with scratches, some worse than others and some that had torn at her clothes, and soon a number of bruises would form. He gently shook her. "Harmony, can you hear me?"

Harmony coughed a couple of times and her eyes opened into slits. "What happened?" she croaked.

"You fell. Now, there is no time to lose," Loki said, gently picking her up in his arms. To his relief, she seemed to be gradually regaining consciousness. Harmony huddled close to him as he set off again.

"Loki," a deep voice growled.

Harmony's blood ran cold.

"Put her down," Thor ordered. The rain and the thunder began to calm.

Loki put Harmony down but kept a hold of her so she didn't stumble. Still holding her arm, the God of Mischief turned to face his big brother. Harmony hid herself behind Loki, only half her face showing. She kept her eyes down. Her insides flinched as Thor gave a deep growl but was surprised when Loki met his anger, giving a soft snarl in return.

"You fool," Loki hissed. "Do you see what you've done?" He stepped away from Harmony enough to reveal her injuries to the golden haired god.

Thor looked upon the tiny, shivering mortal. She was covered in little scratches and cuts, many of them bleeding. Her eye refused to meet his. He knew she was afraid. But Thor cared little; she had disobeyed him again, ignored his warnings. "You should have known better, Loki," he said. "Step away from her. I will have words with you when back at Asgard." Thor strode determinedly forward.

Instinctively, Harmony responded by backing away, her knees shaking from her fall. At same time Loki stood protectively in front of her. "You will not hurt her, brother."

In no mood for Loki's interference, Thor closed the distance and batted him away with his arm, hard enough to send him through the trunks of a few trees. Harmony took another couple of steps away from the advancing giant.

"You poisoned me?" he growled. "You deceived me?" In less than three strides, Thor was right in front of her. Their bodies almost touched. "Why? Have I not been good to you? Have I not been gracious?"

Harmony lost the ability to speak. There was something in Thor's eyes besides the rage and animalistic glow. It was _hurt_. She did feel very guilty about betraying him and wished there was a way she didn't have to have done it.

Frustrated with her silence, Thor seized her in his arms, earning a frightened yelp from the small girl. He held her against his body, her feet well off the ground so they were face to face – an odd occurrence. "Well?"

"You have," Harmony forced out barely more than a whisper. "I wish I didn't." Still her eyes didn't meet his.

"Then why did you disobey me?" Thor demanded. His hold tightened and started to crush her slightly. "I remember the day you met Alice, how angry and full of hate you were. I remember having to carry you away or you would've attacked her like some kind of wild animal. And I remember holding you in my arms while you cried and confessed your fears to me. I was afraid of you getting hurt like that again and I did not want to lose you. And that is why I forbade you from going. But no matter what my intentions you choose to disobey me!"

"You would have done the same," Harmony choked, wincing a mixture of fear and pain. "If it had been me."

For a second Thor's eyes softened. He knew the truth in her words. He would have gone to her. But there was too much rage and betrayal clouding his mind to calm himself entirely. "You will return to Asgard with me and you will be punished," he said.

Harmony reacted as if he had just uttered her death sentence. She struggled like a feral animal, afraid of being locked up in a cage. With remarkable speed, Thor turned her so her back was pressed, too tightly, against his chest. He caught her neck in the crook of his arm and tensed his bulky bicep, cutting off some of her air. He accidently flexed too much and Harmony fell limp. She hung like a ragdoll over his thick arm. At least that would mean a quieter journey back to Asgard.

Harmony woke up sore all over. Her head throbbed and every single one of her scratches seemed to be alight with invisible fire. Harmony suddenly then realised that she was upright, not lying down. She looked up to find her wrists bound by cushioned cuffs above her head. They didn't hurt her but they did their job in preventing her from moving. Her back slumped against the wall in defeat; panicking and struggling would do her no good. Looking around, Harmony saw she was in Thor's chambers but Thor himself was nowhere to be seen, for which she was glad. He was not there to witness her fear that she had not yet managed to rein back in.

Harmony felt terrible. She had completely tossed his feelings aside. It would have hurt her if it had been done to her. Being rejected, and worse betrayed, by the one you loved must have been a terrible blow. She wished she had never had to betray him. But she did, and she had. She would pay the price for what she had done. She deserved it.

_Do I though? _she asked herself, _was it so bad what I did?_

_It was my fault. I hurt him, _she answered her thoughts.

Harmony shuffled, trying to get into a more comfortable position but nothing worked. The cuffs were more irritating than painful. It made Harmony think that Thor couldn't be _too _angry with her or he would have made sure she was bound by the most merciless of shackles. But he had shackled her nonetheless. A soft sigh passed through her lips and she slumped again, her head rested against the uncomfortable wall.

Harmony thought back over what she had done, and her thoughts led her to Loki. Was he all right? Did he make it back to Asgard all right? She remembered how hard Thor had batted him away like he was a tiny insect. And again it was her fault. She never meant for Loki to get hurt too. Placing her weight in the cuffs, Harmony brought her knees up to her chest and huddled in a little ball.

It wasn't until much later that an angry Thor entered his chambers, face contorted with rage and frustration. Harmony pressed herself into the wall as far as she could, petrified of the giant's fury. Blood drained from her face and her heart knocked against her rib cage like some poor soul desperate to be let in from a dire storm. What struck her as odd was that Thor did not so much as look at her as he stormed in.

She watched his every move closely.

Thor placed Mjolnir down with a clunk and began to remove his armour, completely ignoring her existence. What she didn't know was that he had just spoken (heavily scolded) his younger brother for pouring such ideas into Harmony's head and fuelling her defiance. Thor didn't want to let her know that he was hurt as well as angry with her, not yet at least. It took all his will power to stop his eyes flickering to her just once.

Harmony relaxed as the god disappeared into the bathroom next door. She wasn't sure whether to talk to him or not when he came back out. Would it be a good idea to try and reason with him? Explain that she never meant to betray him and she wouldn't have done it if she had another choice, or would that anger him further?

She wanted to be released from the shackles very much but requesting so boldly might not do her a favour with a furious god. Hopefully he would calm down soon and be his normal self again. As she waited, time passed agonisingly slowly. She tried to think of something to distract her to help pass it. Harmony glanced at the window, suddenly surprised to see night had fallen already.

After what seemed like forever, Thor returned from his bath. His hair dripped with water, trickling down his golden skin. He was only clad in a pair of cotton trousers; his usual nightwear. Like before, Harmony's eyes fixed on him, fearful of his every move; she had no idea how things were going to turn out, not yet anyway. If Thor was angry then it would probably be best to give him his way.

Thor looked upon Harmony.

The girl averted her eyes immediately, keeping them to the ground, and lowered her head. Thor prowled over to her, muscles tense and jaw set. Harmony squeezed her eyes shut, terrified that he was going to hurt her. He did no such thing.

Instead, Thor crouched down and unshackled her from her bonds. Utterly bewildered, Harmony opened her eyes again. Perhaps things weren't as bad as she thought. Again, her assumption was wrong. Seizing her in large, uncaring hands, Thor tossed Harmony over his wide shoulder and strode to his bed. There he dumped her, unceremoniously, in a heap, and heard a satisfying yelp from her.

Afraid he was going to something terrible, Harmony flipped herself onto her back and made an attempt to scramble away from him, but all in vain. Thor was not going to be having more defiance. He grasped her calf, wrapping his burly fingers around the bone and muscle, and yanked her back to where she was before. His teeth were barred and he somewhat resembled a creature that did _not _want their prey to escape them.

Harmony could do nothing and she knew it. She was helpless as Thor roughly caged her in his arms, binding her more tightly than the shackles to his chest. He hitched his thick, muscled leg up and brought it to lay over both of Harmony's legs, and slightly crushing them in the process. A whimper left her lips. Thor responded with a soft and low growl. He was holding her far too tightly.

"It hurts," Harmony winced.

"Hush, little mortal," Thor answered, not loosening his arms at all. "You should be grateful that I allow you the luxury of a bed."

"Please, let me explain," she begged but was suddenly silenced by the god.

"You will not speak another word, unless you wish to be crushed," he warned her.

Harmony shivered but remained silent, bowing her head back into his chest. He wouldn't, would he? She didn't want to test that. She tried pressing herself against him in case it took away some of the pain Thor's hulking body caused her but it took effort to hold herself.

Harmony closed her eyes and waited patiently for sleep to overwhelm her.

The next morning, Harmony awoke feeling like she'd slept with a boulder on her stomach. Her body must have been a mess with all the scratches and bruises, from both her fall and Thor's unmatchable brute strength. She would have clutched her compressed stomach if her arms weren't pinned to Thor's chest. The god suddenly gave her a slight growl to let her know he was already awake. Harmony did nothing however.

Thor then sat up, pulling her up with him. And as if she weighed nothing, he got up and carried her back to where the cushioned shackles dangled uselessly. He put Harmony down rather ungracefully and bound her wrists above her head again. With that, he simply left her.

Harmony was sure she'd die of the boredom of having to wait Thor's return. She had no food, no water, no comfort. For a little while at first, Harmony cried. It seemed her only way out would be if Thor allowed her. She knew she would have to talk to him and explain herself to him, then maybe he'd be more lenient with her. Above her, the strain of her arms was starting to hurt a great deal.

Around mid-afternoon, Harmony slipped into a state of half sleep, dangling from her shackles in resemblance to a person who had been hung. She felt weak; her body hurt, her mind was exhausted. Her mouth and throat were dry, longing to be sated by water. She was beginning to think that Thor had forgotten about her.

About an hour or so later (although it felt like much longer) the God of Thunder returned. Harmony lifted her head to acknowledge his arrival. She saw he carried a large goblet and bowl of fruit and small chunks of bread. No doubt he would eat them by himself just to torture her with the sight. She watched him closely as he went to place the two items beside his bed.

Her body shifted a little into a more defensive position as he stomped over to her. His enormous frame loomed over her like the shadow of a mountain.

"Come to gloat?" Harmony hissed in a hoarse voice. She was angry with him for leaving her like that all day.

Thor ignored her and undid, oddly, one of her shackles. He pulled her by the chains to her feet, hearing a gasp of pain from her lips. Certain of her impending pain, even death, Harmony almost wished she hadn't spoken out at all. Thor dragged her over to his bed. "Sit," he commanded.

Harmony did as she was told and hopped onto the soft mattress, settling herself half upright while Thor bound the unoccupied cuff around the bed post. She looked at him through eyes narrowed in distrust. The god sat next to her and took a piece of bread in his hand. "You need to eat," he said.

"Let me explain first," Harmony begged.

"I shall not hear it," Thor barked, forcing the chunk of bread towards her lips. "Now, eat."

Harmony made no move, her denial clear in her eyes. She was determined to get her way with this one. But Thor wasn't going to give in any time soon either. "Do not force my hand," he warned her. Harmony still did nothing and Thor was growing impatient.

With her unshackled hand, Harmony reached out to gently push his hand away from her mouth. Just as she made contact with him, his other hand shot forward with blurring speed to wrap around her neck. Harmony emitted a yelp of fright but found she could still breathe all right. Thor's face was dangerously close to hers, his eyes burning like fire.

"I will not ask again," he growled.

Harmony was afraid but she was determined to not give in. If he could just understand the reasons for her actions, his opinion might well change. She gave a slight shake of the head. Her defiance resulted in Thor's fingers slowly constricting around her fragile neck, now starting to cut off her air supply. With her free hand, Harmony made feeble attempts to pry his thick fingers from around her throat, though she knew in her heart she was just wasting her energy.

"Please, just let me explain," she choked out. "I'll do what you want after that."

Thor considered her offer but then decided he would not be the one to back down. Oh, by Odin, how she could get under his skin! She may have been a tiny, fragile mortal but she had a will that dared to challenge his. They both knew what damage he could do to her. A flick of his wrist could decide whether she lived or died. And she still sought to disobey him, her lord, her prince.

"Nay, you shall do as _I _command and you will eat," he bit out. He could see the fear in her dark, doe eyes and it took iron restraint not to soften at them. He would not dispose of his dark mood because a maiden had pretty eyes! She did not deserve such kindness yet.

Thor loosened his fingers around her neck and nudged the bread against her lips. Harmony did not accept. The blond giant suddenly pushed himself to his feet with surprising grace for someone with his bulk. "Then starve if that is what you wish."

"Thor, would you please listen to me?" Harmony pleaded. "If you'd let me explain-,"

"Hold your tongue," he snapped.

"Why won't you let me explain?" the girl cried.

"All I wished to do was love and protect you, did that mean nothing to you?" he pointed an accusing finger at her. "I tell you what I have already told you! I forbade you from leaving because I remember the hurt it caused you. I would have been willing to take you to your family when you were ready and things had settled."

"But you would have done the same thing if it was someone you cared dearly for," Harmony exclaimed. "My family have been miserable since they parted with me. They needed me!"

"Did you not think at all that I needed you also?" Thor shouted. "Do you understand my feelings for you at all? Do you not deem them worthy?"

"Don't do this, please don't," she begged. "What if it was me who had been taken away from you? Would you sit back and do nothing or would you try to find me and bring me back? I know I was cruel to you but I in no way ignore your feelings towards me. I just had to put them aside because this was more important."

Thor did not answer straight away. "Then what do you feel towards me?"

"Don't turn this to you and me. This is about my family. I just wanted to bring them home," her voice became quieter.

Thor understood her and he knew deeply that she was right. He knew he would have done the same thing if she or anyone dear to him had been taken away. But anger still flowed through his veins, reluctant to leave him. He was still hurt by her betrayal and disregard of his affections.

He then did something rather unexpected. He took the key and unlocked Harmony's wrist. "Eat, bathe, do what you will," he said and with that he left her alone once again, this time locking the door to his chambers. He needed to release the anger from his system.

Harmony was left momentarily dumbstruck.

Rubbing her wrist, Harmony looked around the room absentmindedly. Part of her was worried as to what would happen when Thor returned but another part of her was also glad that she won the battle of wills this time. She had not taken the food from his hands. Speaking of food…

Harmony reached for the bowl and popped a couple of grapes into her mouth, eagerly clamping her sharp teeth around them. She wolfed down about half the contents of the bowl and, with a happy stomach, got up to have a bath.

Once in the water, Harmony took a deep breath and swam under. Thor's bath was like that of the Romans. It was more like a mini swimming pool than a bath. The warm water hugged her body, cleansing her of any dirt and relaxing her sore muscles. Able to keep her eyes open, Harmony swam from one side of the bath to the other.

She remembered something she used to do as a child. She'd swim to the bottom, let all her air out so she wouldn't float back up to the surface and simply lay there until she had to come up for air again. Over the years, Harmony had practiced until she could stay down for a pretty long time.

In need of air again, the girl pushed herself up to the surface and gasped for oxygen. She cleared her dripping hair out of her face and leaned back against the side of the bath. A sigh slipped from her parted lips. She hoped Thor would be in better mood when he returned, that his anger would clear and he would understand. She could not put into words how much she regretted betraying him and tossing aside his feelings.

Her thoughts wondered back to what Thor had said about her not understanding. He was wrong. Because she did understand, she understood more than anyone else could because she shared the same feelings for the mighty god. She had not only put his feelings aside, but her own as well. Things like that couldn't get in the way. Now however, she knew she wouldn't be leaving his side any time soon, so why continue to ignore her feelings and desires for him?

With that thought, Harmony sank back under the water.

"How now, mighty Thor!" Fandral cried as the God of Thunder entered.

"Rather ill, friend," Thor replied in a grumble.

Sif quickly stood up and approached her large brooding friend. "How is Harmony?"

"Stubborn as a mule," he answered, taking Sif by surprise. That sounded unlike Harmony.

"What has happened?" Volstagg asked.

"We have both wronged the other, I, myself than her," Thor said. "I must calm my temper before I make my apology to her."

"Your intentions were for the best," the round warrior said. "The lady Harmony must understand that."

"I'm sure she will if she does not already," Fandral piped in.

"Do not forget, Thor, of how young the fair maiden is," Volstagg went on. "She is but a child who must be put back into order."

Thor shook his head and sat down. "She has suffered far more than she deserved. She was only doing what she thought was right."

"Either very brave or foolish to defy you," Hogun grumbled.

"How?" Sif's voice was worried and protective. "How has she suffered?"

"Do not worry, lady Sif," Thor answered, not wanting to remind himself of what he'd done as punishment.

"You act like the maiden Harmony should be treated differently from any other who disobeys the prince," Volstagg said to the dark haired woman.

"You, yourself said she was but a child and what's more she is a mortal child," Sif half snapped.

"Come now, Volstagg," Fandral said. "Do not be so hard hearted towards the maiden."

Suddenly Thor stood up. "I must be alone with my thoughts. Thank you, friends."

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three watched the prince depart as quickly as he had arrived. Now alone, Thor could dwell on his thoughts. He walked nowhere in particular, choosing a long, quiet road so he would not be disturbed. He wasn't sure if Volstagg was right and he should be more severe with Harmony for disobeying him, or stick with his original plan.

Deep inside, the beast in his chest growled, desperate to be heard. Thor ignored the inner monster and kept contemplating. He didn't think he could bring himself to make her suffer anymore. She had been doing what she thought was right, and she should not be punished for that. If there was any part of him that still wanted her to be punished, it was because of her betrayal. His beast pushed a dark remedy into his mind.

_Make her feel the wrath of your love. Make her wish she had never left your side. Make her yours._

Thor wouldn't deny he was tempted, very tempted. He had longed to make her his for a very long time but first, he would have to make his apology to her. Then he would claim her, then he would love her.

Thor strode back to his chambers and there removed his armour. A faint smile passed his lips when he saw a lot of the food from the bowl gone and Harmony was nowhere to be seen. He would wait for her until she returned from her bathing. Thor waited, and waited, and waited.

A little worried, the god marched to the bathroom door and knocked. "My lady Harmony," his deep voice called softly.

There was no answer.

Thor pushed open the door. His heart skipped a beat. For the first time, in god knows how long, Thor felt fear wrap around his heart. At the bottom of the bath, completely lifeless was Harmony. One push of his powerful legs and Thor jumped from the door into the water with a huge splash. His hands lashed out, snatching the girl in their grip, ignoring the fact that she was naked. He hauled her to the surface, struck dumb to find her completely alive and conscious.

Harmony's cheeks burned with embarrassment and her eyes were wide with shock. She felt extremely vulnerable without any clothes on.

"What in Odin's name do you think you are doing?!" Thor yelled at her.

Harmony jumped in fright before suddenly realising that he had interpreted it all wrong; he thought she had tried to take her life. "I - I wasn't," she gasped. "I wasn't."

Harmony became aware that her feet weren't on the bath floor, they were in fact dangling in the water about a foot away from the stone. Thor clenched her bare arms in a vice like grip, his sapphire eyes swimming with worry.

"Do not ever frighten me like that again," he said, pulling her wet naked body into a crushing embrace.

Her skin felt so soft and tender beneath the touch of his calloused hands. In his arms, she was helpless, so, so fragile but also protected from anything.

"I promise I would never," Harmony babbled, struggling trying to form a proper sentence. She swallowed. "I never want to leave you again."

Thor fixed her with his gaze, rendering her frozen. Had he heard her correctly? Slowly, Thor began to lean in, his grip tightening a little so she could even attempt to flee from him. But Harmony had no intention to flee. Closing her eyes, she also leaned in. The moment their lips touched, they locked together and the world fell away around them.

Harmony's hands automatically reached for Thor's hair, her little fingers entwining in the golden locks, tugging on the roots. Thor's tongue ran along her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Harmony gladly parted her lips and let him dominate her mouth.

Thor could feel himself starting to lose himself to his inner beast. Urges and dark desires were growing stronger by the second. His trousers began to grow tight and his hands ran up and down the smooth curves of Harmony's waist. The monster in his chest was roaring for dominance and possession of the little human in his grip_. I will kill her if I am too rough_, Thor told himself.

_But what better way to die_? the monster within asked.

_I will not lose her. Not again._

_Do what you will with her. Just make her ours!_

Harmony was having her own internal argument at the same time.

_I can't do this_! her rational side screamed.

_But it's what I've always wanted. There is no harm in giving into him_. her other side retorted.

_I just don't know if I can do this._

_Trust me, you can. What is so bad about you both admitting your feelings for each other?_

Thor's tongue continued to dance with hers, a hot and wet battle that he was certain to win. Against her, Harmony could feel him growing stronger with every stroke of his tongue. The force pushed her back a little and she moaned against his lips.

Thor pulled away and his hot mouth dove into her neck. Harmony's whole body tensed as shivers pulsed through her. There was a deep ache within her nether regions, longing to be filled. Harmony leaned back, giving Thor easier access to her swan-like neck, and her arms found their way around his neck. She was still afraid and uncertain but, by all the Nine Realms, she wanted it. Growing rougher by the second, Thor took a large fistful of her wet hair and yanked her head right back, making her feel very vulnerable. Tears of stinging pain prickled at Harmony's eyes. Hands, huge and very strong, groped for her petite body. Thor ran his hot tongue up the flesh of her neck, earning a second whimper from the helpless mortal.

"It's all right," Thor purred deeply. "Let yourself surrender. Become mine."

"I… can't," Harmony croaked in less than a whisper.

"Nay, you can. I have waited so long for a chance to love you. Let me, little one," Thor persuaded alluringly.

"I…," Harmony tried to begin.

"Hush, my fragile little mortal," he said in a voice like silk between kisses. "You belong to me."

For some reason, him saying that did not upset her. In fact, it had almost the opposite effect on her. She wanted to be his. What better person to belong to than the glorious, mighty God of Thunder.

"I will not make you do anything you do not wish to," he said. "I only wish to love and protect you and for you to be mine."

Harmony nodded. For some reason, being dominated by him felt so good, so right and so sexy but she couldn't put her finger on it as to why.

With a soft growl of satisfaction, Thor's kisses trailed lower and lower, now on her upper chest. They then moved back up again; he didn't want to move too quickly. His lips captured hers once more. The God of Thunder was mildly surprised by the intensity Harmony returned his kiss with. He pushed her back against the side of the bath, still holding her level with his face. With one hand, he guided her legs around his waist. Against her torso, Harmony felt the very prominent muscles of Thor's chest and stomach ripple and bulge. He was so warm and so big! Harmony could have happily stayed in his unbreakable embrace forever.

In need of air, Harmony pulled away and took a deep breath. She kissed him again, making sure she'd give into his dominance with a fight first. Thor smiled against her soft lips. Her spirits had to be admired but it would take nothing for him to overpower her. His hands gripped her hips tightly, pushing them into him. His fully erect member was throbbing to impale her.

Thor would have to wait for that though. Harmony would be in need of a little preparation before he could take her. All the women he had bedded had not been virgins and nearly all of them struggled to take him, so long and thick. At first, they had cried, whimpered even screamed in pain but once they grew used to him, it was probably the best fuck they'd ever had or ever would have. Harmony was different. He had bedded some small women but Harmony was young and very delicate. He could quite possibly fuck her to death.

Thor broke the contact of their lips and trailed kisses back down her neck. His skilled tongue slipped out and buttered her skin with a tingling sensation that worked wonders with every maiden. Harmony tugged on his hair, wanting, _needing_ more. She felt Thor smirk against her neck before gently closing his teeth around her flesh. Lips parted in ecstasy, a soft moan left her.

"My lord… harder," she begged, lust clouding her mind.

Thor obliged without question, biting down a little harder. His reward was a louder, delicious moan from the girl. The gorgeous sound went straight to his nether regions and his cock twitched eagerly in response. A low groan vibrated through Thor's lips as he looked down to admire the curves of her small firm breasts.

"Careful you do not tease me too much, little one," he growled in a voice so deep that Harmony shivered. "I may lose control of myself."

"Oh," Harmony whispered meekly, suddenly a little afraid.

Thor kissed her again as a way of calming her fears. The urge to take her was starting to become unbearable. Thor's inner beast was roaring with possessiveness and impatience. He needed her, hot and wet around his manhood, screaming his name and completely helpless beneath him. "Harmony, my love," Thor said as he broke the kiss. "We must stop now."

"Did I do something wrong?" Harmony asked.

"Of course not, little one. My control is wearing thin and I do not wish to force myself upon you," Thor answered as he lowered her to the floor.

Harmony nodded and drew away slightly. "Thor?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I am sorry for what I did," she lowered her eyes in guilt.

"No, Harmony, it I is I who should be sorry," Thor said, running a finger down her cheek. "You were right and I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I must beg your forgiveness, I was angry."

"It's okay, I understand," Harmony cupped his face in her small hands.

Purring like a cat, Thor nuzzled the soft palm of her hand with his rough cheek. "I shall leave you to dry and dress yourself."

Harmony sank into the water, hiding most of her body as the giant climbed out of the huge bath and left her alone. When the door closed, a huge smile tugged at her lips. She was with the man of her dreams! Her body was alive with happiness, she was practically bouncing with joy. Her smile remained as she dried and clothed herself. It was almost too good to be true. She felt so amazing!

At the door between the bathroom and Thor's chambers, Harmony composed herself before pushing the door open just enough for her to slip through. She closed it behind her and looked around the room. The sight before her left her breathless.

"Come to your prince, tiny one."

Harmony swallowed. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end as her eyes wandered over every inch of Thor's herculean form, only clad with rather tight underwear. He was laid back on his bed, half way between lying down and sitting upright, arms spread, making him look very bold and proud, and even bigger than he already was. His muscles bulged prominently all over his body, radiating strength and power. His golden hair was sexily rugged and his eyes gleamed with passion and lust.

Harmony's deep amber eyes trailed down from his chest to his stomach, then to his hips and legs. The bulge of his member was very prominent against the fabric, not to say very big as well. His muscular legs were parted a little as if they were inviting her to snuggle between them. Heat pooled between her own slender legs and she swallowed for a second time. Her cheeks must have been glowing scarlet.

"I believe I gave you an order," Thor growled huskily but his eyes gleamed playfully.

The burning in her cheeks grew hotter with every light-footed step Harmony took towards him. Thor reached out and picked her up as if she had no weight at all and placed her upon his chest, still looking down at her. He could see that she was a little apprehensive, eager yes, but perhaps even a tad scared too. He stroked her hair softly. Her body tensed but not in rejection.

"Do not shy from me, little one, I promise you no harm will come to you," his low baritone voice swore in a promise. "May I steal a kiss?"

Harmony answered by doing the deed herself. She pressed her petite, young body into his, her hands resting upon his shoulders. She rubbed herself against him in a rhythm that matched the speed of the kiss. Thor's hands clamped down on her back, imprisoning her in his grasp. They kissed with wild abandon. Harmony didn't care if Thor sometimes squeezed her too tightly; she liked it in a way. To be gentle with her, he had to apply iron self-control, and it was the kind of gentleness that excited her because of that.

Harmony pulled away, her cheeks still alight with the fire of her blush.

"Why is it your cheeks resemble rubies?" Thor asked.

"So many reasons," Harmony shook her head with a smile.

Thor chuckled and stroked her hair again. Harmony greatly enjoyed his strong yet gentle touch. She closed her eyes and curled up on his torso like a little kitten. Thor hummed in satisfaction. He bound her to him with one hand while the other continued to stroke her as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight, Harmony," Thor whispered. "Sleep well, my love."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it?**

**NOTE: I'm afraid I've come to a bit of writer's block so I need some help from all you lovely darlings. Is there anything that you want me to go further into, anything you'd like to happen? It can be whatever you like, advice, suggestions anything. You were all so great in helping me with this chapter so it'd be great if you could lend me a hand again. It'd be much appreciated!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone thanks so much for waiting and for all your support. I've been busy with GCSE work and it's not fun -_-. Anyway on with the story!**

Harmony awoke to the soft beating of Thor's heart and the sound if his deep snores. The sunlight lit her face delicately with its fragile rays. Stretching out much like a cat, Harmony lifted her head from the inviting chest beneath her and, at the same time, memories of the last night came flooding back to her. A sweet smile tugged at her lips. Last night had been amazing. They had just kissed mostly but it was the best feeling in all the Nine Realms, and that made Harmony all the more eager and curious to go further with the God of Thunder, if that was how good simply kissing him felt.

Harmony looked at Thor. His face was soft and relaxed, his golden skin almost glowing against the sunlight. With a small hand, Harmony reached out to touch his face, her delicate fingers tracing over his cheek. Unexpectedly, Thor was awoken by the gentlest of touches. His sapphire eyes opened and he flashed his white teeth in a grin. What better sight to wake up to than Harmony's beautiful face?

"Good morning, my love," he said, his voice lower than normal.

"Hey," Harmony breathed softly.

Thor ran a hand down her hair and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"So, are we doing anything today?" she asked, rolling of his chest and into the dip between his arm.

"I'm afraid I have training scheduled for most of the day. You are welcome to watch if you would like," Thor answered.

Harmony felt her heart sink a bit. She would have much rather have the day with him. "Oh," she muttered.

"But I can promise that we shall be together for a fine banquet this evening and then an even finer night together," Thor vowed with a sly smirk. "Something to look forward to."

Harmony smiled but inside she was still downcast about not being able to spend the day with him. After Thor had left for training, Harmony dressed in Midgardian clothes head to toe. Her red chestnut hair was left long and flowing. With nothing to do, she soon went down to the training arena to keep her occupied.

The moment Sif saw Harmony, she hurried over to her young friend; she wasn't fighting anyway. "Harmony," she said, enveloping the girl in a strong embrace. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harmony answered with a grin. "I'm more than fine."

"But Thor," Sif said, confused. "He said that he had made you suffer."

Harmony's smile faded. She had not been wanting to think about that. She'd been wanting to stay positive. Thor had chained her like an animal, deprived her of food and water, almost snapped her neck like a twig, crushed her body against his for a whole night, and made her more frightened than she had ever known in her life.

"Forgive me, Harmony," Sif apologised. "I didn't mean to bring this upon you."

"No, no," Harmony shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Tell me what he did to you," the warrior said protectively.

"I don't think I should," Harmony shook her head, sure of what Sif's reaction would be if she told her.

"You can trust me," Sif promised.

"I know, but I still don't think I should," the human refused.

Sif had a strong desire to know but she thought that if Harmony could have been so happy only a few minutes ago then maybe she hadn't had it too badly. Maybe Thor had made good his apology to her. Sif nodded at Harmony's words before bidding her farewell. Harmony sat down in a protective ball, her thoughts travelling back to the past couple of days.

Yes, Thor had done those things to her, but she knew that his prime intentions were for her to be safe; they just didn't exactly coexist with her own intentions to find her family. Perhaps it could have been like a young child trying to do something that they didn't understand was wrong, and she was the young child and Thor was the one correcting her. Harmony wasn't sure. Thinking of that made Harmony's thoughts wander back even further to before she had run away and Thor had reminded her that she was indeed still very young and how he had promised to look after and love her.

Harmony stopped herself from thinking of the past. She wanted to forget the bad things and be happy with what was happening now. She was finally with the man she'd had a crush on since she was a young girl. He had saved her from Hunter and brought her home. He had been there to hold her. He had looked after and loved her, just as he promised. Harmony felt the warmth and comfort come back to her and she smiled once again.

After a while, Harmony decided to go for a wander. She had not been walking for five minutes when a familiar voice startled her.

"I suppose Thor knows that you walk free," Loki said from behind her. Harmony turned. "Otherwise you would not be walking with such a relaxed posture."

"He knows," Harmony said, her voice soft.

Loki tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed. "Why are there bruises on your neck?"

"What?" the girl gasped, her hands darting to touch her throat. She applied a little pressure and winced. There were bruises on her neck.

"Did Thor do that to you?" Loki asked.

"He lost his temper. It wasn't his fault," Harmony whispered.

"So the mouse has finally surrendered to the lion, has she?" the dark haired god asked with raised eyebrows.

"I wouldn't call it that," she replied softly. "More like a mutual admission of feelings. Don't look surprised. You saw the way I always looked at him."

"Almost ironic considering what he did to you," Loki said.

"I'm sure he regrets it more than anything," Harmony shrugged.

"I'm sure he does," Loki agreed. "I know my brother. I know that his anger can sometimes overrule him."

"And I did betray him. Anyone would be hurt if someone they trusted did that to them," she said.

"So, what about your family?" he asked as he came closer to her. The two of them started walking side by side. "Are you just going to forget about them?"

"No, of course not," Harmony shook her head. "I just don't know what's going to happen."

"Do you know what you are going to do for your family?"

"Either stop my dad and Alice getting married or bring my brothers and sisters home so they don't have to live with it. Well, that was my original plan. I'll talk to Thor about it, just not today," the girl concluded, more to herself than to Loki.

"Do you think your father will go through with the marriage?" the god asked after a minute or so of silence.

Harmony shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since the day I met Alice. I doubt he'd listen to me anyway." She curled a long strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the ground.

"It'll turn out all right," Loki paused. "In the end."

"I hope you're right."

"I cannot believe Harmony was here," Sir Lockehart sighed as he sank down into his chair by the fire. "And the two princes as well?" He wished he had been able to see her.

Kistain glanced at Charmia. They had finally managed to get their father on their own without Alice there to interfere. Charmia had been very quiet and let her older brother do most of the talking.

"She's not going to give up on us," Kistain said. By that he meant the Lockehart children. "She was right about Alice."

"There's nothing wrong with Alice," Sir Lockehart defended.

"You just refuse to accept there's something wrong with her!" Kistain made emphasis with his hands. "Harmony came to bring us back to Asgard because she knew we would have been miserable."

"Alice is horrible when you're not around," Charmia interjected quietly.

There was a pause of silence.

"Why did Harmony not try to find me?" their father asked.

"She was getting attacked by Alice. And then Thor got here," Kistain said for probably the third time. "Apparently he didn't want her to come here."

"I refuse to believe Alice was attacking her," Sir Lockehart tried to laugh it off.

"Because you won't hear a bad word about her because you need her to be the perfect fiancé," Kistain snapped. "For things to work for you! All of us hate Alice."

"That is because you are too young to understand things like this!" Sir Lockehart got to his feet, raising his voice. He then sighed. "You do not understand."

"Then help us to," Kistain said.

Their father didn't answer and walked out of the room. Charmia looked to her older brother.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"We are going to ruin their wedding," he answered determinedly. "Whatever it takes."

Late afternoon, a middle aged maid was sent to help Harmony prepare for the banquet. As the prince's guest, she had to look the part. Harmony was bathed and left smelling sweeter than a blooming flower, then clad in a simple satin blue undergarment and over the top of that, a gorgeous dark blue gown of silk and satin that complimented her chestnut hair. A feminine belt of gold and silver was tied around her waist while the skirt was left loose to flow. Her arms were cased in a thinner layer of satin while a loose layer of thin, transparent silk hung gracefully over the top. The gown hugged her rather closely but not too tightly, just enough to show off her curves. With the dress came a pair of dark blue shoes that looked like ballet pumps.

Her long hair was brushed to a perfection of long and flowing curls. The light of the setting sun and the firelight cast a dark golden shine upon her silky locks. The maid pulled back the first few strands of rippling curls on either side and clipped them together with a silver pin, leaving Harmony's face more exposed. It gave her quite a celtic look but she found it suited her very well. Finally the maid applied a little makeup to Harmony's face. Her eyelashes were darkened and eyelids coloured subtle violet, and her lips were painted like the red rose.

Just as the finishing touches were being added, the mighty God of Thunder strode in, already dressed for the evening. Thor's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his lips. By all the gods, she looked divine! His inner beast let out a purr of animalistic yearning.

"By the Nine," the words slipped from his lips.

Harmony of course heard and turned with a gasp, her cheeks already flooding with colour. Her mouth turned upwards in a modest smile and she looked down to the floor.

"Why is my lady so bashful?" Thor chuckled, walking towards her. "When she is so exquisite?"

The maid left now that Harmony was ready, giving them some privacy. On the thud of the door closing, Thor glided an arm around Harmony's waist and pulled her close to him. Resting her hands on his chest, Harmony craned her neck to look him in the face. Thor smiled down at her.

"So very small," he chuckled.

"You don't exactly help," the girl giggled, her cheeks still a little pink. "Being a giant and all."

Thor lowered his head and kissed her forehead. The top of Harmony's head came to just slightly above Thor's shoulder. He would have picked her up but he didn't want to crease her dress before dinner. His touch was gentle and for that, Thor thanked Odin that he had a softer side that he could easily switch to when he was with Harmony.

They then departed for the banquet.

Harmony held onto Thor's arm tightly, unexpectedly nervous. She'd been fine a few minutes ago. As the one with the more submissive nature, Harmony let herself fall behind Thor slightly so he led the way. Inhaling deeply through her nose, Harmony tried to calm the horrible churning in her stomach but nothing she did seemed to stop it.

Everybody was going to see that she and Thor were together now. It would hardly be surprising if the other maidens set out to kill her with envy, or at least if they wished her death. To Harmony's great relief, she and Thor arrived to a buzz of chattering people; they would not be as easily noticed, however she did spot a few heads turning in their direction.

A smile found its way to her lips when she saw Sif, the Warrior's Three and Loki just ahead of them. Letting Thor's arm go, Harmony overtook him to embrace the dark haired woman, who had just caught her eye. At the same time, Fandral and Volstagg raised their glasses, laughing merrily.

"Hail the mighty Thor and his beautiful companion!" Fandral cried.

Harmony smiled and blushed slightly. She glanced to Loki and cast him a little separate smile, just for him. As the feast began, Loki's thoughts fixed on Harmony. Neither of them had romantic feelings for each other, which was very certain now Harmony had gone for Thor, but Loki could not help but feel jealous. He had always been jealous of his older brother. Thor had always been the strong and powerful one their father had always favoured. Thor practically bathed in might and glory whilst he was cast aside.

Until Harmony.

Though Harmony was in love with Thor and had liked him in that way for a long time, Loki never lost her. She always remained a close friend to him, no matter what. She was not like other maidens who would not even notice his existence because they were trying to catch the Golden Thunderer's attention. Harmony had always been his friend. She had been the one who hadn't laughed at him along with Thor, she had been the one to comfort him and stay by his side.

Loki had become fully grown long before she had, long before she was born but Thor could still hurt his feelings, though he didn't like to admit it. But the mortal girl seemed to know when he was upset and she always comforted him. It was in her nature.

Loki loved Harmony but as a close friend or even family. Yet he still felt a little jealous now that she had admitted her love for his brother. Yet another thing had been taken away from him by his brother.

Across the table, Harmony noticed Loki's solemn mood, and with it her own smile faded. Thor was currently busy telling an old battle tale so he didn't notice Harmony get up and go around the table to sit next to his brother. Harmony sat close to Loki as a sign of loyalty and affection. "Is there something wrong?" she murmured.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Loki forced a smile but she saw straight through it.

"There's clearly something bothering you. You can tell me," Harmony leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's nothing really," Loki insisted.

Harmony knew something was wrong with him but she didn't want to be one of those people who constantly tried to get something out of someone when they didn't want to tell. She thought for a moment and her mind led her back to Thor saying he'd 'have words' with Loki.

"Is it Thor? Has he done something wrong to you?" she asked, lifting her head up. "Is it because you helped me to escape to Earth?"

Loki let out a dry laugh and looked down at her. "Nay, it is not that though, come to think of it, it was hardly a pleasant experience. You of all people should know Thor is very good at looming over people like a shadow."

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble," Harmony said, her voice laced with guilt.

"Don't worry yourself," the god reassured her.

"But are you sure you don't want to tell me?" she thought she'd try one more time.

"It's nothing, really," he shook his head, knowing exactly what she'd say next.

"I'm always here if you need me." There it was.

Harmony stayed with Loki for a little longer before returning to her original seat, next to Thor. For a minute or so, she went unnoticed as Thor finished his story.

"I see you intended to settle one of Loki's bad moods," Thor whispered to her.

"Something's bothering him," Harmony whispered back. "I don't know what."

"He will be well soon," the blond giant told her.

For Harmony that wasn't enough. Throughout the rest of the feast, she cast occasional glances to Loki. Fortunately, his mood did seem to pick up as the evening went on, it gave Harmony some peace. She listened to countless tales of battle and adventure from Thor and the Warrior's Three. They very often got into harmless dispute about how many they'd gallantly slain or where the slaying had taken place. Harmony found it all rather funny.

In the later hours of the evening, Harmony began to feel tired. She leaned her head on Thor's thick arm of relaxed muscle. He responded by wrapping that arm securely around her waist, but did not turn his attention from his current conversation.

"The fair maiden appears tired, Thor," Fandral said with a smile, gesturing to Harmony.

Thor looked down at the girl with a deep chuckle. "Do you wish to retire for the evening?" he asked her.

Harmony was tired but she shook her head; she didn't think she could be bothered to get up and walk all the way back to Thor's chambers. She was very happy where she was. Her eyes closed, all her other senses becoming empowered, and she rubbed her cheek against Thor's shoulder, silently asking for attention like an animal would.

Thor squeezed her a little tighter to his side and brushed his lips against her temple. "Do you wish for me, my love?" he whispered so quietly only she could hear.

Harmony's eyes flickered open and turned to his face, only to be met with a penetrating gaze full of passion and lust. She drew back about a centimetre, a gasp falling from her lips. Thor's eyes darted to her mouth as she made such an innocent yet arousing sound.

"Thor," she almost mouthed.

"Do not shy away, little one," he whispered, giving her another squeeze to remind her that he could effortlessly overpower her if he wanted to.

Thor knew that she wanted it, he could see the flickers of desire in her dark eyes but her shy nature and uncertainty were holding her back. Surely she knew he would be gentle with her and give her all she wanted?

"You have nothing to fear," he reassured her. Thor then looked up and announced that he and Harmony would be leaving before she could even agree or disagree.

Harmony was practically lifted out of her seat by Thor and he led her back this chambers. She was grateful for his strong arm around her because her body was still protesting from the movement. Butterflies were already going mad in her stomach. The vision of Thor's eyes would stay in her memory forever.

At Thor's door, he pushed it open and gestured for her to go in. "After you," he purred.

His voice caused heat to ignite in the pit of Harmony's body. Her mind wasn't sure… but it seemed her body was. Cheeks aflame, she passed Thor and walked inside, halting in the centre of the room. Her insides flinched nervously at the soft thud of the door closing.

Thor came up behind her, his erection grinding into Harmony's lower back. A low groan passed through Thor's mouth at the pleasurable contact. His hands lightly gripped Harmony's hips, holding her still as he pressed himself against her.

"Thor…" Harmony whispered, though there was no aim for her speech.

"Yes, little one," the god replied huskily. "I will be sure that you cry out my name as well as whisper it."

"I don't think we-," Harmony began.

"Hush, I will not take your innocence yet. I only ask that you allow me to give you and myself pleasure this night," Thor interrupted. "Will you let me, my love?"

Harmony was silent for a few moments, unsure of what part of her she should listen to.

"Y-Yes," she whispered.

Thor turned her in his arms and held her close. "Do not be afraid," he murmured lovingly, running his finger down her cheek.

He patiently waited until the mortal had mostly calmed down, stroking her hair soothingly, before picking her up for a kiss. Little hands instantly entwined with golden hair. Young breasts pushed against a hard chest. Legs wrapped around a strong waist.

Harmony pulled back, gasping for breath. Impatiently, Thor's mouth dove for her neck, smothering it with tender kisses. She leaned back, exposing the side of her throat him, lips parted in pleasure. With a warrior's speed, Thor moved them to the bed. He laid Harmony down and loomed over her but didn't touch her.

Her heart was fast and her breathing heavy. Her body longed to feel Thor's heavy weight upon it. Leaning down, Thor kissed her again, his large hand on the other side of her, creating an embrace without touch. Harmony tugged on his hair. Thor knew what she wanted. He broke the kiss and rose to his full height and, quickly noticing Harmony gulp, undressed himself to the waist.

As he lowered himself down again, Harmony placed her hands on the sides of his neck and pulled very gently. Carefully, Thor climbed over the tiny maiden, teasing her by keeping a distance between their bodies. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. A small moan of yearning and impatience came from Harmony. Thor obeyed her request and slowly lowered his hulking body onto hers, gradually adding more and more weight.

"Tell me if I am hurting you," he said softly, settling himself on his elbows.

"No, you're not," Harmony squeaked in reply, smiling though.

Thor returned her smile and captured her lips once more. At first, it was gentle and tender. Harmony tried to open her legs so Thor could lay between them but currently it was her legs which were on the inside. Thor felt the nudge and allowed her to open her legs. He settled between them, moulding into the contours of her lower body. Harmony's insides ached to feel Thor's hips against hers. With her hands, she tried to pull him up but he was far too heavy; she had no chance of ever moving him. He probably barely noticed her touch.

Leaving the girl beneath him panting, Thor trailed down her neck and collar with hot, wet kisses. A soft moan came from Harmony as her body arched whichever way it could into his. Thor's hands began pulling at her gown but his burly fingers weren't ideal for such a small, intricate dress. Jerking his head up, his chest rumbled in a frustrated growl.

Harmony lay, helpless, as Thor resorted to literally tearing the gown off her, leaving her only in her undergarments. Her nerves spiked at her new exposure. She had never done anything like this ever before in her life. Was it normal to feel like this or was something wrong? Out of subconscious modesty, her body tried to curl up to cover herself. Thor was not going to have that.

"Do not hide yourself, little one. You are… truly beautiful," he breathed huskily.

His enormous hand trailed up to cup her breast. Harmony gasped at the contact but did nothing to stop it. Gently at first, Thor began to fondle with her, his thumb occasionally grazing over her covered nipple. A tingling sensation covered Harmony head to toe. Surely something that felt this good couldn't be wrong or bad?

Feeling like she should maybe do something in return, Harmony ran her nails up and down Thor's broad back. She was relieved at the response she got. Thor let out a deep groan and his skin tingled. What a sensual touch from such an innocent maiden.

"Hmm, yes," Thor purred. "Just like that, my love."

Harmony's teeth flashed for a second in a sweet smile. She had been scared he wouldn't like it. She continued to run her nails up and down his golden skin, basking in her own pleasure at the same time. Thor pressed his lips to hers, making a sound similar to a large beast purring. After a little while, Harmony's hands grew tired and crept back into Thor's silky hair.

Thor suddenly pulled her hands away and pinned them both above her head with one of his hands. Harmony's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted in uncertainty. Thor smirked down at her before lowering his body further down the bed. He didn't want Harmony trying to resist him. Hands still bound, the girl watched him carefully.

"Do you not trust me?" Thor asked, sounding almost offended.

"I do," Harmony quickly nodded. "I just… I've never done this before." A blush crept up to her cheeks.

Thor's possessive beast was actually pleased to hear that. He would be her first. William Merlotte took nothing of what was his. Soon he would claim her.

"You need not worry, Harmony," Thor told her.

With that he lowered his mouth to her covered chest. He kissed along both her breasts and the little valley in between. Harmony could not supress the arching of her back into Thor's overwhelming touch. Her hands longed to be free from their prison, to feel Thor against them.

The more he kissed and fondled her, the rougher he became.

Harmony responded in the beginning when maybe she shouldn't have done. Thor was steadily losing control of himself, his body and primal desires tearing away from his mind and self-restraint. Harmony's early actions of collaboration were only fuelling the beast within.

Thor's hands gripped at the last of her clothes, trying to rip them away. Harmony would have begun resisting earlier if it weren't for her naivety. Thor wanted her to trust him, so she trusted him. She knew full well that he wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt her. Sometimes she was surprised at how such a huge, muscular man who had slain countless creatures and beasts, could have the capability to be so gentle. And he could shift from one side to another very quickly.

Harmony felt the brutal tugs at her undergarments and that's where she drew the line. "Thor," she gasped.

Thor growled and nipped her neck lightly, demanding that she cooperate again. Harmony winced at the gentle bite; he had bitten over a bruise left by his fingers when he had seized her by the throat.

"Thor, stop," Harmony squeaked. "Please." Her body began twisting and bucking in a futile fight. "Please stop," she whispered into his ear.

Her plea seemed to reconnect Thor's mind with his body, and he did stop. "Forgive me, Harmony. I did not mean to frighten you," he said, looking into her timid eyes. He released her hands and took a considerable amount of weight off her so she didn't feel trapped. "Only my control wears thin. I do not know how long I will be able to restrain myself."

Lips trembling in aftershock, Harmony whispered, "Hold me."

Thor rolled onto his side, pulling the mortal with him. His arms wrapped around her in a cage of warmth and protection, securing her to his hot, bare chest. The tiny girl had been returning his affections almost as forcefully as he had been bestowing them; she had seemed perfectly all right and willing to do those things. But now she lay shaking like a little frightened mouse in his grasp.

Guilt heavy in his chest, Thor rubbed her gently with his hand, trying to soothe her. This was not the response he had wanted. He wanted her to enjoy it and to want it as well. But she was just not ready yet, and his advances had frightened her.

So small and still shaking, Harmony had never looked more fragile in his arms. Thor placed a soft kiss to her temple. "Hush now, little one. Nothing is going to hurt you."

In the silence, Harmony couldn't help but think of her conversations with Sif and Loki earlier in the day. Should she have forgiven Thor for everything he'd done so quickly? Yes, she had betrayed him and wounded his feelings badly and she felt terrible for that. But he had physically hurt her, deprived her of things. And yes, he had apologised and admitted that his anger overruled him but did that make everything okay? She knew that it would pass in time but she didn't know if she should forget or make something out of it.

"I shouldn't be over this so quickly," Harmony whispered to herself, barely audible, after a pause of silence.

"What do you mean, my love?" Thor asked, curling a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I should forget about what you did so quickly," she repeated a little louder. Her voice was uncertain, questioning of herself.

Thor knew what she was talking about.

"I know what _I _did was wrong," she continued. "But what you did was worse. I would never physically hurt you – I could never physically hurt you. But you can and you did."

Thor held her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head, his eyes squeezed shut. "And for that, I beg your forgiveness, my love. For however long it takes. If I could take back my actions then I would. I will do anything you wish to wash away those terrible events from both our minds."

Harmony looked up at him, instantly knowing what she wanted. "Let me go to my family. Let me bring them home."

Thor knew this was coming but he would not go back on his promise. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hesitate to tell me what you think :D I love reviews!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, everyone, thanks for waiting! This chapter is shorter than the others and is all focused on the Lockeharts. Hope you enjoy xxx**

Clerna looked in the mirror and stamped her little foot. She hated her dress so much she wanted to start crying. "I don't like it!" she whined.

"Do you think any of us do?" Arro said from across the room.

Charmia stood beside her younger sister, inwardly grimacing. "It's not that bad," she said. But in honesty, she probably hated their attire more than Clerna did. The three girls had been forced to put on horrible faded pink frilly dresses. Obviously Alice's idea.

It was their father's wedding day.

"I can hardly believe he's going through with this," Kistain said. "He didn't even have the courtesy to inform Harmony, let alone invite her."

"There's nothing we can do to stop it," Charmia had accepted defeat. "We're just going to have to grit our teeth and go through with it."

Clerna stormed away from the mirror, her arms folded stubbornly across her chest. Now Charmia could express her disgust of the dress. If it didn't have the frills it might look quite a bit nicer. Surely this would make their father see that Alice hated them!

Alice had gone all out on this wedding. Apparently, she and their father had been planning it for some time now. Alice wanted a 'big white wedding' and she was going to have one. The large garden of the country house had been turned into basically wedding land. Everything had been slightly overdone in the children's opinions. They all remembered their sister's wedding, how beautiful everything had been there.

Kistain stood at the window, looking up at the sky, his thoughts dwelling on his sister. He hoped she was all right. He could see why Alice wanted to bring forward the wedding. She was afraid Harmony might come back and complete her mission to bring them home. Kistain found Alice very odd. She was marrying their father because of his well respected status and because of the financial support she would receive from her own family if she married him. Kistain had accidently found this out from one of her letters which he'd knocked off a table. He wasn't sure if her feelings for their father were genuine or not but either way she hated them. They were just clutter.

The wedding was to take place in the late afternoon, in about an hour's time. Guests had started arriving. None of the children knew who most of them were. They did recognise a few of their father's old friends but apart from that, it was a sea of strangers.

Kistain wished that none of this was happening. He was terrified of losing his father, though he never showed it. He didn't want another woman trying to be his mother, especially one like Alice.

When the time eventually came, he and his younger brothers and sisters made their way out into the garden. They saw their father waiting at the newly constructed alter. They all loved him dearly but they couldn't understand why he was going through with this. How could he not see through Alice's act? The Lockehart children took their places in the audience and sat waiting, anxious.

It was different this time.

They didn't have a plan, an alternative. They didn't know what to do or what would happen. Harmony wasn't there to save them or at least try to save them. Their father wouldn't listen to them. They had no idea of what the future held for them, only apart from a dark shadow.

The audience suddenly grew quiet as the dreaded anthem of matrimony began to sound.

Harmony had been planning to wait a couple of days before travelling to Midgard with Thor but everything changed because of Heimdall's summoning of her. At the time, Harmony had been lounging with Thor and Loki, staring into the dancing fire, her head rested against Thor's arm. A guard had burst in without announcing themselves, half shouting that Harmony needed to go to Heimdall urgently.

When she asked why, the guard answered with, "It concerns your family, my lady."

That was all Harmony needed to hear. Obviously Heimdall had turned his gaze upon Earth and seen something he knew Harmony would have to be informed about. He knew that Thor had agreed to let the mortal visit her native world so sent for her to be alerted immediately.

Harmony had the conclusion of the day already mapped out in her head: she would be bringing her brothers and sisters home with her. She turned to both the gods, on her feet in a split second. "Come with me."

The two men leapt to their feet, surprised that she had thought she had to ask for their aid and companionship. The three of them rushed to the courtyard.

"We're bringing them home," Harmony said determinedly.

"Then we shall need more than three horses," Thor said. He strode away to arrange two more horses.

Loki suddenly appeared from behind Harmony and lifted her with total ease onto her horse. The girl gasped in surprise, jerking her head to see who it was.

"It's only me," Loki grinned, patting her horse's neck.

While Loki mounted his own horse, Harmony adjusted her own girth and stirrups. She sat impatiently in the saddle and her horse sensed her unease and, in turn, began to fidget. Loki immediately knew that it was Harmony's nerves and not her mount's.

"Harmony, calm yourself," he said slowly. "Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that," she complained, at the same time sitting back in the saddle to give her a deeper seat.

Just then, Thor appeared, a guard following behind, leading two tacked up horses. Thor mounted his own horse and then took the reins of one of the spare mounts while the other was handed to Loki. The Thunderer led the way, Loki and Harmony on his flanks. To Harmony's thankfulness, Thor moved at a very fast pace. Her long curly hair flew behind her in horizontal whip lashes with every bounding stride of her horse. They were on the rainbow bridge now.

Harmony's mind was racing.

What could be so important that Heimdall need summon her to him? The most terrible thoughts were swirling around in her head. She was imagining that one of her brothers or sisters had been terribly hurt, or Alice had done something awful. Those thoughts went straight to her legs and before she knew it, her horse had spurred on at her command, drawling level with Thor. Her petite body and light weight made it easier for her horse to move more quickly. She didn't care about waiting for the two gods; she just pushed her steed onwards.

"Harmony!" Thor called. His loud, deep voice sent a shiver through her body and Harmony looked back over her shoulder.

She gave the reins a slight tug, allowing Thor and Loki to catch up with her. The three of them reached Heimdall in no time. Harmony wasted no time and flung herself off her horse's back but still landing rather gracefully. She ran forward to the golden eyed Gatekeeper, not waiting for her companions. "My family," she gasped.

"As my gaze turned upon the realm of Midgard, I cast my sight upon your father," Heimdall said, painfully slowly to Harmony's ears. "He is to be married before the sun of Midgard sets."

Harmony's heart seemed to shrivel and shatter within her breast. Her legs went weak and she almost dropped to her knees. Thor saw the girl shaking, unable to speak in shock, and rushed over to her. He wrapped an arm securely around her waist and held her close to his side. Loki stepped forward. "Take us there immediately."

"As you wish," Heimdall replied and opened the Bifrost.

Thor kept Harmony close to him as they were transported to Earth. The chilly breeze hit them the second they touched the ground, blowing their hair behind them. It was exactly where Heimdall had dropped Harmony and Loki on her last visit.

Legs now as strong as normal, Harmony slipped out of Thor's arm and broke into a run towards her family's home. The two gods followed closely on her heels. Out of the corner of his eye, Thor noticed Harmony and Loki grab each other's hands, and his insides felt a twinge of jealousy, but he disregarded it for now what not the time.

Up ahead, Harmony could see a few white banners of the wedding. She inhaled as deeply as she could to fuel her legs.

The three of them appeared with the audience of the wedding's backs facing them. Harmony could see her father standing with Alice at the altar, before the vicar. Harmony made a split second change of plan in her head, and that was it.

Everything happened in a blur, in what could have been a dream. Harmony's mind was clouded with her soul and she couldn't even recall when her legs sprang into action. It was probably when the man performing the ceremony opened his mouth to ask if her father would take Alice to be his wife. Harmony was growing certain that it was a dream, but there was a part of her knew that it could not be more real.

The first head turned in her direction as they saw her out of the corner of their eye. Then more heads turned at the unexpected intruder. Meanwhile, Thor and Loki held back. This was Harmony's business, and hers alone to deal with.

"Dad!" Harmony screamed, her voice rough from the volume of her desperate call.

Every single person snapped their heads around in shock. The second emotion to hit the crowd had more variation that the first. The audience were mostly confused. Sir Lockehart could barely believe his eyes. Alice bristled in anger and frustration. The Lockehart children's heart warmed with hope and joy.

Half way up the aisle, Harmony jogged to a halt. "You can't marry her," she panted.

"Mo?" Sir Lockehart was still in slight shock. "W-What are you doing here?"

"That impossible," Alice gasped.

"Harmie!" Clerna called from the crowd but Charmia prevented her from running to their sister.

"You mustn't marry her," Harmony repeated and swallowed while she regained her full speech. "I want you to come home with me. And we can live like we used to," her eyes narrowed as she looked to Alice. "Without _her_."

Alice turned desperately to Sir Lockehart. "Don't listen to her," she pleaded.

"She doesn't love you. She's not right for you or for any of us," Harmony interrupted. "If you ever loved mum, you won't do this. If you love them," she gestured to her brothers and sisters, "you won't do this. If you still love me, you won't do this." She began to walk forward very slowly.

Sir Lockehart felt his heart breaking.

"We've already lost one parent," Harmony looked close to crying. "I don't think we can lose another." She was only a few metres away from her father. Her bottom lip trembled and her hands clenched an unclenched nervously at her sides. Her dark eyes swam with burning tears.

"Mo, I-," her father stuttered.

"Please!" she blurted out.

Sir Lockehart took a step towards his daughter, both his mind and his heart torn. Alice latched onto his arm.

"James, do not listen to her," Alice tried to plea but Harmony suddenly had an aggressive turn.

"Shut the fuck up, you conniving bitch!" the girl snapped quickly. She was too angry at Alice to think of a more witty insult. Sometimes the most simple things were the most satisfying.

"Why you!" Alice didn't bother finishing her sentence. The woman lunged forward and brutally grasped Harmony.

Thor and Loki had been slowly edging closer in case they needed to step in. Either of them could have broken her neck like a dry twig with a half-hearted constriction. Harmony would have been prepared to fight back herself. But she had no need to.

"Take your hands off my daughter!"

Alice was pushed violently away, much to the shock of everybody watching, and almost lost her balance.

"Alice, this is over!" Sir Lockehart bellowed. His voice then lowered, "Leave now before I ask my daughter's companions to step in." He gestured to the two gods standing not far away.

He didn't even bother to see if Alice went or not; he walked towards his daughter, beckoning over his other children. "We're going home."

Back in the nursery, three of the beds had been pushed together and all seven of the Lockehart children lay fast asleep like a litter of puppies, all wrapped up in one another to keep warm and safe. Clerna had her head against Harmony's upper chest, snuggled against her, a little like how Harmony would curl up with Thor. Except this time she was the holder, not the one who was held, but she didn't mind. Colba had his head resting in the dip of Harmony's waist, laying across Kistain's lap. One way or another, they all held each other.

Next door, in what was Harmony's old room, Sir Lockehart sat with Loki and Thor. "I cannot thank you enough for looking after my daughter," he said softly.

"We would lay down our lives for her," Thor said. "And for those she holds dear."

James sighed. "How could I have not seen it?" He rested his head in his hands. "I mean, I never would have suspected."

"Alice was not to be underestimated," Loki said. "She obviously knew the game of deception very well."

"It was still my fault. I did not listen to my children and I must make it up to them… especially Mo," the mortal sighed again. "She was right all along."

"I can always have words with her?" Thor offered but Sir Lockehart shook his head.

"No, it is I who has done the damage and I must repair it. But thank you, my lord," Sir Lockehart paused. "Have you taken Harmony as your love?"

Thor nodded proudly. "Aye, I have. And I would never do anything to hurt her. I promise you that I shall love and protect her with all my heart."

James' lips tugged at a smile. "I always saw the way she looked at you."

There was a pause of silence between them.

"Maybe we should go and see them," Loki said.

The three of them stood and crept quietly into the children's nursery.

And all three of them felt their hearts become wrapped in warmth, especially at the sight of Harmony. She seemed to simply fit, like the final piece of a puzzle. She was still a child within, a child forced to embrace adulthood before she naturally merged into it from childhood. Now she could be a child again.

Clerna was the first to stir at the sound. She lifted her little head, eyes narrow from sleep. Reaching out with a stiff arm, the four year old whispered, "Daddy."

"I'm here, sweetheart," Sir Lockehart murmured, crouching down next to the bed and taking his daughter's hand.

One by one, the rest of the Lockeharts awoke from their nap, Harmony first.

"Hey, dad," she mumbled, the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a gentle smile.

Clerna climbed out of Harmony's arms and ran to the bookcase. She pulled out a book and ran back to her father, holding the book out to him. "Read to us?"

"Of course."

As he read Clerna's chosen story, Harmony felt tears prick her eyes. Her mind filled with memories of her beloved William and his stories to her. She had not felt this warm, wonderful feeling since the words of Snow White had filled her ears like sweet music. To hide them, Harmony closed her eyes against Kistain's chest, where she was held.

Thor and Loki sat to the side, their attention mainly on the fair maiden. They were both proud of her, and felt they had underestimated her. She had done what she had set out to do and the future looked bright for them now. They would continue living in the house of Odin and things would return to the way they were.

Though it was a sweet sight to see Harmony laying with her brothers and sisters, Thor was looking forward to taking her back to his chambers. He would have to savour his time with her as she would be spending more time with her family.

Kistain stroked his sister's soft hair, thinking he felt the tiniest patch of damp on his chest and, in a comforting gesture, tightened his hold on her. He had promised himself to look after her and help her from now on. He'd never realised until recently just how much they needed her.

Some of the younger children were slowly drifting into sleep, their eyes fluttering closed then opening again. Clerna curled up on Harmony lap in a tiny ball, her sister's hand resting on her head. Having her eyes closed made Harmony feel sleepy. She opened them and gave the tiniest shake of the head possible to wake herself up.

When Sir Lockehart finished the old favourite, half the children were fast asleep, and James felt a tear in his eyes. Just the sight of all his beautiful, wonderful children was enough to grip his heart in the kindest tenderness.

Loki placed a gentle hand on the mortal's shoulder. "They are fine children."

Harmony gave a small smile and reached out to the dark haired god. He knelt down and took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you," she whispered. She then looked to Thor and reached out to him.

Loki stepped aside as his larger brother knelt in his place. "My love?"

"Can I stay here?" she asked.

Thor chuckled warmly. "You do not need to ask, my love. You may do as you wish." He kissed her hand.

The Golden Thunderer drew himself up to his full height and smiled down at his love. The three men left the children alone to sleep for the night, once again wrapped up in one another.

The next day, Harmony found some time to bring herself away from her brothers and sisters to spend some time alone with her father. They walked in silence, unsure of who should speak first. They both had much to say but weren't sure how to begin. Harmony wanted to be angry with her father, but she just didn't have the heart to feel it.

"Thor seems very fond of you," Sir Lockehart blurted. "He and Loki."

"Yeah," Harmony nodded.

"Thor certainly seems much happier than he was," he waffled on.

"Why did you agree to go to Earth with Alice?" Harmony cut in, straight to the point.

"No matter what I tell you it will not be enough, will it?"

"No."

"I wish I could take back what I did. If I'd known," he looked down in almost shame.

"We told you and you didn't listen to us," his daughter scolded. What was worst was that she didn't sound angry enough.

"I know, I know," James looked back up. "You know I love you more than anything in the world. I thought I was doing was right."  
That sounded familiar to Harmony and her heart softened.

"But now I know that you're more than capable of understanding these things, all of you. And I promise never to hide anything from you that affects the family ever again."

**A/N: So come along lovely people and tell me what you think!**

**Love and Hugs xxx**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Greetings to all! Cos I've finished school I've been able to write this chapter in two days, and because it's almost christmas I'm going to post early! **

**Merry Christmas to all!**

Now the Lockeharts were back in Asgard, Harmony was spending more time with them and less time with Thor. Of course he understood how much they needed her and how much they loved each other, but her absence wasn't something he enjoyed. Harmony slept in the nursery more often than in his bed. His arms longed to hold her, his lips longed to kiss her, his body ached for hers. Though it did warm his heart to see her happy with her family. He was glad that things were steadily rebuilding between her and her father.

The giant god leaned against a stone pillar, watching Harmony play with her brothers and sisters in the gardens. Her younger sister, Charmia, was reading to their youngest while Harmony swung Clerna high in her thin arms, her laughter like music to Thor's ears. He was glad she was happy.

"My lord," came a feminine voice from behind him.

Thor turned and looked down at Astrid, one of the most beautiful maidens of Asgard but Thor held no interest for her. Astrid had not been one of the maidens to have been bedded by the lustful god. True, Thor thought her very beautiful but he found Harmony ten times more radiant. She was delicate and innocent like a flower, natural and gentle. Her dark eyes were mesmerising. They held a sparkle that only belonged to the young. Her hair flowed like silk. Her body was not of the curviest but that suited her innocent personality in a way.

Astrid was taller than Harmony by a few inches, probably reaching 5"6 or 5"7. She had pale skin and light blonde hair, much lighter than Thor's, and blue-green eyes that shone like stars. She had larger breasts and wider hips than Harmony, even in the proportion of their height difference. Her figure was more alluring a lot would say but Thor had never particularly liked her personality. Astrid cared little for others, only her own gain. As soon as she lost interest, she left. And she seemed to think that she was more important than anyone else and always put herself first. No fire ignited at the sight of her beauty.

"May I help you, Astrid?" Thor asked politely.

"My prince seemed lonely," Astrid smiled. "I wanted to see if you were all right."

Thor knew that the fire within her had ignited a long time ago, like most of the Asgardian maidens. He saw through her innocent smile.

"Thank you but I am well," Thor looked back to Harmony.

"What do you look at, my lord?" Astrid asked, joining the side of the prince, stood as close to him as possible. Her hips swayed suggestively as she stepped closer.

"I look upon my love, Harmony," Thor said, not looking to the jealous maiden.

Astrid felt a harsh stab at her heart at the mention of the mortal. She was but a child! Astrid couldn't understand what drew her prince to the unworthy mortal girl. "Is she not rather young, my lord?"

"Aye, she is young but that does not make my feelings any less true," Thor said. "And I will always hold myself back until she is ready and willing."

"But is restraining yourself not difficult work, my lord?" Astrid batted her eyelashes a little.

"I knew it would never be easy but the last thing I want to do is frighten her or worse hurt her. As you said, she is rather young," Thor said, dismissing her verbal advances.

Just then Harmony looked over, her last smile still on her face. It faded at the sight of Thor with Astrid, and Astrid's closeness to him. Her heart became heavy and she looked away again. The corners of Astrid's mouth turned upwards in a self-satisfied smirk. Thor saw Harmony's sorrow and hurried down the steps towards her, leaving an envious Astrid behind, whose smirk was now just a memory.

Thor reached Harmony quickly and placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Harmony."

She turned and looked up at him, forcing herself to smile like she wasn't hurt. "Thor."

"You misread what you saw, my love. I did not ask for her company. Surely you know I would never do anything to hurt you," he murmured quietly so no one else could hear.

Harmony believed him of course but the hurt didn't immediately go away.

"Have you time this afternoon?" the girl noticed a hint of seductiveness in his deep voice.

She looked back to her siblings, contemplating. Kistain had seen and waved his hand as a gesture for her to go. Harmony looked back to Thor, her body already reacting to what would shortly be happening, and nodded. Taking her by the waist, Thor took her to his chambers. He turned his back to close the large door and as he was turning back, Harmony threw herself at him, jumping off the ground to kiss him. Her legs wrapped around his torso, at the same time his arms found their way around her. Harmony moaned against his mouth and the sound went straight to his cock.

Harmony gripped his neck and hair, her hands almost on fire with burning passion. She needed this. She needed him, to hold and be held by him, to kiss him, to lie beneath him, to fall mercy to his body and his desires. Absence could also make the heart grow more lustful as well as fonder.

The girl pulled away from Thor's mouth and showered his jaw and neck with sweet, passionate kisses. The hulking man collapsed back against the door with a thud which made Harmony flinch, his breathing heavy and his manhood so hard it was almost painful. When Harmony seemed satisfied, she pulled back, her cheeks oddly aflame.

"Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed by her actions. Her eyes flickered nervously all over the place. She wasn't quite sure what had come over her.

"Do not be sorry, little one. That was," Thor let out a breathless chuckle, "very arousing."  
"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, indeed," he purred. Suddenly the god threw Harmony away from him onto the bed.

His aim and strength were perfectly precise and she landed, with a little yelp, in the centre of the soft mattress with a bounce. Harmony rolled onto her back. Thor was there instantly, having crossed the room with remarkable speed. She watched as he rid himself of most of his clothing, carelessly throwing them aside as if they were worthless rags. More carefully, he climbed on top of the small maiden and lowered himself onto her.

Thor captured her lips in another kiss. His tongue didn't ask for entry; he just plundered into her mouth and forced her tongue into submission. Harmony's hands pressed against his chest, their surface area much smaller than his pectoral muscles. They were huge – much like the rest of him!

Now it was Thor's turn to attack her neck. He was rougher than she had been, much stronger. He nipped at her fragile flesh. The tiny noise she made, between a gasp and a whimper, made him want even more of her. He rolled off of her body, leaving Harmony confused. Thor took her in his arms again, this time on his side. His body seemed to still loom over her. He was such a broad and muscular man, so strong, so powerful, so damn sexy!

His hand wandered towards the band of her leggings she wore beneath her long tunic, able to predict her reaction. His guess was utterly perfect: a gasp, a whimper, and a useless attempt to break free of his arms. Harmony always cowered at his advances and Thor was beginning to grow tired of it. He knew she wanted; she knew she wanted but yet she was holding back. Because she was afraid.

This time Thor was going to get his way, even if they advanced the tiniest bit that night. She had to learn that he only wanted to bring her pleasure and happiness and that he would never willingly hurt her…

And that she was his.

Thor had a possessive, primal side to him, currently dormant. Now it was stirring. "My patience wears thin, little one. It would be unwise for you to keep denying my advances. I will not hurt you, I swear by Odin."

The hand that was trying to tug at her waistband now cupped her hind as he spoke, pulling her hips towards him. Harmony was so confused. She wanted it, she knew she wanted it but there was something inside her telling her not to do it and she couldn't work out what it was or why it was doing this. She sometimes hated this internal conflict. She so wanted to just want it, to be certain.

"I – I c-can't," she whispered.

Thor pressed a thick finger to her lips to silence her. "Shh, shh, shh," he purred. His voice sent shivers running up and down her body. "I will not take you until you are ready, my love. But I do wish to go further with you tonight."

Taking a deep breath, Harmony shakily nodded.

"You may hold me if you are frightened, my love," Thor told her, his own hold on her growing a little tighter.

Harmony nodded again and wrapped her arm around his neck, her other arm trapped between their bodies. Thor's hand wandered down to the waistband of her leggings again. He slipped beneath it and Harmony tensed.

"Shh, shh," he lulled her softly.

The girl's breath was short and shaky. She couldn't control her trembling, more focused on why she was so afraid in the first place. She knew Thor loved her and would never hurt her, so why was she shaking in fear and uncertainty?

Knowing she would do this with every move he made, Thor decided not to stop when she flinched or whimpered. He continued to shush her as his hand wandered down past the tiny mound of hair between her fragile legs, and touched the little bud just below. Harmony had never been touched there before, or anywhere like that before. A gasp left her lips.

"Relax, little one," Thor whispered. "You will enjoy this. There is no need to be frightened."

He didn't wait for an answer. His finger began slowly circling her clit. A shudder of lustful bliss washed over her as she felt an ache arise from deep within her. Harmony could see the look on Thor's face. A burning hunger. He was loving it. Harmony's mouth opened, her body arched, and Thor heard an utterly delicious noise from her. So helpless yet so wanton.

The maiden's body twisted in pleasure within the circle of his embrace. Thor chuckled. He could break her with one finger, and now he had made her come undone with a single finger. How could he deny her? Thor picked up the speed, rubbing the swollen bud more vigorously.

Harmony's throat became dry with her wanton moans and cries. How could have been afraid of something that felt so _good_? She gripped onto the god so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. Her body moved without her control, physically unable to be still. Thor almost had her screaming. His cock pushed against his trousers, longing to penetrate her.

"M-My, my lord," she gasped, barely able to form a coherent sentence. Her words mixed with beautiful moans and cries of ecstasy. "I n-need, I – I need."

"What?" Thor growled. He leaned over her, casting a shadow of dominance over her. "What does my tiny maiden desire?"

Harmony felt herself tremble from the inside out. More of her feminine cream leaked out of her virgin entrance. "Please, please," she whimpered. By now she was almost crying. Her body writhed uncontrollably. She thought she was going to break but she didn't care.

Thor let out a somewhat dark chuckle. Oh, how he had broken her. Adding a second finger, Thor eagerly awaited her reaction. Lashing out like some sort of animal, Harmony gripped him as tight as she possibly could. She felt she was close. Her hips bucked beneath Thor's hand, wanting more, craving more, needing more. But yet she knew if he continued, he would break her. She would be soon reduced to a quivering mess, but quivering in the aftershocks of pleasure. That was the asking price.

"Thor, please," she whined. "T-Take…me. Take me."

Thor looked at her, a slightly puzzled expression worn across his features. By the Nine, he wanted to take her, but he knew that this was the blind lust talking. It had overridden her. He knew Harmony didn't want him to take her just yet.

"Please!" Harmony half screamed. "Please, just take me!"

"Harmony, once I start I may not be able to stop," Thor warned her, stilling his hand.

Harmony heard him but answered to the grinding halt of her pleasure. "No, no! Please," she whimpered.

"Harmony," Thor repeated sternly.

"Take me, please," the girl panted. "Please do it."

Thor's hand gripped her leggings and tore them off her legs, leaving them exposed. He ripped her tunic away. Now all she had on was her Midgardian underwear. Thor chose to undress himself fully first so she could see what she was agreeing to. It seemed a little of her shyness had returned as Harmony looked away as Thor rid himself of his clothes, still lying next to her.

"Look upon me, Harmony," Thor murmured in a voice laced with hungry desire. He distanced himself from her a little so she could take in the sight of all of him.

Slowly Harmony sat up and turned. Her hand instinctively went to her mouth, and Thor heard a gasp from beneath her palm. Harmony swallowed. He was enormous! So long and so thick. He might rip her in half… but she still wanted it. The wanton desire had not left her yet. Her core ached to be filled.

"Do you still wish for me to take you, little one?" Thor asked.

Harmony nodded. "But be careful."

"I shall be very gentle," he promised. He lifted himself above her and Harmony opened her legs as he settled between them, his head level with hers.

Reaching around behind her back, Thor fiddled with her bra strap until he heard the satisfying click. Against him, he felt the maiden shudder at her new exposure. A low moan vibrated through Thor's lips as he took in the sight of her bare torso. "Beautiful," he purred.

Thor kissed each one of her breasts and down her flat stomach and then back up. Harmony looked up at the ceiling. Her hands gripped the bed sheets, her hips twisting as they tried to find something to stop the aching within. She didn't see as Thor captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Her body reacted before her mind could comprehend it, making a painful arch shape.

A feminine moan followed after. It seemed to make Thor rougher as he swirled his tongue around and sucked on the rosy peak. Harmony tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him to her breast. But her tiny amount of strength had no impact on his. She whined when Thor released her nipple. He smirked down at her and rewarded her by moving to her other breast.

Harmony let her head drop back onto the pillow. Her dark chestnut hair flowed beautifully around her face, her eyes fluttering open and closed. Thor gave the same amount of treatment to her left breast as he had the right, but he had a larger intention.

Harmony shivered beneath him again as he pulled of her panties. Her heart was going wild. This was it. She was going to be taken by the mighty God of Thunder. The lust and recklessness was still in her blood like some kind of drug.

Cheeks lit with rosy red fire as Thor knelt between Harmony's legs, eyeing her virgin womanhood. His sapphire eyes glowed with desire and passion. But there was one thing.

Harmony blinked a few times, waiting impatiently. Her fingers fidgeted. She was sure he would penetrate her any second. Was he teasing her?

"Harmony," Thor said slowly.

"What?" the girl squeaked, lifting her head.

"We cannot. We cannot do this."

"What?" Harmony asked again.

"You are too small to accommodate me. I will not fit inside you without seriously injuring you, possibly killing you," he told her. If he did force himself into her, he could rip her hips open from the inside. She would mostly likely be killed.

Thor knew that sexual intercourse could cause a woman pain even on her second or third time. It would be worse between him and Harmony. He was a god, she was a mortal. He was 6"6, she was 5"3. He was rock hard and impossibly strong, she was weak and fragile.

"Oh," she muttered, not sure of what else to say. "So can we ever…?"

"In time," Thor nodded. "Your body must be prepared first. Even when I do take you it shall hurt. And not just the first time." He leaned in to stroke her face. "You will have to be very brave."

Harmony nodded like a child who had been promised something they wanted as long as they were good. "I can be brave."

Thor smiled down at her before kissing her on the lips. "I know you can."

Harmony pulled him down to kiss her again, opening her mouth so his tongue could dance with hers. Slowly, the god settled onto her, his weight crushing her into the bed. Lips swollen and heart fast, Harmony pulled away for air.

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"My love, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is no one's fault," Thor reassured her. "Do you wish me to start preparing you?"

"Uh, okay," she whispered, her lustful, excited mood draining away. She knew the first intrusion of her body would hurt, no matter what it was, but she knew she would have to do it. At least she was already wet with her own fluids; that would help as a lubricant.

Thor gathered Harmony against his chest, holding her snugly to his warm body, and his hand wandered down between the valley of her legs. He made sure that she was on her back and relaxed. He wanted to make sure she suffered as little pain as possible.

"Open your legs, little one," he ordered in a voice soft as silk. "Wider, wider, that's it."

The more frightened side of Harmony had returned now that she knew she would soon be experiencing pain. Already her teeth were gritted together. Her body was tense.

"Relax, little one, and be brave," Thor nudged her entrance with his middle finger, counted in his head, and pushed the digit into her wet, narrow cavern.

It stung badly. Harmony let out a small cry and twisted onto her side to clutch the titan man. His arm tightened around her, his finger still buried inside her. Thor hated causing her pain but it had to be done.

"Keep your legs open, my love," he instructed gently.

Wincing as she turned, Harmony obeyed his request. They lay still for a little while as her tiny body got used to having something inside her, and soon the pain died, replaced by numbness. Thor's free hand stroked her side and stomach.

"Are you still in pain, my love?" he asked.

Harmony shook her head. "No, it's feels fine. Try moving," she whispered.

Thor pulled out the tiniest bit before pushing back in, further than the first insertion. Harmony gave a small wince as it dove deeper into her untouched cave. Thor had to restrain a groan of pleasure. The feeling of her, so tight, so hot, so wet around his finger was driving him, not to mention his body, mad with want.

He moved in and out of her very slowly and gently, glad to see that her pain and discomfort seemed to be waning. His cock twitched eagerly as the first sound of her pleasure was heard. Just a little whimper but it was something. Thor pushed his finger a little further in but then pulled it away quickly. Harmony was still sensitive to his touch the deeper he ventured inside.

Thor didn't go that far in again. He worked his finger in the more shallow depths of her tight womanhood. It pleased him to hear those little noises of pleasure, that Harmony was able to enjoy it in some way.

"Enough," Harmony panted. "Please enough."

Thor pulled out completely, taking care to be gentle. "We shall continue this until you are ready to cope with my… size."

Harmony nodded. "Okay," she whispered. Now she had her sense back, in some ways she was glad that Thor didn't take her. She knew she would have regretted it later on. Losing control like that, the lust clouding over her mind and senses, frightened her. What if she did something stupid?

Letting out a long breath, Harmony curled up against the god's chest and his arms bound her tightly to his chest. She felt happy now, safe. Her heart buzzed with love for the mighty God of Thunder. And she felt special. Thor, a prince, a warrior, a god, wanted to be with her and loved her. Not able to stop herself, Harmony planted a shy kiss to his chest. Thor leant down to kiss her on the temple.

Winding her arm around his neck, Harmony brought herself closer still to him, her mouth uttering a soft whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," Thor replied.

Astrid was in a foul mood. Just seeing that mortal runt with her almighty Thor made her blood boil. The girl was not worthy of his affections. The prince could have any maiden he desired… and he picked _her_?! Astrid sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and admiring herself.

"I am one of the fairest jewels he has to choose from," she muttered angrily to herself. "And he chooses a rough stone from the mud!"

Many, nearly all, would consider Astrid to be an astounding beauty so why did Thor show no interest in her? Astrid seemed to have no idea that physical appearance was not the only that made a person beautiful. The most beautiful person could have the ugliest face in the world. Not to say that physical beauty should be discarded, just that it shouldn't be the main or only reason to love someone. True men and true women understood that. Astrid didn't seem to understand that.

"I am young, I am strong, I am healthy, I am beautiful," she chanted to herself. "Why am I tossed aside like a worthless piece of disgusting filth? What can my prince have with the mortal that he cannot have with me?"

The Asgardian maiden had always had a jealous heart, always wanted what someone else had. She was rarely satisfied with what she had. Thor was her ultimate prize.

In his recent time of bedding countless of the maidens, she had not been one of them, and she was not the only one to be struck dumb at the fact. When it seemed that Thor was not going to come to her, she went to him. Still he had not taken her!

She remembered his angry mood, what an animal he had been. Heat pooled between her legs at the thought. She had longed that he would take her there and then, angry, dominating and wild. What a night that would have been.

But the fates would not let her have it. She had been cast aside.

She had even been cursed further by the fates. Her dreams were filled to the brim with the God of Thunder. She would wake up in the middle of the night to find her hand between her legs, and a sudden wave of sadness and jealousy would wash over her as she was forced to accept that it had been no more than a vision of the mind's eye.

Astrid lay her hairbrush aside and got to her feet. As well as being vain, selfish, shallow and always jealous, she was a very determined young woman. She went to great lengths to get what she wished for. This case was no different.

Astrid got what she wanted, one way or another.

**A/N: Oooooh, who is this Astrid girl? (I hate her :P)**

**So let's keep the reviews coming. Remember suggestions, questions and advice are always welcome. Have a great Christmas!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. No reviews for the last chapter :(. Oh well, nevermind.**

**I had fun writing this chapter though it did make me a bit sad and you'll see. I loved writing about how Harmony's still connected to William - we love William 3 There is some sex in this chapter but it's not explicit.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The very next day, Harmony had found some time to herself and chosen to go for a solitary wander. She let her feet lead the way, with no particular direction in mind, while her thoughts dwelled on the night before. Harmony had never thought her youth and her innocence would be a problem like that. In some ways she had been glad. Thor was right – he probably would have killed her if he had forced himself inside her.

At the same time, his strength and power excited her and made her feel safe, but she had also been afraid of it in the past. Even now, she was not afraid, more like cautious. Better safe than sorry. Thor would never mean to hurt her but that didn't mean he couldn't.

Harmony was almost out of the city, heading down a road that had haunted her for some time now, when she heard a drawling female voice behind her.

"So you are Harmony Lockehart," whoever it was spoke each syllable slowly.

Slightly startled, Harmony's insides flinched and she turned around to face the young woman she had seen with Thor the day before. Disdain and anger sparked in her blood at the bitter memory. "Who are you?" Harmony asked.

"I am Astrid," the woman answered with a toss of silky blonde hair. "So you are Thor's concubine, are you?" she asked with a wicked smirk.

"Concubine?" Harmony repeated. "No!"

"Is that what he's told you?" Astrid walked a few paces with a confident stride.

Like cornered prey, Harmony watched Astrid carefully but she was not afraid; there was no room for fear at the moment. Her face was contorted with confusion.

"Thor tells every girl that she's the one, that she's the one he loves truly. But once he's bedded her, he tosses her aside and never looks upon her again. Surely you know that the prince had recently bedded dozens and dozens of maidens?" Astrid went on.

Doubt struck Harmony like a punch to the face. She knew Thor had slept with many of the women and girls of the palace in her absence but she had been told by many that it was because he couldn't control his desires. Thor's feelings for her were strong and true. If what Astrid had said was true, then why would he want to take so much time and care preparing her body when he could just fuck any other woman? Thor would not lie to her.

"I know Thor. He wouldn't do that," Harmony said.

Astrid chuckled smugly. "I expected you to be this naïve."

"Well, what would you know?" Harmony snapped. "Has Thor bedded you?"

"No," Astrid bit out after a moment, which greatly surprised Harmony.

"Are you close with him?" the mortal asked.

"No," came that same reply.

"Then how can you be sure?" Harmony said. "I've been close with him for a while now and I know he would not do something like that."

"Of course you would believe what he tells you. He is a prince. Has he bedded you?"

Harmony hesitated before admitting, "No."

"Then how do _you _know if he won't just cast you aside once he's taken you? If I were you, I'd distance myself from him. It might help with the pain when he abandons you," with that Astrid turned on her heels and walked away.

The overly suggestive wiggle in her hips annoyed Harmony as she watched the stuck up woman disappear from sight. When she had gone, Harmony turned away and continued her blind journey. She trusted her feet would carry her safely as she was lost in her thoughts.

Astrid had to be lying, surely. Thor had bedded the maidens because of her, because his desires for her had gone out of control. It sounded selfish, Harmony didn't like it, but it was true. Kistain and Loki had warned her about his change in behaviour.

The only thing was, Thor had tossed all those maidens away. No wonder they hated her. If they loved Thor like she did then it would have hurt them badly to have been just discarded. But it wasn't her fault, was it? She never asked for it to happen.

Astrid was trouble, that she was certain of. She could not be trusted. Then why was it so hard to ignore her words? Harmony wished she could banish that little part of her mind causing her to doubt her love. Harmony repeated the same argument over and over again as she aimlessly wandered. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the fall of darkness around her, and that she was completely alone.

With a gasp, Harmony jerked her head up and ground to a halt. She looked around. She would never have been able to guess that her legs had led her here. But now she was there, she knew that there would be nowhere else that a subconscious desire would take her.

She was on the road to the Merlotte estate.

How long had it been since she last tread that ground? She wondered about the servants of the manner. What had they done when they'd found their master dead and cold on the ground, and Hunter's broken and bloody remains of a body? Or maybe they hadn't been there to see it. Maybe Hunter had murdered them first before he strangled her husband.

Harmony couldn't help herself. She broke into a run down the wide, deserted road. The air was odd around her, like there was an invisible presence, drawing her further in. The trees seemed to bow to her, their long branches directing her way. The sprint consumed her breath rather quickly and Harmony had to slow to a brisk walk. A stitch ached in her side. She ignored it and forced herself to run as soon as she was physically able.

Harmony suddenly began to question why she was doing this, although her body was still moving as fast as possible. She didn't want to return to place that only held loss and despair, and yet, she did.

Harmony had never gotten a chance to really say goodbye to her darling William. In fact, she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to anything or anyone in the Merlotte land.

Dusk had nearly almost claimed the sky. The road was slowly becoming consumed by the darkness. Harmony felt her fear spike. She had heard a saying that had gone along the lines of: the darkness is a harsh master (or mistress, of course); it can hurt you as easily as it can protect you.

Harmony prayed that she was currently within its protection. Though she wasn't exactly being the quietest thing out there; her running footsteps, her high, heavy breathing, her pounding heart. On her own, Harmony was helpless and she knew it. Without protection she was defenceless. All she could do was hope that there was nothing she needed protecting from.

Over in the near distance, through the dying light, Harmony could see the silhouette of the Merlotte Manor. Taking in a deep breath, she broke into a final burst of running. By the time she reached to gates, her legs were weak and aching and she was panting for breath.

Still wheezing like a hunting dog, Harmony looked upon the dark, scary manor house. An unhelpful thought of ghosts slipped into her imagination, and she promised herself she would not go inside…

So why was she walking closer?

"I would stop there," came the voice of Thor.

Harmony let out a high scream as she spun on her heels. The god was standing very close to her, looming terrifyingly over her. Imagination in control, Harmony's hand flew to her mouth and she backed away so quickly that she fell to the ground, and crawled away on her hands.

Thor was utterly taken aback by her response to him. He closed the distance between them, slowly crouching down, his palms facing her as a sign that he meant her no harm. "My love," he murmured. "It is me."

Harmony scolded herself for letting her imagination run away with her. She knew it was Thor. It had just been the part of her mind that based around keeping her alive. Better to think that rustle of leaves was a tiger than to think that tiger was just a rustle of leaves. One way you lived, one way you died.

Thor helped Harmony to her feet, his hands a vice like grip on her. "Are you all right?"

Harmony nodded, breathless. "I'm fine. I just-,"

"You should not be out here, not alone anyway," Thor interrupted. "Something could have happened to you."

"I know. I-I'm sorry," she lowered her head.

Running a large hand down her hair, Thor lifted her face to meet his. "It's all right. You are safe now. I will escort you back to the palace." He offered her his arm.

With a blushing smile, Harmony linked her much smaller arm through his and they set off on the walk away from the Merlotte estate.

Harmony kept herself close to Thor as they walked, her eyes on the road before them. His blood red cape often lightly caressed her back as the breeze blew it towards her. The fabric was cold from the night air, making her the hairs on her arms stand on end.

Thor sighed contentedly. "A stroll in the evening. Rather romantic, I say."

Harmony smiled. Her hand slid off his arm and towards his hand. He immediately got her gesture and engulfed her tiny hand in his. Holding hands was less of an effort than walking arm in arm, especially when the person you were walking with was over a foot taller than you.

"So, tell me," Thor began casually. "Why did you decide to go back to that place?"

Harmony, who had been more interested in the size and warmth of his hand, looked up before looking down again. "I don't know. I had no plans to go there. I just did," she paused. "I still miss him, Thor."

Thor's hold on her hand tightened.

"It was probably the most horrible day of my life," she whispered.

Thor suddenly stopped and turned her to face him. He knelt down as if he were speaking to a child. "It is all behind you now, my love. He was a lucky man to have you for what short time he did. All you can do is honour his memory." He held both her hands in one of his while the other lay gently on her waist.

"I know," she replied gently. She leaned down to tightly hug him. He returned her embrace with strength that dwarfed hers.

Closing her eyes, Harmony felt how warm and huge he was, even on his knees. Thor placed a sideways kiss to her cheek and stood up. Hand in hand, the two set off on their way again. For a while there was silence between them. Harmony felt the need to break it, with anything.

"I, er, I saw Astrid earlier," she began, instantly wishing she'd just kept her mouth shut.

She felt Thor stiffen next to her, which made her feel uneasy. "What is it? Do you know her?"

"For a long time now she has been trying to capture my attention but I've never shown any interest in her. What did she say to you today?" he asked her.

"She kept going on about how you would always toss a girl aside once you'd slept with her and never look at her again," Harmony said.

Thor looked down, seeming almost ashamed. "That is what I did, when you were gone. I needed something to feed my… sexual appetite. They sufficed for a while but it was you I truly longed for. I am not proud of what I did but I won't deny it. You must not think that my feelings for you are untrue for I love you, and only you, with all my heart."

"I love you with all mine," Harmony replied quietly.

"Ignore Astrid's words," Thor advised her. "She is selfish and not to be trusted."

Harmony nodded without a word. The walk seemed to be going on for a long time and Harmony was beginning to grow tired. With her free hand, she covered her mouth as she yawned. Her eyes blinked slowly, longing to close.

"Are you tired, my love?" Thor grinned.

Harmony nodded sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Chuckling softly, Thor swept her off her feet. The girl made no protest to his action and immediately snuggled into his warm chest. As he carried her home, Thor found himself entwining his burly fingers in the ringlets of her hair, pinching them between his thumb and forefinger. Only minutes after she'd been picked up, Harmony had fallen fast asleep.

Thor carried her to the nursery.

Holding her in one arm, he gently pushed open the door, glad to find Kistain and Charmia still awake. The other children were all tucked up in their beds, asleep like puppies. The room was alight with the golden glow of the fire and the candles scattered around it.

Kistain got to his feet as acknowledgement of Thor's arrival and took a couple of steps forward. Charmia remained where she was – on the end of her bed. Thor glanced around the room for the bed that belonged to Harmony.

Kistain gave him a smile as he pulled the quilt off the bed, laid Harmony down and pulled the covers up over her again. The god kissed her cheek and whispered something into her ear that Kistain could not hear. Drawing himself up to his full height, Thor turned and gave the two Lockeharts a swift nod before departing in silence.

A month passed.

Harmony had neither seen nor heard from Astrid again. She was beginning to forget about her completely. Her life seemed perfect. She loved being with her family, she spent time with Loki and her other friends, and she was almost ready to give herself to Thor. She loved him more than ever.

On a completely ordinary day, the God of Thunder was strolling down one of the many halls of the passage, unaware of who was waiting for him behind the corner. He turned the corner, expecting his path to be completely clear; he could hear no approaching footsteps. But he suddenly found he'd collided with someone.

"Oh, sorry, my lord. Begging your pardon, my lord," the infamous Astrid bowed her head and curtsied. Her arms clung to his shoulders to keep herself steady from the collision.

Thor felt a tiny tug at the route of his hair but ignored it. "That's quite all right," he smiled.

He was mildly surprised to see Astrid remove herself from him immediately and continue on her way. A cruel, smug grin found its way onto Astrid's face. She had done it. Thor would be hers, and she his.

Astrid had done her research and work. It had been hard but it would be worth it. All she had to do was add the essence of her lord, which she had just craftily obtained, and everything would be ready. The perfect chance was awaiting her too: the feast that was to be held in the name of the mortal runt and her brother, another pathetic, worthless creature. It was the perfect opportunity. Everything would simply fall into place…

The event almost faded from Thor's memory as he continued his own path. His thoughts were focused on his love, who was awaiting him in his chambers, as he had requested.

Opening the door to his room, Thor saw Harmony sitting by the window and looking out towards the Bifrost. Her head turned and a sweet smile lit up her face. She got up and hurried into his open arms. Thor leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, politely asking for entrance. Winding her arms around his neck, Harmony opened her mouth and let him claim it.

Her mind became a sudden blur and she suddenly found herself on Thor's bed, lying on top of the god, lips still locked with his. Thor was in a mood to be gentle today. Instead of throwing her beneath him, as he had done a few days ago, he rolled her carefully off his chest, his hand wandering down between her legs. Harmony let out a moan as he slipped two fingers into her with ease. Her body was ready, as ready as it could be. Thor could now take her if he desired.

She was nearly dripping wet around his digits already. Her body was far more wanton than her nature.

"Do you think we could?" she panted.

"If my lady wishes so," Thor replied huskily. "It is the day of your birth after all."

Harmony had completely forgotten it was her birthday, her 16th birthday. On earth the age of consent.

She nodded. "Please, I want to," she whispered. "P-Please."

"Hush now, little one. I will give you all you desire," the blond giant purred.

Alas he spoke too soon.

A pounding knock came at the door, nearly scaring Harmony out of her wits. "My lord! The feast in honour of the Lockehart twins has begun!"

Another thing Harmony had forgotten: the banquet for her and Kistain. She suddenly shivered as Thor withdrew his fingers from her. They made sure they were presentable before leaving together arm in arm.

"Tonight, my love," Thor whispered to her as they arrived in the hall.

The people erupted with cheering and clapping, raising their glasses. The men and the nicer of the women and maidens smiled and, or bowed as Harmony walked past with her arm in Thor's. She could feel her cheeks aflame and some of the girls thought it rather adorable.

She and Thor took their seats at the large table. As she expected, she'd been sat next to her brother. Kistain kissed her cheek as she sat down. Across the table, directly opposite to Harmony, was Loki. Next to him were Sif and Fandral.

"Hail the fair lady Harmony!" the blond warrior roared, lifting his glass in the common ritual.

Harmony caught Loki's eye and smiled. It warmed her heart to see him return it. After a mouth-wateringly delicious supper, Harmony and Kistain received their presents. Neither of them had been expecting it. Harmony's first gift was a charm bracelet from Sif. On it was a lamb, a bird, a unicorn, a flower and an angel, all objects representing innocence. Next was a book on Roman mythology from her father. Harmony had always been interested in mythology of any kind and why shouldn't she know about the old tales and legends of Midgard. She received a few bits and bobs from her family and friends.

Loki's present, however, made her jaw drop in awe. He had handed her a varnished, dark wooden box. Full of curiosity, Harmony opened it and her eyes lit up. Surrounded by blood red velvet lay a stunning jewelled dagger.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she placed the box on the table and picked up the weapon.

With a delicate touch, she pulled the dagger from its sheath. It was a slender silver blade with a jade stone crowning the pommel. The hilt and guard were decorated with tiny blue, green and turquoise gems.

"Do you like it?" Loki asked.

Harmony nodded. "I do. I love it. Thank you."

Loki eased back into his chair, satisfied with himself and Harmony's reaction to his gift. "I knew you would."

Harmony passed the dagger to Kistain so he could get a good look at it. He passed it back to her and she put it back in the box. Thor then handed her a smaller box, more lightly coloured than Loki's.

"This is one of your two presents," he smiled. "The other is outside."

Harmony was bursting with intrigue. She opened Thor's box and smiled. Inside was a necklace, hanging off was a tiny replica of Thor's hammer.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she leaned against his shoulder.

He helped her put it on and smiled down at her. "It suits you. Now for your second gift." Thor pulled her up and led her outside. Sif, Loki, the Warriors three, and Harmony's brothers and sisters followed after.

Thor covered Harmony's eye with one hand, holding and guiding her with the other. Harmony heard Clerna gasp from somewhere close by. What could she be gasping at? Harmony was almost jumping up and down with anticipation.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"One more step," Thor grinned and pulled his hand away.

Harmony thought she had be breath taken at Loki's dagger.

Standing before her was a bold, beautiful, large – to Harmony anyway – stallion. His chocolate coloured coat glimmered in the early evening sun, seeming to the eye smoother than silk. Harmony brought her hand to her mouth

"Well?" Thor smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"He's gorgeous," Harmony gasped.

"He's all yours," Thor told her. He took her hand and approached the beautiful beast. To Thor, the horse wasn't particularly big (he wouldn't have ridden it) but it was the perfect size for the petite maiden. "You wish to name him?"

Harmony thought for a second, and whispered, "William. I want to call him William."

Thor nodded. "Then William it is."

Harmony stroked the stallion's muzzle and then his neck. His fur was even softer than it looked. He blew softly through his nose, the horse way of saying 'hello'. Harmony blew softly back and kissed his forehead, in love with him already. It made her sad when William had to leave and return to his stable.

"You can ride him tomorrow," Thor said, in his head thinking, _because now I'm going to ride you._

Harmony nodded, satisfied, and followed everyone back inside. "I need to put the younger ones to bed. You go, I won't be long," she said to Thor as everyone went their own ways.

"As you wish, my love," the god kissed her knuckles and headed off to his room, in which a shadow lurked, ready to pounce.

Harmony followed after her brothers and sisters. She helped Kistain, or rather Kistain helped her, put the younger Lockehart children to bed. She sat on Clerna's bed, forbidden to leave the four year olds side.

"Enjoy tonight?" Kistain asked.

"Yeah. You?" Harmony replied, unknowingly fiddling with the necklace Thor had given her.

"More than I thought," Kistain answered. "Why are you so on edge?"

"I'm not."

"You blatantly are! So… let me guess, you've got something special planned with Thor?"

Harmony knew that whatever answer she gave Kistain would still know it to be true. "So what if I have?" she challenged.

"Nothing," Kistain put his palms up in defence. "What you do behind his closed door is nothing of my concern."

"No, it's not," Harmony answered stubbornly.

There was a pause of awkward silence.

"Well go!" Kistain said. "You don't want to keep him waiting."

Feeling that bouncy, buzzing feeling inside again, Harmony jumped up and left with a quick stride. Outside alone in the corridor, she took deep breaths as she walked quickly but quietly to Thor's room. The shaking and the butterflies had arrived.

Harmony stopped outside Thor's door, trying to calm her nerves as best she could, when all of a sudden she heard a roaring sound followed by a clatter. What was he doing in there? Now more bewildered and curious than nervous, Harmony pushed open the door and almost screamed at the sight before her.

Finding herself glued to the spot, everything was confirmed to be more real with every second she witnessed. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. Her chest felt like Mjolnir had been placed on top of it.

On the ruined bed, hot sweaty and naked, Thor was fucking Astrid like an animal. The whore lay on her stomach, panting and writhing, screaming with pleasure. Neither of them had noticed Harmony in the doorway.

"You like this?" Thor growled.

"Yes! Uh, my lord, yes!" Astrid cried huskily. "More please more! Give me more!"

"I am glad!" Thor grunted. "I've been holding back."

Suddenly able to move again, Harmony practically threw herself out of the room, falling to the floor of the corridor. Scrambling to her feet, she ran.

She just ran.

**A/N: Poor Harmony :'( **

**Now, I need a little help again (I know, I'm that useless)**

**Firstly, where should Harmony go? Should she flee from the palace and Loki goes after her? Or should she go to Loki's chambers? So either way, Loki is the one who comforts her (but there is no Loki/Harmony romance, only friendship).**

**Secondly, how should it go between Thor and Harmony in their next encounter? I've got a couple of ideas but your help would be really fantastic!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! **

**I want to thank everyone who offered their suggestions and apologize if I didn't use them. I especially want to thank Princess of Asgard for giving me lots of help and advice :)**

**Anyway, on we go!**

Harmony kept running. She didn't know where to go. She wished she could throw herself off a tower just so she could hit her head hard enough to knock her memory from her. She wanted to cry more and more, she wanted to yell, she wanted to scream. She wanted drive a dagger through Astrid's heart, and Thor's too. Make him feel the pain that she felt in her heart.

How could he have done that?

After all his promises of love and honesty. What did they mean now? Now that he was fucking Astrid as if he were a mindless beast. Maybe there was a chance that he could fuck her to death.

Harmony collapsed against a pillar, sobbing out her soul. Her hand gripped the necklace Thor had given her and pulled as hard as she could. The metal dug into the skin of her neck, hard enough to make her whine in pain but it eventually gave in and it ripped from her neck. Harmony tossed the jewellery to the floor. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

What a fool she had been. Astrid had been right – Thor had tossed her aside, right before he said he was going to take her, and on her birthday. What had happened? He seemed so genuine, so sure. What did Astrid do to change his mind? A terrible thought struck her: what if there had been something between them all along?

Harmony wondered if she'd done something wrong in order to make Thor betray her like that. She suddenly then stopped herself. She wasn't the one sleeping with someone else at that very moment! Thor was.

Harmony didn't know what could make the pain stop. She begged it could just be a cruel dream. But it wasn't, she knew it wasn't. She didn't know who to go to. What would she say? Who could she tell the truth to? A single name sprang to her mind, the name of her closest friend: Loki. Scrambling to her feet, she ran to his chambers, tears flying off her red cheeks.

Harmony almost flung herself at his door, pounding her tiny fists upon the wood. Meanwhile inside, Loki had been peacefully reading, basking in the silence. He was suddenly startled to hear a frantic pounding on his door. Frustrated because he had been interrupted, the dark haired god placed the book aside and strode over to the door, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. Whoever it was had no respect for peace and quiet, not to mention his ears.

The last thing he expected to see when he flung the door open was Harmony, face red and eyes releasing waterfalls of tears. She stood shaking as if she were afraid. Loki's angry face immediately softened. Suddenly Harmony threw herself at him, wrapping her fragile arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

Loki pulled her inside his room and pushed the door shut, one arm holding her close. "What has happened? Harmony, who has done this to you?" he demanded. He sat her down on his bed and knelt down in front of her – not a very 'Loki' thing to do but that didn't matter.

He took a firm hold of her hands. "What's happened?"

"T-Thor," the maiden choked out.

"Thor?" Loki repeated, confused.

"And Astrid," Harmony sobbed.

After quite a long time, Loki managed to get to whole story out of her, granted it was given to him in broken bits in between sobs and hiccups and fresh new waves of tears. Loki was angry and also bewildered. He was furious at his Thor for doing such a terrible thing and hurting Harmony like that, but then, it was very unlike him. Any idiot could see the love and passion Harmony and Thor help for each other. Loki was a master at masking his emotions; neither Thor nor Harmony had been wearing any masks. Their love was pure.

There was no way Thor could be in his right mind and bed anyone who wasn't Harmony. Loki instantly expected some kind of magic. Everything made sense that way. Astrid was no sorceress so hopefully that meant she only had access to the most simple spells that could be broken easily or would wear off quickly. He hadn't been surprised to hear Astrid's name. He knew she was one of the very jealous maidens Thor had ignored when he had been bedding women and girls like animals, trying to release everything from his system.

But Loki knew Thor would never do that to Harmony. It was because he couldn't have her that he went around fucking every female he could get his hands on. Either that or Thor was a completely person Loki thought him to be. Though Thor could wait. Harmony needed to be looked after. Loki sat on the bed and pulled the broken girl onto his lap. She didn't shy from her friend's embrace at all; she returned it very eagerly, desperate for the feeling of comfort. Loki constricted his arms.

"I will fix this, I promise," Loki whispered into her ear. "Astrid will pay for her actions."

_And Thor too, _Harmony thought.

As if he had read her thoughts, Loki went on. "I don't think this is Thor's fault. I don't believe that he knows what he's doing. This is Astrid's work."

Oh, how she wanted to believe him and accept that. But somehow, Harmony found she didn't want to let go of her bitter feelings towards the Thunder God. She wanted to make him to be innocent and feel the pain she was feeling. It was cruel and selfish but it was what she felt.

"Everything will be all right," Loki promised, stroking her curly hair.

"Can I stay here?" Harmony asked, feeling like a child asking their parents if they could sleep next to them because they had a nightmare.

"Of course," Loki nodded. He gave her a slight nudge to get up.

He stood and pulled open the covers of his bed. With an arm wrapped around her, he gently pushed her down onto the soft mattress and pulled the covers up over her. A tiny hand shot out and grasped his wrist. "Please stay," she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

Harmony watched as Loki moved around the other side of the bed and settled himself, on top of the quilt, next to her. Usually in this situation, she would find herself already taken in a pair of huge, muscular arms, claimed in the Thunderer's grasp. She did not wait to be invited for an embrace. Like a child, she desperately snuggled next to Loki, hugging him as tightly as she could across his stomach. The god was in a position that was half sitting up and half lying down.

Harmony breathed in his comforting scent. A warm sense washed over her and she closed her eyes. She could always rely on her friend. Loki wrapped his arms gingerly around her. He had embraced Harmony before but never before had he held someone so delicate like this before. Unlike Thor, he hadn't had practice and wasn't sure of how much of his strength she could take. She could actually take much more than he was putting on but he refused to risk it; the last thing she needed was a broken bone or two.

But Harmony pressed further, nuzzling his abdomen as she silently asked to be held tighter. An unconscious desire wished for it to be Thor holding her. The girl snuggled as close as physically possible.

"Shh, it's all right," Loki soothed her in a voice like silk.

He rocked her ever so slightly, stroked her hair and held her a little tighter. It took a while but Harmony drifted into sleep. So close to her, Loki could feel her chest rising and falling with every breath she took against his side. She was so tiny and so warm, like a little bird. He could see why Thor would want to hold her so closely. He was also surprised that the giant Asgardian hadn't managed to crush her yet. Maybe she was not _as _fragile as they all expected her to be.

Loki stayed awake long into the night, softly stroking Harmony's hair in a slow rhythm. It wasn't until the hours of the early morning that he did finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Thor slowly came to with a low groan. His mind was clouded, his memory a blur. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked to the side. Either he was at the end of the bed or something was very wrong. Lifting his heavy head, Thor found that he was at the end of the bed, and his bed was ruined. The wooden frame was broken, cracked and splintered, the bed sheets were torn. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, Thor tried to recall last night.

He remembered Harmony, telling her to come to his chambers. And he remembered that he had fucked someone. To his memory, it had been Harmony. He had fucked Harmony, and he had fucked her hard. He remembered her screaming and begging for more. But something wasn't quite right about it. The bed hadn't been able to resist his strength, yet she had. He had ridden her like a crazed beast; something that Harmony probably wouldn't have been able to cope with. Panic suddenly struck Thor in the chest. If he had been as rough as he remembered then she was probably hurt.

Ignoring the dizziness that met him as he sat up, the blond giant glanced around, expecting to see his beautiful mortal love asleep somewhere else on the bed. His eyes met the body of a woman. A woman that certainly was _not _Harmony.

It was the jealous maid, Astrid.

Thor felt like he'd just taken a beating from his own hammer. So many emotions hit him in that one split second. Rage, hatred, disgust, guilt, worry, confusion. So many questions were in his head.

Why was he in bed with another woman?

Why had he thought she was Harmony the night before?

How had he been tricked?

Where was the real Harmony?

How broken must her heart have been?

How could he put this right?

First thing first, Thor opened the door to his anger, shutting away all the other emotions. He'd deal with this whore first before he searched for his true love. Thor's hand shot out and grasped Astrid by the neck. The woman jerked awake with a hoarse scream. Not caring about his nakedness or hers, Thor got off the bed and held her more than a metre off the ground, but as far away from his body as his arm would allow. His muscles were tense, his jaw was set and a deep growl sat in his heaving chest. It was an effort not to simply break Astrid's neck.

"What has happened? Explain yourself before I snap your spine!" he demanded.

"My lord, please!" Astrid choked. The Love charm had worn off much sooner than she had expected.

"Tell. Me." Thor could certainly be terrifying when he wanted to be. "What have you done?"

His burly fingers constricted impatiently around her neck. He could almost feel the physical pressure her body was under.

"A… love p-potion," Astrid coughed. "It was a love potion."

"_Why_?" the seething god bit out.

He watched as she struggled to loosen his fingers but to no avail. Thor cursed his mercy as he lowered her to the ground.

"Because I am in love with you," Astrid said. "I knew it would be better if you were with me and not the mortal girl."

Thor let out a low growl.

"I'm stronger than she is," Astrid persisted. "You would not have to hold back with me. Mortals are such easily broken creatures. Were you not always worried that you would hurt her with your body and strength? "

Thor looked away. What Astrid said was true.

"With me you don't. Of course I am not nearly as strong as you, my lord, but I am far stronger than she. You found out for yourself last night. We are both Asgardians, we are the same."

"We are _not _the same," Thor growled. "You will not be treated likely for this. Guards!"

Seconds later, two armoured guards entered the room, their faces blank to the situation before them.

"Take this woman to the dungeons," Thor ordered, still not caring about his nakedness. "She will be dealt with accordingly." With that he tossed Astrid to the feet of the two guards. He ignored her protests and pleas, turning his back on her to find some clothes.

He dressed himself as quickly as he could and left immediately to find Harmony. Out in the corridor, Thor suddenly stopped. Where would she have gone? His hands caught his drooping head. She must have walked in and seen his terrible deed. Fury exploded inside him. He fist lashed out and struck the stone wall, leaving a gaping hole about six inches deep.

Taking a few deep breaths, Thor cleared his head. There were two places Harmony would have gone: either her family or Loki. He would find Loki first. Thor set off towards his brother's chambers, hoping he would find him and Harmony there.

Thor turned a corner and suddenly stopped. There on the floor was the necklace he had given to Harmony for her birthday. His chest felt another stab of guilt. He picked it up. It looked like she had torn it from her neck; the clasp was broken. Slipping it in his pocket, Thor broke into a run.

He banged on Loki's door, almost leaving a hole there too. There was no answer.

"Loki?"

Still no answer.

Cursing to himself, Thor continued on his search.

Meanwhile, Loki and Harmony were walking through the courtyard. Loki had not left the girl's side ever since she had come to his room. He had his arm protectively and supportively around her waist. Early in the morning, he had woken to the sound of her crying. She had been unable to stop herself and he had held her close until she calmed down again. They had been walking since then because she couldn't get herself back to sleep.

They had been in silence the whole time.

Harmony was broken and Loki had made it his job to look after her.

Harmony stopped walking and sat down by a fountain, sliding out of Loki's gentle grip. The girl hung her head. Loki sat down beside her and put his arm back around her. Harmony slumped against his strong side, feeling fresh tears reach her sore eyes. It was all too much for her to hold in, no matter how hard she tried. Loki shushed her gently while she did her best to keep her weeping as quiet as possible.

"Do you want to find Thor and talk to him?" Loki asked.

Harmony shook her head. It hurt to even think of him. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle being around him, although she knew that a talk might sort things out. She did truly hope that Loki was right about Thor being under some kind of influence but that knowledge couldn't seem to change how she felt.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Loki offered.

"I don't know," Harmony whined, a sob followed. "I don't know what to do."

She stood up and began walking again, not caring if Loki didn't follow her but of course he did. Harmony just wanted to keep walking so let her legs take her to the road that led to the Merlotte estate. The road was long and quiet, just what Harmony wanted.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked, wanting to know if she had an intention of walking this way.

"Nowhere," Harmony replied glumly. Her eyes remained on the ground, her head lowered and shoulders hunched in a submissive posture. Loki knew it would be best not to question her further.

"What if Thor wasn't under a spell?" Harmony asked quietly after a long pause of silence.

"Harmony, that's madness," Loki replied. "A blind man could see how fond of you Thor is. An enchantment or drug is the only reasonable explanation."

Harmony hummed in dull reply.

Later that day, after Harmony and Loki had returned to the palace. Loki made sure Thor didn't see her as they came back. He told Harmony to go to his chambers while he went to find out about Astrid. But as she approached the door, Harmony bumped into Volstagg.

"Lady Harmony," the portly man gasped. "Thor has been searching for you high and low. We have all been looking for you." By that he probably meant Sif, Fandral and Hogun. "I must alert Thor of your presence."

"No, you can't!" Harmony cried.

"Why not, dear lady?" Volstagg asked, confused.

"I just can't be around him. Please don't tell him you've seen me. Please," she begged.

They were suddenly interrupted by the God of Thunder himself.

"Harmony," Thor boomed from the other end of the corridor, striding towards them.

Harmony didn't think. She bolted into Loki's room and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. Panting from effort, she pressed herself up against the door, unsure of what to do. Thor pounded against the wood on the other side hard enough to send tremors through her body.

"My love, open the door!" he yelled.

"Go away!" Harmony yelled back, the tears having signalled their arrival.

"I can explain everything. Please open the door."

"I said, go away!" she snapped.

"I shall not leave until you open the door," Thor declared.

"Fine," she muttered to herself. She then took off her shoes and tiptoed away from the door, towards Loki's balcony.

The wind blew her hair right out of her face. Harmony put on her shoes again and looked to see if there was a way she could escape without having to leave through the door. The only one possible for her to reach was the balcony of the room next door. Well, it was better than nothing. It looked to be a distance that she could clear.

"Harmony!" Thor's loud voice startled her. He didn't know that she wasn't by the door anymore… but he might work it out.

Taking her chance, Harmony climbed onto the stone barrier and jumped.

Her hands gripped the stone as hard as they could, the rest of her dangling uselessly. Heart racing and breathing uneven, Harmony managed to pull herself up, groaning as the stone pushed into her body. Her little feet scrambled for something to get hold of. Using the last of her strength, Harmony pushed herself up and over. For a second she lay panting on the floor, waiting for the burning in her muscles to go away.

In case there was someone in the room, Harmony got onto her hands and knees and crawled into the room, ready to hide if she had to. But to her relief the room was empty. Harmony hurried to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. She peeped around to see Thor alone still standing by the door, his back facing her. Maybe if she waited long enough he would go inside to find her and she could make her escape.

"Harmony, please hear me," the Thunderer pleaded. "I was under an enchantment. I had no control over my actions. You must believe what I say. I would never commit an act to hurt you."

She believed him. She totally believed him… so why couldn't she let it go? Why was the pain still there? So conflicted and frustrated, she had to escape and think.

"Harmony, please. Let me in."

Damn him for being a gentleman. He wasn't going to break down the door, as Harmony had thought he would after a certain amount of time. He was just going to wait. Supressing a childish urge to stamp her foot, Harmony knew she was just going to have to try and sneak away. Her heart began to pound again. With very light footed steps, Harmony slipped out into the corridor, her breath held. She moved sideways, constantly glancing from Thor to her path. She was almost at the corner when the door she'd just slipped through decided to close with an echoing bang.

Thor jerked around and Harmony bolted.

"Harmony!" the god bellowed after her.

Harmony didn't know where she was going; she just ran. Her heart was hurting with both untameable pain and instinctive fear of being caught. Adrenaline continued to fuel her body. All that raced through her mind was the need to get away from him. That's all that mattered right now.

Thor was gaining on her. His longer strides and more powerful muscles helped him cover a much greater distance. Though he currently didn't need them as Harmony had turned to a dead end. There was a door at the end of the corridor, but it was locked. The girl banged uselessly a few times before sinking to the floor in tears. Thor jogged to a halt, quite a distance from her. He took a much slower approach, noticing how Harmony never once raised her head to look at him.

Now crouched down in front of her, Thor reached out to touch her, his face contorted with hurt and guilt. "Harmony, my love," he spoke barely above a whisper.

Harmony suddenly lashed out, smacking his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Thor pulled back. He stayed crouched as she got to her feet. His broke again and again every time he looked into those watery doe eyes. "Listen to me. You must understand that I had no control over my actions. I was bound by a love potion. Astrid found a way to trick me and make my eyes see her in your form. Harmony, please." Thor stood at his full height and reached out again.

"I said, don't touch me!" He could hear the strain of tears in her voice. "I can't be around you right now," with that Harmony swept past him but Thor caught her arm.

"Let me go!" she struggled but his grip didn't loosen or falter in the slightest. Her attempts to break free were stilled as Thor pulled out the broken necklace he had given to her. He offered it to her.

"Please forgive me, my love," he whispered.

Harmony so wanted to; she so wanted to want to. And yet she just couldn't bring herself to. "I need time."

Thor's grip loosened and Harmony hurried away back to Loki's chambers. However Thor was not going to be idle. He was going to make sure Astrid received a punishment far worse than death. He didn't expect to find Loki in the dungeons, discussing her fate with Odin. They stood outside Astrid's cell. The woman had been shackled and gagged. She looked to be in a bad state already. In the face of Asgardian justice her crime was against Thor. But to Thor himself, the crime was against Harmony. She was the victim in this.

"Harmony is waiting on your chambers, brother," the blond god growled.

"You found her?" Loki asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but she sent me away," Thor said sadly.

"The mortal child must be allowed time to grieve," Odin said. "What do you suggest we do with this young woman?"

"Punish her," Thor snarled, turning his furious glare to Astrid. "Severely."

"Do not let your anger run away with your mind, Thor," Odin said calmly. "Her punishment must fit her crime."

"I have it," Loki said, his sly eyes sparkling.

Harmony lay buried amongst the many pillows of Loki's bed. She had forced herself to stop her tears for they would not help her. Her heart needed to strengthen again and she needed to think straight. This had not been Thor's fault, she had told herself again and again. But she didn't think she could look at him in exactly the same way with the horrible image of he and Astrid still in her mind. Whenever she looked at him or thought of him, that memory made grand its arrival.

Harmony closed her eyes, imagining that the pillows beneath her head were Thor's chest. She now wished she had taken the necklace back as a reminder of who their hearts belonged to.

One of the worst things was that Astrid and Thor were better suited for each other. They were both Asgardians, both strong, durable and beautiful. Thor would never have to worry about hurting her, he would have the choice to be rough or gentle, he could let go. But with Harmony, he always had to be gentle and there was always a part of him reminding himself to hold back. She could not give to Thor what Astrid could give to him.

"Can you breathe in there?" Loki's chuckling voice startled her suddenly. "It's only me."

Harmony gave him a puzzled look. "What are you so happy about?"

"Astrid's punishment has been set," the god replied.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"Her beauty has been taken from her and she has been banished – that was Thor's commandment," Loki told her.

Harmony inwardly smiled. She only felt hatred towards that bitch.

"Thor told me that he found you and you sent him away," Loki continued, sitting on the side of the bed.

Harmony hummed in response and looked away.

"I haven't seen him this distressed about something in many years."

Harmony hummed again. "I should have talked to him."

"You must allow your own storm to calm first. I can take you to him this evening, if you like?" Loki offered.

The girl nodded. "Okay."

**A/N: So, review away!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, another chapter so soon, you lucky things.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sex so if you don't want to read or can't then don't but everyone is welcome to if they want :)**

Harmony hadn't expected it to be easy but it was so much easier than she expected. The ache of reluctance in her chest was no longer there, reluctance to see him, not the ache of reluctance of what she had to say.

Thor was gazing out of the window when she arrived, his mind separate from his body. The golden haired god turned his head abruptly in her direction at the first sound of her presence. "Harmony," he said softly.

They both approached each other and met in the middle of the room. Wasting no time, Harmony flung her arms around Thor's waist, her petite body pressed firmly against his. In that same second, Thor had locked his own arms around her. Harmony closed her eyes. Her cheek nuzzled against the fabric of the casual Asgardian shirt Thor was wearing. She listened to the lulling beat of his heart through her ear.

"Please forgive me," Thor murmured, his hand tangled in her long hair.

"I shouldn't have ever been angry with you," Harmony murmured back. "I knew it wasn't your fault."

Thor held her tighter, almost to the point of pain but she didn't care. "I will make this up to you, my love, whatever it takes," he vowed.

Thor pulled away and leaned down to kiss her. He lifted her up to give them easier access to one another's lips. Lost in the moment, Harmony responded eagerly like nothing had ever happened, her legs wrapping around his waist, her mouth moving forcefully against his. He carried them both towards his bed (which had been repaired), and that's when Harmony stopped.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Er," she began uneasily, looking away.

Thor sat down on the bed with Harmony sitting astride him. "Tell me." He cleared the hair out of her face.

"You… you had to hold back, didn't you?" the girl mumbled.

"I was being gentle, yes," he said and Harmony looked away. "Harmony, if I am not gentle enough, I could hurt you, even kill you."

"I know," she sighed sadly. "I wish it wasn't so."

Thor stroked her hair lovingly. "I disagree. Your delicateness and your purity is what makes you who you are, and I would not want you to change. I enjoy holding a little flower in my hands. I don't want to break her, I want to be gentle with her."

"Because you have to be," Harmony said, resting her chin on his broad shoulder. "Don't you get tired of having to hold back all the time?"

Thor kissed where her neck and shoulders joined, his stubble grazing the soft skin. "Do you wish me to not hold back?"

"I some ways yes, others no," she answered. "Because I don't want to be forcing you to constantly focus on holing yourself back and not enjoying yourself. But no because I am afraid of the pain being too much."

Thor's chuckle sent tremors throughout her entire body. "Another thing you must not change. Never lose your kind heart."

"Thor, that's not the point," the girl almost whined. "Answer my question."

"I admit it can be a frustrating effort sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way," he said. "Is this all because of what you saw between Astrid and myself? You've never brought this up before."

Harmony's heart stung at the mention of her name and worse at the memory Thor spoke of. His growling words still rung in her ears.

"'I am glad! I've been holding back!'"

Even before that, he had been riding her hard and fast, almost brutally. And that was him holding back, even then. Harmony nodded in answer to his question. Thor suddenly crushed her to his chest in an enormous hug. Pressed so closely, they could feel each other's heart beats as strongly as their own.

"I will not deny it because it is true. I was able to let go when I was with Astrid. I wasn't worried about her getting hurt like I am with you. But I would rather hold myself back for eternity than not have you with me. I love you more than life itself," Thor whispered.

"I love you too," Harmony whispered back. "But… but I think we are too different. I cannot give you what another Asgardian could."

Thor rolled them both over, leaving Harmony trapped beneath him. "I will not have that," he growled. "I will not have you talk such nonsense. If you wish, I shall take you and then I will see how much of my strength you can take but if I hurt you, you must tell me to stop. Do you promise me that?"

Harmony nodded eagerly, promising herself that she would be brave and not back down the moment he got a little strong. All of a sudden, Thor had captured her lips with his, rougher than he had ever kissed her before. His mouth claimed dominance over hers, pressing against her forcefully. Thor was not wasting any time. His hands groped for her clothes and tugged them over her head before pulling off his own shirt.

He threw Harmony under him and undressed himself completely. Harmony gulped as she took in his size. She prayed her body was ready to take something so large inside her. Harmony was about to finish undressing herself but Thor did it for her, with a brutality that left her breathless. He was being rougher now to give her a sense of what it was like. Of course he would be gentle when he impaled her on his cock or he knew she would get seriously hurt, he just knew it.

Thor eyed the girl's small, naked body beneath him, deciding he would have her, and he would have her now. "By the Nine," he purred huskily. "You are perfect."

Harmony felt a blush burn her cheeks. She reached up and ran the soft pads of her tiny fingers down his face, requesting his gentleness for what was about to come.

"I shall be gentle now, my love," he promised. "And you shall be very brave. Hold onto me as tightly as you want."

Thor moved up her body so the tip of his cock nudged her entrance, which was already wet with her feminine cream. He rested his elbows on the bed, on either side of her neck. Harmony's arms were wrapped securely around his neck, her nails ready to claw into his flesh, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

Thor took a deep breath as he reined in all his control and pushed his cock a couple of inches inside her. Her body arched in pain and a cry tore from her mouth. Her nails dug into his skin to the point of snapping. Thor chose to enter her quickly; it would mean a little less pain than if he entered slowly. He gave a single, hard thrust and buried himself inside her.

At least five, maybe more, of Harmony's nails broke against the skin of Thor's back and began to bleed. The scream she emitted sounded almost beautiful to Thor's ears but at the same time he had been dreading that sound. He stilled completely, willing to give her as much time as she needed to adjust to his size. It was almost painful for him to watch her writhing and crying underneath him. He couldn't imagine what she must have been going through. She was wet and hot and so, so tight around his cock. Thor was forced to supress a deep moan.

Harmony raked her hands down Thor's muscular shoulders and back, her finger now threatening to break. Blood from her snapped fingernails ran down the sides of the Golden Thunderer's body. Thor smelt the blood, and it was almost alluring to him.

Harmony felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out. It amazed her that her body was still intact. Her inner walls clenched around Thor's cock. She could see how much effort it was for him to keep still. Thor then had an idea. He rolled them over again so Harmony was on top. The girl let out a yelp and gripped his shoulders. Thor moved himself so he was half way between sitting up and lying down. Holding her to him with one hand, Thor began to fondle her perky breast in his other hand, occasionally teasing her with a pinch to her nipple. The hand on her hip started running up and down her curves, the touch that he knew could make her shiver.

The pleasure and excitement made by those teasing acts helped Harmony through the pain until it began to lessen. Her body relaxed, which was certainly a good thing. She clenched around him again but this time it felt good. Apparently her face was a giveaway.

"Does my lady like that?" Thor growled sexily.

"Yes," Harmony gasped.

Thor rolled her back underneath him and gave a slow, gentle thrust. Harmony whined but it was much, much less painful than the first insertion. Thor dipped his head and nipped at her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Pleased with her response, he bit down again, much harder this time. Harmony's body trembled from ecstasy.

"Does that feel good, my tiny flower?" he purred into her neck.

Harmony nodded, pleasure and lust flowing through her veins. She welcomed the familiar drug to her system, letting herself fall mercy to it. She didn't just want that feeling, she needed it. Meanwhile, Thor kissed and playfully nipped up and down her neck, eventually choosing a place to stay. His bites turned suddenly into a harsh suck. The god pulled away. His mark stood out boldly against Harmony's skin and he was pleased with himself.

"Mine," he found himself whispering and, to his delight, he found Harmony's body responded eagerly to that simple statement.

Thor gave another slow stroke and then another. Harmony winced in pain but it only lasted for a couple of seconds. Her hands were still on Thor's back, still bleeding. Having almost forgotten that, she tangled her bloody hands in his hair, pulling him to her neck. With a soft growl, Thor obliged. That deep, animalistic sound vibrated off his lips and into her skin and, involuntarily, her womanhood clenched around him again.

Thor moved in and out of her in a slow and careful rhythm. He growled softly to excite her, whispering the occasional word or two to her. Harmony could feel the pleasure building deep in her core, working towards her much anticipated orgasm.

Harmony blinked and the pain was gone, she didn't know when but it was gone. How long had it been? A few seconds? A minute or two? An hour? Longer?

Thor's body was shaking. Not with effort, with restraint. His body was becoming uncontrollable and he had been taking it out on Harmony's neck, which was now covered in love bites and bruises. At least he was moving in and out of her and, by the gods, it felt _so good_! His hands, which had been gripping the bed sheets, advanced up to grip the headboard of the bed. The wood gave in much sooner than he would have hoped. The sudden crack of the wood being crushed beneath his fingers made Harmony jump and gasp in shock. When she realised what it was, an odd sensation jolted through her. His strength excited her.

"Thor," she whispered.

"Yes, my love?" he answered huskily.

"Please… harder," she begged.

Thor was more than happy to oblige. He gave a significantly harder thrust and Harmony was caught off guard by her own body's response, driving into a shattering orgasm. Her body shook, overwhelmed by the pleasure. She didn't recognise the lustful noises from her mouth. To her delight, Thor was only just beginning, his pace was picking up. Harmony felt herself build for a second release.

Her body bucked and writhed, her voice growing husky from each loud moan of pleasure. She was faring better than Thor had originally thought. He thrust his hips into her harder and faster, his strength rocking the bed slightly. He was slowly easing the reins of his beast.

The girl was nearly screaming, her eyes closed and body arched as far as it could go. The sound was pure music to Thor's ears and he wondered what other noises he could get her to make. He wanted to find out everything about her body, where she liked to be touched, where she liked to be kissed, what made her shiver to what made her scream. He pulled out of her with a groan.

Harmony whined. She had been close to her second orgasm. Without his cock buried inside her, she felt empty. Helplessly, her hips bucked and twisted, begging for him to fill her again, to soothe the longing ache inside her. A sudden wave of nervousness washed over her; she knew how much Thor had wanted to fuck her so what had he stopped for? What was he going to do with her?

Thor bent his head and licked across the skin of her neck and collar, learning her taste, and Harmony could have sword she heard a deep purring sound. Thor tasted her breasts, suckling gently at the rosy peaks and the girl squirmed underneath him. He nuzzled her stomach and the curves of her slender body. Panting helplessly, Harmony tried to clear her head and understand why he was being so gentle when he had promised roughness. She felt his weight ease on her body and his stubble scrape against her thigh.

Harmony was trembling with desperate need now and, as Thor ran his tongue along her skin, inches away from her womanhood, a whimper forced its way from her mouth. "Thor," she whispered raggedly.

"Hmm?" Thor hummed, the vibration against her skin pushing her body to the edge of an orgasm.

"I need you, I need you, please," Harmony whimpered, as he chuckled softly into her burning flesh. Her hands twisted in the bed sheets, hips bucking and aching.

"Hush, my fragile mortal," Thor soothed, parting her outer lips to reveal her gleaming wet centre to his hungry gaze.

A single long, slow lick and Harmony stopped breathing. Everything fell away. All thought of anything other than the herculean god between her legs, licking, kissing, suckling on the centre of her pleasure, vanished from her mind. She was unable to think of anything else, even if she had wanted to. Thor slid a long finger inside her and she let out a sob. Looking up with gleaming sapphire eyes, Thor added a second finger just so he could hear that siren sound again.

His strokes were slow and long, sure to drive her mad with pleasure. He experimented with touch and pressure to find her favourite and to elicit his favourite cries and other noises. He added a third finger and brought her to her craved orgasm. He continued to push his digits into her, carefully watching her face. She was gorgeous in her pleasure, he decided. Harmony let out a single moan, lips parted and eyes screwed shut, as if the pleasure was too much for her little human body to cope with.

Thor retracted his long fingers, the digits coated in her feminine liquids, gleaming in the light. With a single, smooth movement, Thor glided his large body over hers and his thick cock entered her for a second time, with much more ease, and groaned at the heat that greeted him. He drew his rock hard hips back and plunged into her depths again. Harmony's hips bucked to meet him, unable to stop herself, as her lips tore apart with a scream of pleasure. He thrust into her furiously, his hot, huge body looming over her, making her feel small and helpless.

For what seemed like hours, they kissed, they touched and they fucked. Thor learned everything there was to know about her body, her moans, her gasps, her tastes, her favourite places to be touched. He went from both extremes of gentleness and roughness that he thought her body could take. When there was nothing more to be discovered about her, Thor turned his focus to his own release.

Groping Harmony's legs, he pulled them around his waist and, throwing his head back with a growl, his body exploded into hers, filling her with his white-hot essence. Panting, Thor lifted himself onto his elbows and grinned down at the exhausted girl lying beneath him, her eyes closed and her own breathing heavy. He pulled out of her gently and growled in satisfaction. Lowering his head, Thor placed a tender kiss to her damp neck.

"Harmony," he growled softly. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Harmony lifted her head, and saw that he was fully erect once more. She wondered if Asgardian coupling had more rounds than human coupling. She hoped not; she was certain she wouldn't be able to take anymore, however much she may have wanted to.

"I… I think I'm fine," she panted, though she wasn't sure. "I can see why Astrid was so desperate to have you."

"I would prefer to have you any day," he grinned, eyes sparkling. "I hope I was gentle enough though you did far better than I had expected."

"I'm okay," she reassured him, though she wasn't exactly sure herself.

Settling his weight carefully on top of her, Thor took her lips in a romantic kiss. Harmony tried to respond to him but found she was too weak to even move without tiring herself, and she was partly jealous of Thor's stamina as opposed to hers. Thor chuckled deeply as she collapsed, boneless, back into the mattress. Her dark hair made a beautiful frame around her sweet face and slender neck and shoulders.

Thor moved himself off her and settled comfortably beside her, his thick muscled arm curled at the elbow on the pillow, above Harmony's head. He threw all covers away from them, allowing them both to cool down, and leaving Harmony's naked body visible to his eyes. Her smooth skin was coated in a delicate sheen of perspiration, her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to rein in her breath.

"My beautiful love," Thor purred, running his index finger down the side of her face. "I have never enjoyed my time with a woman as much as I enjoyed my time with you. It was worth such a wait."

But Harmony had fallen asleep by his side, body worn down and exhausted. His words echoed in her subconscious mind as she slipped further and further away into sleep.

**A/N: You have no idea how much fun it was to write this :P **

**Love and hugs xxx**


	15. Chapter 13

**This is the final chapter so if you want to review you better do it now. Hope you all enjoy.**

**P.S. you might want to grab a tissue just in case**

The warm golden sun shone boldly into the room, delicately lighting the forms of two sleepers. A breeze drifted through the open window and the thin curtains were blown gracefully back and forth, and, from a dream filled sleep, Harmony's eyes fluttered open. As her vision focused, she found one of Thor's arm draped heavily over her while the other rested above her head, as it had the night before. Harmony lifted her head and gasped at the sight.

Her hips were covered in bruises. Luckily they weren't terrible bruises but painful nonetheless. She looked over her body and found more marks on her chest that were leading up to her neck, or so she guessed as she couldn't see. Pain stung at her first movement, though not from the bruises, and Thor woke at the sound of her whimper.

"Damn," his voice was husky and rather dry. "Keep still."

Harmony lay back while Thor examined her, checking how bad her injuries were. They could have been far worse and there were no broken or cracked bones. It was mostly because of it being her first time. Her body needed rest. Thor told her so and, with a nod, Harmony turned her body towards him, holding back a little wince. Pulling the bed quilt over them both, Thor cuddled her gently against him. Harmony smiled. He was a very good – very large – teddy bear.

"It won't always be like this," he said. "It will only be the first few times, though I must say you did very well last night."

A small blush crept onto Harmony's cheeks and she smiled shyly. "Last night was amazing," she sighed contently.

"It was," Thor murmured. "And we shall have many nights like it." His large hand stroked her hair in a slow, lulling rhythm, her dark ringlets feeling like silk between his fingers.

With her dainty little fingers, Harmony timidly reached out and touched his bare chest, tracing around his pectorals and abdominals. Even with such a light touch, she could feel just how firm and strong his muscles were. Her fingers curled, bringing her nails into contact and Thor let out a low noise, which sounded like a mix between a moan and a purr.

"We can't stay here all day," Harmony said after about twenty minutes, maybe half an hour.

"Why not?" Thor slurred into her neck with a kiss.

"My brothers and sisters probably need me and I'm sure you've got things to do as well," Harmony pushed him away gently, despite the smile on her face.

"You do not even know if you can walk, and I have left many marks on your neck. They will not go unnoticed," he told her as he pulled her back to his warm chest.

It was tempting to just give into him and let him have her but she knew she had other things to do. With all her strength and will power, Harmony pushed him away again. "Lying bed won't do me any good."

Thor let her out of his arms, his eyes trained on her like a hawk and he pounced after her as she doubled over with a pained yelp the moment she stood. The thunder god took her in a gentle but firm grip, holding her steady. "This is unwise, Harmony," he warned.

"I'm fine," the girl winced as she tried to stand straight again and take another step, her legs shaky like those of a newborn foal.

"You are anything but fine," Thor said sternly, and then scooped her up and put her back on the bed, ignoring her protests. He pierced with eyes that could make grown men shake in their shoes and Harmony remained silent, knowing it would be a bad idea to cross him. She turned her gaze away. She felt his eyes burn into her and was too shy to look him in the eye for long.

"You must rest," he told her again, his voice soft and smooth like caramel.

Harmony nodded. For a second, Thor stood above her, naked in all his glory. His body was breath-taking, muscled from head to toe, every inch of him a true god. Her eyes glanced up and down, insides squirming as she noted that he was semi-hard.

If she was going to be confined to the bed all day, she didn't want to be left on her own. Her hand grasped hold of his and tugged once. "Stay?"

Thor smiled his answer and settled back down next to her. The two of them talked and enjoyed one another's company to pass the time. In the afternoon, Harmony asked if she could try and walk again and, after some persuasion and the use of the puppy dog eyes, Thor agreed. With some difficulty, Harmony managed to dress herself and, to her secret delight, Thor remained unclad. The more she moved, the easier it became.

Without a hair brush, she did her best to sort out her hair, smoothing it down in front of a mirror with her hands but found it didn't look bad a little wild. Thor came up behind her and wrapped his arms carefully around her, his erection pressed between them. Harmony let her head loll against his shoulder meanwhile looking at the size difference between them; she had never seen it from that angle. Thor was a giant compared to her! But she liked it.

"Right," Harmony began, jogging herself back to reality. "I should go. I'll see you later, I promise."

"Very well," Thor agreed huskily.

"And remember to put clothes on before you leave the room," she said as she left, the last sound to her ears before she closed the door being Thor's rich chuckle.

Firstly, Harmony went to her room, luckily running into nobody on her way. She had to hide the marks on her neck. She rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Glancing in her own mirror, she checked that all the marks were hidden before leaving to find her brothers and sisters.

As usual, they were playing out in the gardens and Harmony smiled. She saw Sif with them; she was giving Clerna a ride on her shoulders and the four year old seemed to be having the time of her life. Clerna, thanks to her superior height, was the first to see Harmony coming and called out her sister's name. Sif let the girl down so she could run to Harmony. Harmony picked her up again and carried her to the rest of the Lockeharts.

"Where have you been?" Kistain asked.

"With Thor," Harmony shrugged casually, at the same time catching the wink her twin brother sent her.

That was all the conversation needed on that matter and Harmony joined in the games with her family. Sif took Clerna back up on her shoulders for another ride. The boys chased each other around while Harmony and Charmia made jewellery out of flowers, decorating each other and little Rose. They watched and laughed as Arro and Colba tried to tackle Sif to the ground, now Clerna was off her shoulders. Sif let the young boys bring her down, telling them how they could grow to be mighty warriors when they were older.

"You want a ride?" said a male voice.

Harmony turned, her eyes narrowing in the light, and found herself looking up at the God of Mischief. "I'm all right," she grinned helplessly.

"You are an awful liar," Loki said before lifting her off the ground as if she weighed nothing and swung her onto his back. Her laughter was music to his ears and it warmed his heart to see her so happy, which meant things between her and Thor were sorted out.

They played and laughed away the rest of the day.

From the steps, Thor watched. A grin was plastered on his face. It was a joy to see Harmony so happy, but also his brother too. He knew how strong their bond of friendship was and was glad they had it. He fondled with the necklace he had given to her for her birthday. As Harmony had been playing, Thor had had it fixed and planned to return it to her when he was with her again.

As the sun began to disappear, Sif and Kistain took the rest of the Lockehart children inside, leaving only Harmony and Loki on the grass. The place was practically deserted now. Thor could see they were deep in conversation and so left them to it.

"You don't usually wear…," Loki didn't know the correct word.

"Scarves?" Harmony finished nervously. "Um, no I don't."

"I take it things must have gone well with Thor."

She nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. I want to thank you."

"There is no need," Loki replied with unusual modesty.

"Yes, there is," Harmony said firmly. "You're my best friend, and you always will be. And I cannot thank you enough for how much you've helped me." Unable to help herself, she wrapped her thin arms around him in a tight hug. Chuckling, almost taken aback, Loki returned her embrace.

"So about that scarf," he said as he drew away. "Why are you wearing it today?"

If it had been anyone else, Harmony wouldn't have thought twice about telling a fib but this was Loki, a master of lies and her best friend; lying to him felt wrong. "I, er… promise you won't think any differently of me?" she said.

Loki said nothing and his eyes narrowed as Harmony pulled off the scarf, revealing red marks scattered across her neck. He reached out to touch them and she didn't try and pull away. "How did you get these?"

"Last night, Thor and I… you know," she looked away, cheeks flushing a ruby red.

"So things went more than well with Thor," Loki laughed but there was something else behind it. "I am mostly surprised that you are still in one piece."

"Yeah," Harmony returned a half-hearted laugh.

Loki took another look at her neck. "Was he trying to rip out your throat?" There was a hint of genuine laughter, which lifted Harmony's spirits.

"No, or at least I hope not," she joked.

They talked for a while longer, until it was almost completely dark and Harmony decided she should go inside. Like a gentleman, Loki walked her to Thor's chambers with their arms linked tightly together. At the God of Thunder's door, Loki lowered his head and kissed Harmony's cheek, taking care not to swoop down and invade her space too quickly. Harmony watched him leave. Everything was so easy with him. Neither of them had romantic feelings for each other so there was no awkwardness, they just cared deeply about each other. Harmony never wanted to lose Loki.

She entered Thor's room with a sweet smile on her face but Thor was nowhere to be seen. "Thor?" she called out.

"I am bathing, my love," his bold voice called back. "You are welcome to join me."

Harmony didn't have to be asked twice. She slipped through the doors into the enormous bathroom. The room was lit by only golden firelight, adding a cosy, if not nearly erotic, atmosphere. Steam rose from the hot water in the bath, dwindling into nothing. Thor sat lazily against the side of the bath, his arms spread wide. The water on his golden skin took an even brighter golden cast in the light.

Fixing her with his gaze, Thor waded through the water to the other side of the tub, where she was standing, dry and clothed. Suddenly Thor leapt out of the bath and, out of instinct, Harmony took a step back, her feet and ankles wet with the water he'd just thrown up with his body. Large hands, warm and dripping wet, grasped hold of her top and pulled it over her head. As he went to her leggings, Harmony undid the strap of her bra and then stepped out of the pile of clothes at her feet, now as naked as he.

Looking up at him, Harmony saw he had a sly smirk on his face and she wondered what he planned on doing. His hands wandered up her legs and rested on her hips, and Thor let himself fall back, pulling Harmony with him. They landed in the hot water with a huge splash and water went everywhere. Sliding out of Thor's grasp, Harmony scrambled to the surface of the water and the god quickly followed after her, laughing heartily.

With a sly smile of her own, Harmony cupped water in her hands and splashed Thor in the face, giggling like a child. As he wiped his eyes, she turned and gracefully dove under the water, resembling a dolphin in her movement, and came up a safe distance away from him, a safe distance being out of arms reach.

"You will pay for that," Thor lunged for her.

Harmony tried to dive out of the way but Thor was too quick. His arms caught hold of her easily and he dunked her under the water, holding her there for a few seconds before pulling her up again, coughing and spluttering. Scrambling in Thor's grip, Harmony managed to achieve her aim and splashed him again. He cleared his sight with one hand while his other pushed her under the water's surface again. This time, he let her wriggle out of his grip. They played in the water like children, splashing each other and dunking each other. Harmony let Thor even throw her out of his arms and into the warm bath water.

Thor enjoyed toying with her. He would let her slip out of his grasp and let her swim away before lunging after her, and he'd let her push him under the water if she caught him. He sometimes just stopped to look at the way she moved through the water. Graceful and sleek like a mermaid. Her hair, darkened to black in the wetness, flowed and swirled out around her, a veil of black around her youthful face. When she'd come up for air, it'd cling to her skin, reaching below her waist.

Harmony was in trouble. Thor had cornered her and there was no way of escape. She could try to dive to the side but they both knew that it wouldn't work. At this end of the bath, the water was only waist deep on the herculean god, and he seemed to saunter towards her. Harmony backed into the stone as much as she could but she had a smile on her face. Reaching down and picking her up like a child's toy, Thor held Harmony face to face with him, their naked chests pressed together.

"What should my prize be for capturing you then, my love?" Thor said seductively.

"Whatever the prince wants," Harmony whispered into his ear.

"Do you think you take it?"

Harmony nodded. "But be gentle."

Thor didn't answer. He slowly eased her onto his fully erect member, glad that it didn't seem to cause her much pain. Harmony leaned back, eyes closed, lips parted, chest exposed to the giant god. The smallest of gasps escaped her as she felt Thor's mouth, hot and wet, on her skin, trailing lustful kisses down the valley of her breasts. Thor leaned over her, pressing her back into the wall of the bath, and drew back before plunging into her with a deep, sexy groan. He fucked her slowly, gently, just as she had asked, and they both lost themselves in an inferno of bliss.

Exactly two weeks passed and Harmony had never been happier in her life. Until that one day. When everything changed.

Loki was acting strangely. He stayed clear of Harmony, which was most unlike him. In fact, he stayed clear of everyone, never making conversation or barely meeting anyone's eyes, not even Harmony's. She tried to get him to talk to her but he always found a way to disappear before she could get to him. It went on for days.

Harmony went to Thor and asked him if he knew what was wrong with his brother but Thor had as little idea as she did. Thor had been surprised that Harmony didn't know, for if Loki would have told anyone, it would have been her. Thor made his own attempts to talk to his brother but to no avail.

Harmony slowly began to change too.

Her happiness and memories of those golden days were becoming more and more just a memory that she wished she could return to. It was harder to make her laugh and smile, she ate less. Her heart always seemed so heavy. The sadness she felt was almost as bad as when she had lost her mother. It was like Loki was dead too. She also began to isolate herself more and more, often taking solitary rides on her horse, William, for two reasons: she wanted to be alone and riding always put her in a better mood. Thor hated seeing his little flower wilt in despair and Harmony deeply appreciated his attempts to make her feel better, and they did for a while but then her heart would sink, no matter how hard she tried to keep it up.

And as the days went on, things became worse still. Before, when Harmony had seen Loki, he had looked lost and hurt and an urge tugged at her heart to comfort him. But now, when she saw him, he looked angry and dangerous, full of hate. She now didn't even dare approaching him.

One night, Harmony and Kistain had just finished putting all their siblings to bed when Kistain sat next to his sister. "You've changed," he muttered. "You're not yourself anymore."

Ironically, that was the sort of thing she had wanted to say to Loki. Not in the mood to talk about it, Harmony stubbornly didn't answer.

"Everyone's seen how Loki's changed and they can see you changing too," her brother continued. "I would have thought he would have come to you if there was something bothering him."

"I thought so too," she sighed sadly. "But the way he looks… it's almost frightening. I've never seen him like that."

"You should confront him. If there's anyone he'll listen to or open up to, it's you, Mo."

"He obviously wants to keep it hidden if he hasn't told anyone. I've tried confronting him many a time before and he's always just vanished."

"Then keep trying."

On her way to Thor chambers for the night, Harmony walked with a hunched, submissive posture. The corridors and passages were poorly lit and shadows lurked in the dark. It was colder than normal. Harmony grasped her arms and readied to pick up her pace, only when she saw something.

The tall figure of a man. She couldn't see which man for she could only see him dim shadow, and it was coming closer to her. Shielding herself behind a pillar, Harmony waited to see who this night wanderer was. She swallowed and her stomach knotted. It was Loki.

He was alone and not even thinking, Harmony showed herself, allowing her feet to make noise against the floor. Loki stopped and turned towards her, his face harsh, if not cold. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Harmony asked.

"That's none of your concern," he snapped vehemently. "Now run back to your beloved prince." A vile sneer marred his handsome features.

"What?" Harmony bit out in almost disbelief.

Barring his teeth in a snarl, Loki glared at her for a moment before turning away and out of sight. Harmony stood there for a moment, mouth open like a goldfish. But there was no way she was letting him just speak to her like that and then storm away. Disregarding all caution, she ran after him, out into the courtyard. The chilly night's air aroused the hairs on her arms and she shivered head to toe.

She couldn't call after him; that would arouse suspicion. Loki was heading for the gates, towards the Bifrost. Harmony sprinted across the courtyard, stopping a few metres away from him. "Wait!"

The dark haired god stopped and slowly turned, his hands in fists at his sides.

"What's happened? Why are you being like this?" Harmony cried.

"What would you care? The only ones you hold in your heart are your little family and _Thor_," the name of his brother practically dripped with venom. Harmony could not believe her ears.

"Have you gone insane? You know full well that is not true," she retorted. "What the hell has happened to you?"

Face contorted in a sneer, Loki strode towards her and Harmony retreated back but he caught her wrists and held her still. He let her go and closed his eyes. Harmony watched, horrified, as his skin turned from its normal colour to ice blue – the exact same colour as the Frost Giants from Jotunheim. She stepped back, not quite able to comprehend what was happening. How could it be happening? When Loki opened his eyes they were frightfully red.

"W-What? How?" Harmony stuttered.

"I am a Frost Giant. I am Laufey's son," Loki bit out with self-hatred.

"How could you not have told me?" Harmony cried.

"Because I have only recently been told! All these years it was kept from me. I believed I was Odin's son but now I know I was a runt, left to die when I was an infant," Loki's voice softened as he explained everything to her. "After the battle, Odin went to the Jotun temple and he found me there. I had been left to die but Odin took me in and I was never told of my true parentage. He, in all his wisdom, thought I could bring peace between our two races but that no longer matters. I am a monster."

Harmony shook her head but no words could form in her mouth.

"So I then realised why it was Thor who was favoured all these years," Loki went on, the venom rising in his voice once more. "Why everybody chose him above me, why I was cast aside, why whenever I had anything to myself, Thor would take it away. My friends, the love of my father… you."

Harmony felt the tears reach her eyes. She rushed forward to embrace him but the second her skin made contact with him, she felt a terrible burning and pulled away.

"You cannot touch me," he said, with a hint of sadness. "My skin will burn yours." He then returned to his usual self. Alabaster skin and emerald eyes. "So go on then, run back to Thor."

From within all the sadness and self-loathing, Harmony felt anger. Without thinking, she lashed out and slapped Loki around the face, though in the knowledge that she wasn't physically capable of hurting him, not with her bare hands anyway. But it was enough to make Loki angry.

Harmony flew at him and held him tight, her body pressed into his and now the tears were released from their prison. "You will _NEVER _lose me. I love you so much."

"But you love Thor more," Loki said sadly, pushing her away.

"No. I love you both as much as the other, only in different ways but no less," she sobbed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're my best friend."

"I know," tears were visible in those beautiful green eyes. "But I cannot stay and watch Thor steal you away forever."

"No," Harmony whispered. Her heart hurt more that when she had seen Thor with Astrid, more than when she had lost William, more than when she had lost her own mother.

"Goodbye, Harmony," Loki whispered, and she could tell he was trying to rein his emotions in.

"No," she repeated.

The dark haired god closed the distance between them and covered her lips with his own, his hand on her cheek in the gentlest of touches. A single tear fell from the Frost Giant.

"I shall never forget you," he promised before he turned and walked away.

"No! Loki, come back!" Harmony cried. "Please don't go!" But he didn't listen and disappeared out the gates. Harmony bolted after him but he was gone. He was gone.

Loki was gone.

**:'( Please *sniff* Review**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	16. Epilogue (And important note)

All in Asgard grieved but no one grieved as much as young Harmony Lockehart. For three days, she had cried non-stop, her tears never waning. She had locked herself away, not coming out or allowing anyone to speak to her. Harmony had disappeared with Loki.

She had never felt so empty, so dead inside, in her entire life. In consciousness, Harmony wept endlessly; in her sleep, she still cried and screamed for Loki, in her nightmares, reliving that terrible night. On the fourth day, she had allowed Thor in and fallen into his arms, crying and crying. He had held her close, kissed away her tears no matter how many were spilled.

Harmony knew she would heal in time, or hoped she would. Sometimes, time was unable to heal the deepest wounds. She would wake up, thinking everything had just been a dream, that Loki was still in Asgard and everything was as it had been. But then she would realise that she was only fooling herself and her heart would break all over again.

As more and more days passed, Harmony's sorrow began to soften the tiniest bit. She could bring herself to be around others but she was still not the Harmony that everyone knew. She might not ever be completely the same ever again.

Loki had left Asgard, battled Heimdall, the gatekeeper, and destroyed the Bifrost, making sure he could not be followed.

Heimdall now stands at the end of the broken bridge, guarding nothing. But on the very edge, with her legs dangling off, sits a silently broken Harmony Lockehart.

* * *

**So there we are, the end.**

**I want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited and followed my story and thanks all the people who gave me ideas and advice, especially Princess Of Asgard. You're all fantastic!**

**WARNING! PLEASE READ!**

**There is going to be a sequel to this story so don't worry, we'll be seeing Harmony again :D**

**The sequel will be Loki/OC (but not Harmony), based loosely around the Avengers and titled: Beauty and the Trickster (thanks again Princess Of Asgard!), so look out for it!**

**Hope to see you guys there!**

**Extra Love and hugs xxxxxxxxx**


	17. SEQUEL IS NOW UP

**Okay everyone the sequel is now up!**

It's called Beauty and the Trickster and will be found in the Avengers catagory, rated M and tagged Romance/Adventure, and then Loki/Iron Man (you'll see why later)

Thanks to all of you who have supported me all the way and I hope the sequel will live up to your expectations! And don't worry, Harmony and Thor will be back - I promised, didn't I? ;)

Well, what are you waiting for?!

**Love and hugs xxx**


End file.
